Where Love Blooms
by ismamora07
Summary: Riley travels to Texas with her boyfriend, Lucas, of three years. Excited about meeting his family for the first time, Riley learns that his family is prominent in the business world. And she has yet to know everything about them and their secrets. [Riley, Lucas].
1. Chapter 1 - Pilot

**A/N: It's been such a long time since I've been on here. I think the last time I updated was in October to complete Dangerous Woman, but even then the chapter was finished the month before. When I published Dangerous Woman it was such an amazing experience for me because not only was it my first story, but you guys read it and reviewed it. I just missed that and I came back for more. ****The idea for this story came to me on August 26th, 2018. The writing process started on November of 2018 and I completed it on April 10, 2019. ****I knew from the beginning the direction I wanted it to go and it made me happy that I got the chance to be able to do just that. **

**This story has already been completed, it's the first story that I have been able to do this and I hope you guys enjoy it. I will be responding to all the reviews so make them count. ****Enjoy!**

**_Where_ _Love_ _Blooms_**

**[]**

The snow in New York was starting to melt as the first days of April settled in. The sun was out and bright in the early morning and the air was a fresh breeze, the trees stood like x-rays of their summer selves. Their branches as empty and dead-like as a skeleton. The wildflowers in the bushes were starting to blossom again, as people left their homes to continue with their daily lives. Young Riley Matthews took the same path she took to Topanga's, a local bakery she now owned, through her favorite side of the park. There was a pond near it that she had grown to love because of her parents. It's where her dad proposed to her mom and where a promise - that was now broken - was created.

She tucked her hands inside her coat and took a few seconds to admire the view of the Bow Bridge in front of her. Immediately she was reminded of her younger self playing in the grass, feeding the ducks and running into her mother's arms.

Although those memories were very important to her, that wasn't the reason she was smiling. She was smiling because it wasn't just a regular day. It was a special day for her. Today marked three years since her relationship with Lucas began.

He had made the past three years for her the best and she was so happy because of it.

When it became clear that they both had feelings for each other, Lucas became extremely flirty with her. He would compliment her and tell her she was pretty all the time and nothing could stop him. It made her smile a lot and the unacknowledged feelings between them encouraged him to continue.

To further show Riley he liked her, Lucas refused to let her pay for the things she needed when they were together. He said that he didn't mind it, and she loved that; even if she didn't show it. He would comment hearts under her Instagram posts and whisper in her ear things she never imagined he would say when they were just friends.

The day he asked her out was a day she would never forget. This was mainly due to the events that occurred in which he gathered the courage to finally ask her that led to the best years of her life.

It was like a scene taken out of a movie.

She was seated on her bay window in her newly bought apartment whom she lived in with Maya at the time. The blonde was right next to her and they were talking about Lucas. Riley had never been so happy to talk about anyone in her life, saying his name made her feel things she never felt before. She was telling Maya that she would say yes if Lucas asked her out.

Unbeknownst to the brunette, she had accidentally butt dialed him when she sat down and Lucas heard everything.

When he was able to process the words she said, he ran out of the building he was working in and into the cold rain. He had to see her. He smiled the entire drive to her place and by the time he reached her house, she was alone and he was completely soaked in rain.

She offered him a towel but he refused. He had to know if what she said was true.

Riley was quick to discover just how he found out. She felt embarrassed for doing something like that and not realizing it.

"Did you mean it?" he had asked her, his hand meeting hers. "Cause it would make me really happy if you did."

Riley stared at his green eyes, searching for the same emotions she felt a few minutes before. The thrill was still there and the excitement was still there, in its complete form. "I did."

He kissed her. And that was just the beginning.

The first year they dated was about getting to know each other romantically. All they ever knew was how to be friends; not boyfriend and girlfriend. In a matter of days, Riley got to see Lucas in many ways she hadn't before. She got to learn about the way he handled things on a personal level. She learned that he had the biggest heart in the world and knew more than he let people credit him for.

The second year they dated was more about learning and expressing each other's sexual side. And how they could maintain their relationship that way. This brought them closer to each other and established a secure long-lasting relationship.

Riley hoped that their third year together would be even better.

Now, as she walked to Topanga's to meet Maya for their weekly coffee, she couldn't wait to talk about Lucas. She had so much to say and she loved that Maya was always there for her and always listened to what she had to say; the same way Riley was there when she talked about Josh. Maya was there to listen when Riley wanted to brag about Lucas, she was there when Riley wanted to rant about him, she was there even when Riley was sad because of him. Maya was her best friend and she became a person that Riley depended on.

The brunette placed her hand on the door before she opened it and walked in. She searched the crowd inside the cafe that was mainly college students and smiled when she saw Maya waving at her.

"Hey, girl, hey," she said and gave her a hug. "How have you been?"

"Great, just tired," the blonde began, "Being a stay at home mom with a one-year-old is probably the most difficult job known to date. But I'm glad we can meet, even if it's just for a couple of minutes."

Maya's baby girl was the perfect angel. She was quiet and cute and Riley was so happy to be her godmother. "How's Josh? Is he still working those long shifts?"

"Of course he is," Maya answered. "He's trying to rush us into a home so that we can finally buy one, I really hope he doesn't feel pressured into doing that."

"You know how he's like. Just like Lucas. When they want something they will do whatever they can to get it. It's a love-hate trait they have." She unbuttoned her coat and revealed her light gray cashmere top. "Hey, is Miranda working her shift?"

"You should know, it's _your_ bakery."

When Topanga saw the same potential in Riley she had when she started owning the bakery, she decided to pass the business off to her daughter. Riley happily accepted and she loved every second of it.

The brunette decided to not stress over the little detail and turned her attention back to Maya. Maya wore a grin, one that made Riley suspicious.

"Well..." she smiled, "It's your guy's anniversary, tell me all about it. What are you two doing?"

"I don't know," she answered. "He said he would take care of everything. And he's been super nervous lately. Every time I ask him about it he starts to sweat and rambles about something completely different. And if I'm honest..."

"What?" Maya leaned in. "What is it?"

Riley didn't know what to say. She didn't want to tell anyone about it because she had mixed emotions to what she thought Lucas could potentially do for their anniversary. She took a deep breath and decided to tell Maya. "I think he's gonna propose."

"GIRL!" she nearly choked on the piece of muffin she had in her mouth. "That's great! Oh my God, you're gonna be engaged!"

Riley didn't react the same way Maya did. All she could do was think about her future if Lucas did propose to her.

"Why aren't you happy?"

"Because," she paused and played with the glass of water on their table. "We haven't even said I love you to each other and I'm not ready for that type of commitment yet. I love him, I really do, but I'm just not ready."

"So if he does propose...?" Maya began waiting for her to answer. "What are you going to say?"

"I don't know," she said, panicked. "I'm happy, I am. This is huge for me especially after Charlie but every time I think of him getting down on one knee and then saying those words, I start to feel sad and scared. I don't want to hurt him and I don't want to say no either...but I can't say yes. That will break his heart when he finds out how I feel."

Maya grabbed her best friends hand for reassurance. "You have to tell him the truth. Tell him you're not ready and that you need time - "

"He'll think it's a breakup - "

"Then tell him it's not." She watched as Riley's stress increased. "The worst thing you could do when he gets down on one knee is lie. It's just not worth it."

It took some time to calm the brunette down. She was overcome with sadness and fear now that she knew her date with Lucas could jeopardize their relationship. "Sometimes I blame myself for feeling like this. Three years, Maya. Three years and I'm not ready to get engaged to him. He's everything to me...why is that not enough?"

"I don't know, Peaches. I don't know."

The void of fear Riley had recently fallen into did not last. She managed to get past her worries and look forward to her date. She didn't want to be sad, she just wanted to be happy. It's all she's ever really searched for.

**[]**

"Martha," Riley called to the receptionist a few hours after she left Topanga's. She had changed out of her comfortable clothes and into a more suitable outfit. She wore a blue off the shoulder top with a floral skirt. "I'm here to see, Lucas.

"Yes," she said as she looked down at her computer. "2:30, not a minute late."

"Yes, well, it's our anniversary. Did he mention that?" Riley spoke. For the past couple of months, she has been starting to notice that Martha may have feelings of her own for Lucas. She didn't mind it at first and she wouldn't have, had she not seen Martha get handsy with Lucas on one or more occasions.

"Not at all," the receptionist added before directing her to Lucas' office.

Riley rolled her eyes at her the second she walked away. When she opened the door, she was met with his green eyes. His perfect green eyes and his smile. "I got your text," she informed him.

He stood up and approached her, placing his hands on her cheek and kissing her on the lips. "Happy anniversary, babe."

"Happy anniversary," she repeated before taking a seat in front of his desk. Lucas was the PR director of one of the biggest marketing companies in the entire Northern continent. He loved his job and it was clear in the way he worked. "You still haven't gotten rid of this picture," Riley pointed out once again. She disliked the very picture Lucas had of her in his office, it was of her playing in the snow with a bright red nose to make it all the better. The way she was smiling made her unrecognizable but someone who knew Lucas was able to tell that the ugly girl in the picture was his girlfriend.

"Never," he answered. He kept his gaze on her, "It's one of my favorites of you."

Riley playfully rolled her eyes. She didn't like to blush around him.

"It'd make me feel better if you wore this for our date tonight," he said before pushing a red rectangular box her way.

She looked up at him, "We said no presents."

"_You_ said no presents. I just nodded."

She looked at him and gave a low sigh, "You don't need to."

"I want to," he was quick to add. Lucas loved spoiling his girlfriend. He loved buying her expensive gifts and showering her with things he could afford, he never really understood why she didn't like that. "C'mon open it."

Riley placed her hand over the lid of the box and pulled it open. It was beautiful. A teardrop diamond necklace with a pinkish gold touch to it. "I love it."

"If you love this one wait till you see the one I give you on our date."

Riley froze. Her palms began to sweat and she could feel herself go light, almost as if she didn't have any strength on her upper body to keep herself up. "T-there's more."

"One more," he said. "And that's it - but this time it won't be a necklace."

"Oh," were the only words that could leave her mouth.

"I can't wait for tonight," he said hopeful, almost entirely.

Riley ran a hand through her hair. She didn't want to feel scared and anxious so she changed the topic, she could see Lucas' reaction to that but she avoided it in the best way. "So your contract with Silas Pacific, it's big, isn't it? New York Times is calling it 'one of the greatest compromises of its time.'"

Lucas smiled, "You pay attention to my work."

"Of course," she stood up and walked around his desk to touch him. "Are you worried?"

"A bit," he answered. He moved his chair back so that she could sit on his lap, "But we've already signed the contract. We're just waiting for them to do the same. If they don't then everything goes back to normal, two successful companies avoiding the other."

Riley kissed his forehead. "I'm proud of you either way."

"Thank you, babe," he watched as she got to her feet and circled his desk once more, "And I am glad you like the necklace."

She slipped the box into her purse and smiled. "You always know the way to a girls heart." As she walked out of his office, Riley turned to Martha and waited till they made eye contact before she wiped her lips and smirked. She did this to allude to the idea that while she was in there, she was using more than just her mouth for talking.

**[]**

"You look beautiful," Maya complimented her best friend as she stared at her. It was time for her date with Lucas and he was minutes away from picking her up.

"You think?" Riley asked as she ran a hand through the fabric of her dress, "It's not too much?" The brunette wore a white silk dress that ended just at her knees with black lace heels. Her hair was in a bun and she had a few strands hanging to frame her face. "I don't know why I'm so nervous."

"You're always nervous," the blonde reminded. "Even though he's been your boyfriend for three years now."

"It's different this time," she said as she walked into the next room. "He's going to ask me to marry him and that's going to chance everything. I really don't want to hurt his feelings."

"But you're going to tell him the truth, right?"

She hesitated and instead focused on applying her lipgloss. She wanted to forget and not have to worry about it, but it was something she was supposed to go through. She couldn't imagine what would happen if she did lie.

"Riley?"

"Of course I'm gonna tell him the truth," she finally answered. "I just don't wanna hurt his feelings."

"He loves you, he's going to understand."

"But he'll be hurt and humiliated - "

She heard a knock coming from the front door, "Oh my God, is that him?"

"I don't know," she responded. "I'll go check."

"If it's him tell him I'm still getting ready, I'll be out in a few minutes," she said this all the while she ran throughout the room picking up some of the pieces of clothing she would be needing.

Maya walked towards the front door of the apartment and opened it. Standing on the other side was Lucas wearing a tux and a rose in his hand, "You shouldn't have," she joked. "You know my favorite flower is anything but a rose."

"You're not Riley," he said as he entered the apartment. "Is she still getting ready?"

"No, she's on a date with her other boyfriend," the blonde laughed, "Of course she's getting ready, dummy."

"Maya, be nice," Riley yelled from the other room.

She playfully shrugged and returned her attention back to him, "So, big night for the both of you, isn't it?"

He nodded, "Where's your kid? Shouldn't you be with her?"

"She's with a babysitter."

Lucas was about to say something but he turned around just in time to see Riley enter the room. She looked beautiful. Every step she took captivated his attention and he struggled to say something to her.

"Hey," she said when she approached him, the butterflies in her stomach caused her to squirm in the cutest way.

"Hi," was all he could say back to her. He handed her the rose before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You're gorgeous, you know that?"

"Thank you, Lucas." She set the rose down on her kitchen counter and grabbed his hand before they walked towards the front door.

"She better be home by ten," Maya had the chance to yell before the door closed.

As Riley walked with Lucas by her side, she feared how the night might end. She didn't if she'd be walking inside her apartment crying or smiling. She just wished everything would be okay because if it didn't, then a perfect night would be ruined.

"Everything okay?" Lucas asked as he caught sight of her dejected facial expression.

"Everything is fine," she lied. "Just fine."

**[]**

**A/N: Tell me what you guys think. I would love to hear your guy's opinions and feedback. Tell me what you liked and disliked about this story and I'll see you next Friday. **

**Follow, Favorite and Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading the first chapter. It takes time to write a story and I**** just always have a lot of ideas in my head that I am waiting to release. I wrote this chapter in Novemeber of 2018 and being able to look at today and see how far I've come with this is amazing. ****The reason I am writing this right now is because I like to get ahead on the stories I am writing. ****I post weekly updates for that reason.**

**Where Flowers _Bloom_ was originally just another idea in my head and the reason I decided to pursue this story was actually because I decided to give writing another try. It was a process - a one-year process in fact - and I just had to return. It also gave me an opportunity to brainstorm for this series. **

**Guest: Thank you so much for loving the set up of the story. A lot will come soon. **

**Guest: It's been a while since I've been on the main page for GMW fics because I've been writing this story for six months while taking all the breaks I needed. I hope it hasn't been as dead as you mentioned. lol. Thank you for reviewing. **

**HideAndSeekCat: The story isn't tagged as Joshaya because this is mainly a Rucas fic. As for Riley and Lucas, their relationship will go through a lot and you guys will just have to wait and read to find out. Thank you so much for reading. **

**KillEmWithKindness02: Riley and Lucas' relationship is one of the best in GMW and I think that's why many of us love it so much. As for the secrets, they'll definitely be revealed and most will be shocking. You'll have to wait. **

**DancingGoddess: Wlll do. Thank you. **

**Where Flowers _Bloom_**

**[][]**

"So," Riley turned to Lucas, a smile wide on her lips as she wondered what their date would entail. "Where are we going?"

They were now in a taxi on their way to a destination Riley was still unaware of. She turned to him many times hoping to get an answer but part of her knew he wanted to keep it a secret.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked, a grin on his lips.

She nodded and pulled her silk dress to cover her knees. The night was cold but not cold enough, nothing could stop her from celebrating their third aniversary together. Other than the worry of being proposed too.

"Fine," he caved. "We're going to Cipriani's. I know you've been wanting to go there."

"Lucas, that place is expensive. How can we afford it? Even the reservation, it's expensive."

"Riley," he inched himself closer to her ear. "You don't need to worry about anything. I have this all planned."

She knew not to worry. She trusted him with everything and he has proved he could handle the obstacles and struggles he goes through but Riley had to. She had a few money saved up and if things started going south she was sure she could help.

Riley smiled and pecked his lips, "You're very kind, Lucas."

Minutes passed and the couple continued to speak. They spoke about their previous not-so-good dates and memories of each other before they dated. The drive was a few minutes long but it felt like seconds because they talked the entire time.

"And that will forever be the last time we eat sushi," Riley laughed as she finished explaining one of their terrible mistakes. "I couldn't even swallow the California roll."

"It was nasty," Lucas laughed at the memory. "It made the Top Ramen taste expensive."

If Lucas said something after that, she didn't hear it. She was too focused on something else. She caught herself doing it again. Staring at that particular place as they passed by it. She looked down at her hands and took a moment to process what she was feeling.

It was bittersweet.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked. He noticed the change in her mood and he was worried. He went to grab her hands after seeing she was shaking.

Riley looked at him before resting her head on his shoulder, "I'm fine. It's just that I can't stop thinking about it. It's like every time I pass it, he comes into my head and makes me feel guilty."

He kissed her temple, "Don't do that. You shouldn't be blaming yourself for what he did."

She pulled herself from him and wiped the bottom of her eyes. She couldn't afford to ruin her makeup. "We're going on a date, that's all that matters. Our three-year anniversary is today and I am not going to cry. So don't let me, okay?"

"Okay. Promise."

"You know I'd knew you'd be like this from the day we met," Riley informed. The smile on his face made her heart race, it set the butterflies in her stomach free. "It was like a vision. I mean it was clear from the second you ran to me after I tripped and fell over that rock."

The taxi driver released a light laugh and they both heard it.

"Even the driver is laughing," Lucas smiled.

"Apologies," he spoke.

"No need," she dismissed. "Lucas and I met in the eighth grade. Our school went on a field trip that day to a nearby campsite to learn about wildlife. Our classes got paired into a group and we were on our way to the next site and - "

"Let me tell this part," Lucas suggested, "If you do it you won't tell it properly."

"Lucas it happened to me," she playfully argued with a chuckle. "How could you possibly explain it better?"

"Because I was watching you the entire time," he responded then turned to the driver who was sitting in front of them. "We had to cross through a short trail in the woods and I was walking behind her. She was close to the edge of the trail and I was trying to warn her, I yelled her name like at least a dozen times - "

"If I can," she defended herself. "He was not yelling loud enough because I didn't hear anything."

"It wasn't long after I called her name that she tripped over the rock, lost her balance, and hit her chin on the dirt. Everybody laughed but I made sure she was okay."

"You two sound perfect for each other," the driver complimented.

"Then a few years later I asked her out," Lucas laughed. "First date was a week later."

The ride came to an end and they entered the restaurant. It was nicely decorated and in no time they were lead to their table, Lucas helped Riley to her chair before sitting on his.

"Okay I need to know, how did you pull this off?" They were eating at an expensive restaurant and Riley was unsure of how they could have even stepped inside.

"I have a friend who is related to the owner. He pulled a few strings and I managed to get the reservation." Their eyes remained locked on each other and he couldn't help but notice she was happy, "I love seeing you like this."

She released a light laugh, "I know the night just started but something tells me I won't forget this day."

"Trust me, you won't."

"Here are your menus," the waiter said as he placed them down on their side. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Red wine," Lucas answered.

The man took note of the order before walking away, "Of course. I'll be back shortly."

Riley didn't want to acknowledge what Lucas had said. She didn't have the time to because she'd fall back into the neverending pit that was her anxiety. "So, Lucas, back in the car you said our first official date was a week after we started dating, but I'm sure it was two weeks."

"It was one," he corrected. "I'm pretty sure it was."

"No," she began to laugh. "Remember I had to cancel our first date because of Auggie, you cancelled the second one because of work, and the third one wasn't even considered a date."

"Was too," he argued.

"Spending the night at your house because I was soaking wet from the rain does not count."

"We made s'mores - "

"From the stove," she continued to laugh.

"We kissed -"

"So? We kiss all the time that doesn't mean we're on a date every time."

"Okay, okay," he raised his arms in surrender. "Our first official date was on the second week, not the first."

"See, I'm always right."

He laughed, "It was a great night. It was the first time I realized I could do this with you forever."

Riley gulped. She loved him, she really did. She just wasn't ready to enter that type of commitment yet.

"Can I take your order?" the waiter asked.

"Yes."

As Lucas spoke, she found her mind wandering. Being engaged to Lucas made her worry, not because she didn't want to but because she wasn't ready. She was still young and there were things she still wanted to do and being engaged was not one of them. If she said yes, a part of her would die and she'd be overcome with guilt for lying to him. She'd make him the happiest he'd ever been only to destroy him in the very end. The truth would come out in the ugliest way and it would ruin their relationship. He'd never talk to her again. If she said no, there was no telling if he would still want to stay in the relationship. She didn't know if he'd leave. The only thing she did know was that things would be different. She could lose him. But she'd also be able to convince him to stay.

She realized she had to say no to him. Even if he asked her in such a beautiful way.

He's the first guy to ever want to spend the rest of his life with her.

The rest of their time in the restaurant was filled with past stories they both loved but rarely talked about. When they were walking out, Lucas told her that they would be taking a walk through Central Park. She was leaning her head against his shoulder and they were walking through a nicely lit path. It was a beautiful view. As they continued to walk, Riley could feel something poking her. She looked into his pocket where his hands were going and she saw it. The outline of what look like a box.

"How are your mom and dad?" Lucas asked.

"They're...reconnecting," Riley answered. "They haven't seen each other in a while. And my mom finally decided to give him a second chance...I think everything is working out fine. Slowly, but they'll get there eventually."

"It's good to hear that," he kissed her forehead. "They deserve each other, they really do."

The night was cold and every time Riley breathed, a cloud of mist came of it. She leaned her head against Lucas again and this time breathed in his cologne. She was really happy with what they had, the only thing that could ruin it was his proposal.

Or Martha, his receptionist.

She turned to him, "How was work?"

"Not bad," he answered. "Just a lot of meetings."

"And Martha? Is she paying you any visits?" she questioned, Riley didn't think Lucas suspected anything of her jealousy.

"She's in my office at times," he responded. "She offers to help."

Riley rolled her eyes. She wanted to tell Lucas that Martha had a big crush on him and that she didn't trust her but she kept it to herself. If she tried anything, Riley was sure he would tell her.

As they walked, she noticed that there was a horse and carriage ahead. It wasn't until they got closer to it that Lucas told her it was for them. She was surprised but it wasn't long until she was ready to get on it.

"You're just on time," the man said.

While Lucas spoke to him, Riley circled the horse. He was a black horse with a white mark that circled its eyes. "How did you pull this off?" she asked him halfway through the ride. "You've been so thoughtful."

Lucas' hand went down to hers, "We were sophomores in high school and you were talking to me about the perfect date. Now, we couldn't go to Paris, but you did mention a carriage ride through central park."

"And you remembered?" she asked, placing her hand over her heart because she was touched. "It's been so long."

"How could I forget?" he leaned his head against her, "You mean a lot to me, Riley."

She kissed him and she didn't want to stop. The night was perfect. It was cold and quiet, bright and beautiful, he was by her side.

The ride was coming to an end and she began to hear a soft nostalgic tone. A violin-like sound. When they got off the carriage, Riley could see a handful of dancers dancing on the snow. The way they moved was so angelic and calming, she turned around to stare at Lucas and he reached for her hand.

She took it and held onto him.

When they continued walking, he stopped her at what appeared to be the center of the trail. Beyond that was a view of the lake and on the opposite side of that was where her dad proposed to her mom.

"I know how much you like ballet, and you said that you'd like to see it in person one day," he looked down at her hands and took a deep breath, "I've been wanting to ask you something important. And it's a huge next step for us but I figured there was no better way to do this other than to do it today."

He reached into his pockets and Riley knew it was time to tell him. "Lucas, before you - " she extended her arm in hopes to stop him but he said something that caught her off guard.

"I want you to meet my parents," he finished.

She was shocked to hear what he said, "What?"

"It's time you meet them," he informed. "I haven't spoken to them in a while but it's going to a big celebration and I think you should come."

She took a breath of relief, one that he didn't seem to notice. "Oh," she began to smile. "Okay. Yes, I would love to."

He brought the box out of his hands and opened it for her to see what was inside. They were earrings.

**[][]**

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think about this story. I also have some news: I have another story that I have been working on since Decemeber that will be released soon. It'll be a really short story that will also be posted weekly. Thank you so much for reading and there will be a new chapter next Friday. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Where Flowers _Bloom_**

**[][][]**

**Six Days Later **

"I was going to tell him no when he started to reach for his pocket, but he cut me off. Turns out he just wanted me to meet his family," Riley explained as she walked into her closet and brought out a pile of clothes. She was packing for her trip to Texas. "I felt ten pounds lighter after he said that I swear..."

The two began to laugh as Maya helped her pack. "Tell me more about the date. Where'd you guys go? What'd you guys do? Talk about?"

Riley walked to the bathroom to collect her toothbrush, hairbrush, makeup bag and a few towels. After doing this she examined herself in the mirror, she fixed a few strands that fell out of place from her wavy hair and adjusted her cashmere sweater. She walked back to where Maya was and she placed the things she got inside the luggage. "Well, we went to eat at Cipriani, then a walk through Central Park and my favorite part of all, a romantic carriage ride." She took a deep breath because she was a little sad the night was over. "One of my favorite dates ever."

"Look at you. You're so happy," the blonde took pride in her friend, "Josh and I haven't been on a date like that in years. Ever since Peach was born, we've been behind with all of that stuff. Right now we just watch TV after she falls asleep."

"Yeah, but you guys have a daughter. That beats a perfect date any day."

"So, you're going to meet his family for the first time? You nervous?" Maya stood up and placed the clothes hangers back in her closet.

"I don't know if I should be nervous or not. I don't know anything about them."

"Yeah, we've known him for years and not once has he spoke about them," she agreed. "Hey Riley, where do you want this?"

Riley looked at the object in her hands, "Just leave it back inside the closet."

She nodded and did as told. She always wanted to know what it meant to her but she never bothered to ask.

"The only thing I know about his family is his mom. And it's not a good thing. The last time I asked him, he said he didn't have a good relationship with her. I'm assuming he doesn't talk to his dad either since he was...you know...expelled from his school in Texas."

Josh walked into the room with Peach in his hands. He set her down on the bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "I think I saw his mom once," he began. "She stepped out of an expensive car and they talked for a few minutes. When she left I asked Lucas who that was and he said that it was a friend of his aunt, but I don't think it was."

"That makes no sense, why would he lie if it was his mother?" Maya asked.

Riley thought for a few seconds, "I mean this was a while ago. Did he ever mention her after?"

"No," Josh shook his head and ran a hand through his daughter's hair.

"So then it couldn't be his mom. We would've met her by then."

"Whoever it was, she looked like she made a lot of money. I mean she was dressed in what looked expensive and the car she was driving, a regular middle-class person could not afford."

"Maybe she saved up," Riley suggested. "I mean Lucas did say his parents were smart."

It was quiet after that. Josh resumed paying attention to his daughter and Maya helped Riley pack. This continued for a few more minutes until he said something, "Isn't Texas like a bad place to be in right now?"

"Um, no, why?" Riley said, unsure.

"Its kidnapping rates have gone up in the past year. They're extremely high compared to other states. It's all over the news."

"Oh yeah, I read something about that. They're mainly homeless people."

"I doubt I'll get kidnapped," Riley said as a matter of fact.

"Hey, you never know," Josh said with a sly smile. Riley, taking notice of this, threw a pair of socks at him.

"That's not funny."

**[][][]**

A half hour passed and Riley had finished packing her luggage. She was in the kitchen now, watching as Josh and Maya talked in the distance. She had laid Peach on the counter and rubbed her fingers across her cheek in circular motions. She was so precious and warm and had the face of an angel.

It reminded her of the day she found out about Maya's pregnancy. She jumped with joy at the sound of the word.

There was a knock on the door and Riley knew who it was. He knocked in a way that she would never forget. She set Peach on her hip and Josh opened the door. When it swung open, Lucas was standing there in a gray tuxedo. He must've gotten off of work.

"What's up, Josh?" It'd been a while since they'd seen each other. "You ready, babe?"

Riley handed Peach off to Maya and took a deep breath. She was starting to get nervous. "I am."

"We'll be back in a couple of weeks," he said and reached for her things. Riley was standing outside her apartment and seeing the three with Peach in the middle made her smile, "If anything happens let me know. And don't forget to lock the door when you leave."

**[][][]**

"Mr. Friar," a man said as soon as they stepped out the car and onto the airport. "Your things will be taken care of from here. Have a nice flight."

"Thank you," he said before grabbing Riley's hand. "Are you ready?"

The brunette looked at the man who was now transferring their things onto a separate vehicle. "That's not how it works, what are they doing?"

Lucas looked back at the man and chuckled, "Trust me. We're taken care of."

The process of getting onto the airplane was somewhat different than what Riley had previously experienced. A woman who was dressed in formal attire approached the two and led them through everything. Before she knew it, they were already on the plane.

"Right this way," the woman said. She had a very soft voice, one that was perfect for the job she had. "I hope you like this first class experience. My name is Mallory if you need anything."

"First class?" Riley asked as soon as she left. "Lucas we can't afford this."

"Relax," he knew this would've been her reaction, he just expected it to be later on in the flight when they received their food. "My family has connections with the airline and I pulled a few strings. Just sit back and enjoy the flight, we're in good hands."

"What do you mean your family has connections with the airline?" she watched as he took a deep breath. "Lucas, what exactly does your family do?"

"They're comfortable people," he described. "Their investments are broad. Mostly in fashion because of my mom and real estate because of my dad. The rest is because they had the money to do so."

She furrowed her brows, "So they're rich?"

He shook his head, then nodded, then shook his head again. "They have money, yes, but I don't know if rich is the right word."

"Is that why you never talk about them?" she asked. "Because you didn't want any of us to know?"

He finally set the catalog down and turned to her, his hands reached for her and their eyes met. "I didn't want you guys to see me any different."

"Of course not. We've been wanting to meet your family for the longest time, you should've said something."

"I should've, but what does it matter now? You're gonna meet them..."

She thought for a second. In a way, he did have a point but she refused to see it. "...which is why you're going to tell me everything about them. Starting now."

**[][][]**

Since the day Lucas told Riley that he was born in Texas, she imagined his childhood to be a cowboy yee-haw type of life. She had never been so wrong. Everything from his neighborhood was completely different than what she had imagined.

The grass was bright green instead of dried, the day was fresh instead of hot and they weren't outside in the country.

"Is this it?" she asked as they stopped in front of a gate.

"Yes," he confirmed. When his eyes met hers, he could tell that her breathing was out of control and spots of sweat were taking form on her forehead. "Are you nervous?"

"A little, yes." she took a deep breath, "Do they know I'm coming?"

Lucas avoided her stare. He forgot to mention that to his parents when they were on the phone.

"They don't know I'm coming?" Riley's eyes shot wide. She began to fan herself with her hands and await his answer.

"It's not like they won't be expecting someone. Every time I go and visit them they ask me if I have a girlfriend, or if I've met the right one. They'll be happy to see you, I promise."

The car began to move again and this time they were inside the Friar property. Immediately the first thing Riley noticed were more trees and a tall grass hill, the type of nicely cut green grass rich people had. As the winds moved the leaves, the structure of the house became more noticeable.

It was huge, massively huge.

The cream-colored coating of the house made it many times more valuable and the palm trees beside it gave it the all-time Spanish feel. As they drove closer to it, Riley began to see a white marble fountain with bright, blue water. "This is the biggest house I've ever seen."

"Just wait till you see the inside," he informed. The car was finally in front of the house and a couple stood just outside of it. She assumed they were his parents.

Lucas was the first to get out. When he rounded the car, she looked to her right and saw him hug his parents. It brought a smile to her face. They talked for a few more seconds before he turned back to face the car, opening the door for her.

She stepped out as soon as he said the words, "...my girlfriend, Riley."

His parents were stunned for only a short second. When that passed, they greeted her with as much enthusiasm as they did with Lucas.

Riley could only imagine what this trip would entail.

**[][][]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. In this chapter Riley will meet Lucas' family and she will get to know them too. Let me know what you think. **

**Guest: Peach is short for Peaches which is something Maya and Riley call each other. I thought it was cute, if you don't like it then you don't gotta say anything. Just don't review and that's it. **

**Guest #2: Thank you for defending me. Guests are so quick to get brave. I hope you like this chapter.**

**HideAndSeekCat: When I was brainstorming ideas for Joshaya's baby, I was going to go with some other typical name you hear in life. But when I remembered what Riley and Maya called each other, which is Peaches, I wanted Peach to be her baby's name. I didn't think it was gonna be disliked by so many of you guys. Like damn. The name stays and my mind won't be changed on that. Yes, their trip to Texas will bring out some bad things and Lucas' parents...they're something alright. As for what you said, Riley and Lucas' relationship is incomplete. She's barely meeting his parents, they haven't said I love you to each other, and she's not ready for a long commitment - that kind of stuff will make them question things. **

**Where Love Blooms**

**[][][][]**

Isabella was his mom's name. Daniel was his dad's.

They were both fairly tall and had a light complexion. They dressed in the typical clothing any wealthy person would dress in, she feared they would act like on too, but something about them gave Riley a completely different vibe. They seemed kind and generous.

"It's nice to meet you, Riley," his mother brought her in for a hug. "You must have a beautiful personality if Lucas decided to bring you home."

"Thank you, and I'm so glad I got the chance to finally meet you two. Lucas talks about you all the time," she lied. It felt appropriate to do so because she knew almost nothing about them and she was compelled to compliment them.

They were led inside and his hands were laced with hers and something about the inside of it made her nervous. It was truly massive.

"I'm sure you two must be hungry, I'll have Lupe prepare something," Isabella spoke as she walked to the kitchen, in doing so the echo of her heels pressing against the tile floors quieted down.

"How long have you two been together?" his father asked. It shocked Riley because his voice was almost identical to Lucas'.

"We just hit three years last week," the brunette answered. Lucas smiled at her when she did.

"I wish we'd known," his father informed. "Lucas is very private."

"Very," she agreed while she stared at her boyfriend. He kept his entire childhood a secret from her and she wished she'd known about it.

"Lucas?" a girl said as she entered the foyer. When they both turned to look at her, Riley saw that the girl had light blonde hair and green eyes just like him. She must've been sixteen years old or younger. "It's about time you showed up. You're late."

"It's good to see you too, Sophia," they hugged. "Riley, this is my little sister Sophia, Sophia this is my girlfriend Riley."

"Girlfriend?"

"Sister?" they questioned in unison.

"Yes," Lucas answered the both of them.

Riley was surprised but from the looks on everyone's faces, she wasn't showing it. Now that she knew, Riley could see the similarities. It was more than just the hair and the eyes, it was the smile she had when she saw him. "It's nice to meet you," she extended her hand for her to shake.

"Same here," Sophia said. Now that Riley knew about her existence, she was prepared for them to become close friends.

"Lupe's making pasta, the kind you like Lucas."

"I missed her cooking..."

"She missed you," his mother added before pointing to a huge glass door. "Why don't we go outside? The weather is perfect today."

As they walked out, Riley couldn't help but wonder how many family members Lucas had that she did not know of. There could be more and she would have to be prepared. Their backyard was another thing she did not expect. It ran for miles and the grass was green. There was a pool with stone surrounding the perimeter of it, just ahead was a basketball court and beside it was a tennis court. There was also a bar stand where Isabella and Daniel were sitting.

"This is a beautiful home, Mr. and Mrs. Friar," Riley complimented.

"Thank you. We're glad you like it. We got this house when Lucas was just a baby, you should've seen him. Like a kid in a toy store. At the age of five, he was still unfamiliar with the house, so he thought it was a good idea to play hide and seek with his cousin and he got lost. We thought he was missing," his mother began to laugh because she couldn't believe how scared she was. When she saw him crying in the corner of the third floor she was relieved.

"Okay, we're gonna skip the embarrassing kid stories. We're not doing that," Lucas interrupted.

"No, continue please."

"Don't even get me started with the time he drew with crayons on the wall - "

"We're done."

Riley laughed. The reason she enjoyed this so much was that for once she was learning about his childhood instead of the other way around. She didn't know how much she needed to hear about him as a kid until she did.

"Okay that's the last one," Isabella said, but she made the gesture to Riley that she wasn't finished. "Lucas, how long will you be staying with us?"

"Two weeks," he answered. "We might stay a few days longer if something doesn't come up."

"Perfect," his mother smiled. "Does Riley know why you decided to bring her?"

"To meet you guys," Lucas answered. He really hoped this trip would make Riley love him even more instead of having the opposite effect. "But if you're talking about the announcement...I don't think I've told her."

"What announcement?" the brunette was confused. She only knew little about their work which didn't help.

"Daniel and I are going to announce an anti-kidnapping campaign that'll help prevent the disappearances here in Texas. We've partnered with various charities. With the right people, we can change Texas," Isabella was very persuasive. Riley had only known her for ten minutes and it was already clear that she had more brains for business than she did for fashion.

What also caught her attention were the kidnapping rates. Josh had informed her about it before they took off. They were mysteriously high and normally affected teenagers and homeless people. "That's very thoughtful of you, the both of you. You must be very proud of your parents, Lucas."

"There's no need to be proud. We're just doing what's right," Daniel added.

"C'mon," Lucas said to Riley as he extended his arm. "I'm gonna show her around. We'll be right back."

"Okay, but be back in time for dinner. And have fun."

**[][][][]**

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this was your life growing up," Riley whispered to him as they walked away. There was nothing for him to hide. Everything she'd seen so far was all worth sharing with friends. "You're unbelievable."

"Okay, are you done?" he said and they stopped walking. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he pecked her nose. "Do you forgive me?" He asked with a look she wouldn't be able to resist.

"I forgive you," she said but then pulled apart from his grasp. "So, where do you wanna show me around?"

"The garden. There's a trail I would take by myself before I moved to New York. I think you'll like it."

They continued to walk and Riley knew where the garden was located. She knew this because she could see the very tall bushes from where she stood. When they got near it, Riley knew that it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. The flowers, the smell, the pond, the lights, it was all so beautiful. "Will I be meeting some of your friends?

"You already know them."

"The ones from Texas, dummy," their hands were still intact and she appreciated how warm they were. "You've never talked about them."

"Riley, I -"

"You should call them and invite them over," she suggested. As soon as this idea came to her, others did too. "Like a little reunion. I doubt you've seen them in a while or kept in touch with them - "

"I didn't have any friends here in Texas. I was young, remember?"

"Lucas, you weren't that young. How old were you? Thirteen, fourteen? That's old enough to have friends, many actually. You were in the seventh grade. Not that young." There was a silence when Riley looked over at him. He didn't meet her gaze. "You really didn't have any friends?"

He shook his head no. "New York is where my friends are. Not here."

The brunette nodded and dismissed the suggestion. "So what did you do here as a kid?"

"A lot of dirt bike riding," he answered. "I rode a sheep when I was younger at a Mutton Bustin' Rodeo. And then an actual bull at the age of fourteen, I lasted two seconds before I fell off but no one seems to remember that because all they could remember was Judy the Sheep."

"Judy the Sheep?" Riley questioned. "Why would -?"

He covered his face from the embarrassment. "Because I couldn't hold onto her for more than one second and I fell into a puddle of its own shit."

"Were you hurt?" she asked.

"No, I was fine. Humiliated, that's what I was."

Riley tried to contain her laughter but the noises that were coming out of her mouth were too hard to keep quiet. Before she knew it, she herself was laughing and Lucas was staring at her very sternly. "That's so cruel," she tried to not laugh again but she couldn't. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Everyone else laughed too. But I was just a kid though."

"But then you rode a bull?" she questioned him. This time the laughter was gone because a sheep couldn't compare to how deadly a bull was. "That's dangerous. Were you hurt?"

"No, just a couple of bruises from where I landed when I fell off of it. Nothing serious."

"And people laughed at you? Why would they laugh?"

"Because I didn't last as long as most of the kids my age did."

"What was that?" They sat down on a bench and stared at the pond, there were fishes swimming inside it.

"Four seconds and I lasted half of that," he answered. "The record overall was seven seconds by McCullough in 1970, he was only seventeen years old. The youngest of all in the Austin Roundup Rodeo. Second place belongs to his oldest grandson, Alfred. He's my age."

"Lucas, it's been years since you rode that bull, I doubt anyone will remember and thank God that's never happening again."

"Well, you don't need to worry. My rodeo days are over. It would be nice to go back though and see what's changed."

"When I think of a rodeo, not only does bull riding come to mind, but the bars and the dancing do. I'd love to go to one too. They sound fun."

"Oh, I almost forgot. We have a motorcycle in the guest house, do you want to go for a ride."

"You know how to ride one?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered her and stood up. "C'mon," he pulled her. As they continued to walk towards the guest house, Riley noticed a shirtless guy playing in the basketball courts. He was fit, had black hair and tan skin. She didn't see him there before. Just as he was getting ready to shoot a three-pointer, he stopped because he noticed her.

"Lucas?" he asked, in disbelief. "Is that really you?"

"Aaron?" it took him a while to see the person's face but when he did, he smiled. "What's up? How you been?"

They shook hands and talked for a bit before Lucas decided to introduce Riley. "Aaron this is my girlfriend Riley. Riley this is my cousin Aaron."

"Nice to meet you," he said the second their hands touched. Aaron looked like he was their age. He stared at her for a few seconds before looking back at Lucas. "Holy shit look at you. I see you've been hittin' the gym. Working out? How much do you lift?"

"Still more than you," he answered. "Why are you here?"

"I've been traveling. When your parents got a hold of me and they told me they wanted the family to come together again I booked a flight the same day. I've been here for three days now, waiting for my parents to come."

"You're here for the full two weeks."

He nodded. "Riley, is this your first time in Texas?" he asked her and she nodded. "Let me shower and then we'll show her around. Are you down?"

"Okay, hurry up."

He smiled at her before running back inside the house. "Cousin?" Riley asked. "Who and who exactly will I be meeting in the time we're here?"

"More family," Lucas answered. "And you'll meet them all, I promise. When we leave Texas, you'll know my entire family, okay?"

"I better. It just doesn't make sense," her eyes went from staring at his to the massive house behind him. "You went to a public school?" she asked, "In New York? When you could've gone to some private school in England or something?"

"I told you. I just wanted a normal life."

"So you hid your family from me?" she countered.

"No," he held both her hands, "I just didn't want you to look at me differently. We're 'comfortable' just like I said."

"Okay," she crossed her arms. "So, if you're 'comfortable' like you say you are, how much does your family make a year."

He was surprised by her question, "I'm not gonna answer that."

"Because you're rich. And your family makes bank," she said to him. "Lucas you spent a whole two weeks taking showers in my apartment because you didn't pay the water bill."

He chuckled, "Something a normal adult would do."

"Riley," his mom called to her. She was getting ready to walk inside the house before she yelled her name, "I'd love to get to know you. Why don't we meet me for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Of course, Mrs. Friar. I'd love that"

She gave a slight nod before entering the house.

"I think she likes me," Riley blushed. It made her feel good that she was already warming up to his mom and it gave her the confidence to meet the rest of his family.

**[][][][]**

His room was huge. She spent a few minutes staring at everything. All of it. She was unpacking and placing everything in the drawers. It wasn't until a knock on the door caught her attention.

"Hey," he said and walked in. He saw that Lucas had set his luggage down on the bed but he wasn't in the room.

"He's downstairs," Riley answered as she put her shirts in the closet by the bed. "His mom wanted to talk to him."

"I see," he sat down on the couch. "You know if we'd known he was bringing you we'd have someone do this for you. I mean I didn't even know he was coming to visit so soon."

"I don't mind," Riley answered as she finished unpacking the clothes from one luggage. "Plus, it helps me remember the drawers my clothes are in."

"That's true," he agreed. There was a silence for a few seconds before he spoke again, "How has Lucas been these past couples of years? I haven't seen him in a really long time."

"He's been great," Riley answered. "He was my friend for a really long time before we started dating."

"When he moved over there, Lucas and I would talk every day," Aaron informed. "But after a few months, we sort of stopped. It's good to see he made the right choices in New York."

_The right choices?_ Riley thought. _What did that mean?_

"If Lucas wasn't so private we would've met a long time ago," he continued. "But I'm sure we'll be good friends by the time you guys leave."

"I am too," she agreed.

"I take it that he hasn't told you much about his childhood?" he changed the topic.

"I'm slowly learning more," she told him. "But I'll ask your aunt when I see her tomorrow."

"Well, if you want to know more about his wild side, you can always ask me."

_Wild side?_ she asked herself. Riley began to feel like there was something she didn't know. "He's always been so good at avoiding my questions," Riley began. She set her coat down and looked at his room, "This place is bigger than my apartment."

"The funny thing is that this is one of the smaller bedrooms."

"Your family is crazy rich," Riley moved onto the second luggage bag to place the clothes inside the closet. "What about your parents?"

"Mine are rich too," he smiled.

"That's not what I meant. Tell me about them, I'd like to know what they do before I meet them."

"Well, for starters my dad's name is Jack and my mom's name is Emma. Lucas' dad and mine are brothers. As for their jobs, my dad owns an airline company and my mom owns two or three apartment complexes. I'm their only child so you can imagine how spoiled I was when I was younger."

Riley laughed, "Must've been an awesome childhood."

"Yes," he answered. "Well, I should get going downstairs. I'll try to get Lucas to show you through the town, trust me you're gonna love it."

"I'm sure I am," she said before he walked off.

**[][][][]**

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Leave a review!**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: During the time I spent writing this story, I knew that it was important that my ideas and what I wanted the readers to feel translated through my writing. I want you guys to know from this point and on that Riley's character will have you guys questioning her motives, but I will get into detail about that when we get closer to the chapter. My authors notes will always reveal hints about what is to come so pay attention. **

**Guest(#1): Thank you so much. It means a lot that you look forward to reading the next chapter. **

**My First Hater: I'm not being a bitch, I'm not coming onto this site to hate on anyone. You are. Why are you even on my story if all you have to say are hateul things? And I don't need a story with a 100+ reviewers to feel accomplished, I already got one. The point of me doing this is to publish stories that I like, reviewing is a plus and yes, I like reading the reviews because they mean a lot, but it's not mandatory and I don't need them to continue. I leave long comments to the people that leave long reviews because I try to answer or respond to everything they say. And damn if the name Peach is so controversial to you and you hate it so much then go somewhere else to complain. Or do it here with your reviews, they'll only make my numbers go up. Lol. Thanks for being honest tho. **

**Guest(#2): Lucas family is complex and the reason why he didn't want Riley to know much about his family will be revealed. A part of the reason why has already been explained in the third chapter I believe. As for their relationship, I won't reveal anything but just keep in mind that this is a Rucas fic and well, who doesn't want them together? And thank you for reviewing. I means a lot. **

**Guests can you give yourselves a username from now on so that I can address you guys next time? Thank you so much. **

**Where Love Blooms **

**[][][][][]**

Lucas loved Texas with Riley. There was something about her presence that made him love it even more. She brought peace, kidness, and tranquility and that was something Lucas knew his family loved.

His family was having dinner in the backyard under a well-lit trellis and Riley and Lucas joined them.

He couldn't help but smile everytime they looked at each other or whenever his family liked something she had said. Knowing that his family was taking a liking into her made him feel better.

"Lucas told me that you're mother does a lot of vontunteer work," Aaron began as he stared at Riley. "What do you do?"

"I own a bakery," she informed.

"A bakery," he smiled. "Must be nice adding a few extra pounds onto this guy," he joked and placed his hand on Lucas' shoulder.

"Enough," he gestured. Just then he noticed that the butler and the cooks were approaching them. "Food is here."

"Finally," Sophia sighed as she stared at the burger that was placed on her plate. "This looks so amazing."

"Randy, our cook, makes the best burgers in the state. He's been working for my aunt and uncle for twenty years now and you're about to figure out why."

"I'm sure," she agreed.

After eating dinner and spending some time near the bonfire, Lucas and Riley decided that it was time they both go to sleep. She was so happy because the entire time Aaron and Lucas were trading playful insults back and forth and stories about the things they did when they were younger. She loved that she finally found someone she could talk to about his childhood.

When he closed the giant sliding door into his home, Riley reached for his hand and smiled at him. "Your family is nice, Lucas. Really nice," she complimented.

"Wait till you meet the rest," he smiled and they walked up the stairs. "I'm sure there's one person you'll hate."

"Hate is a strong word," she objected.

"Yeah, well," he opened the door to his room and let her in first. "My cousin's have strong personalities."

Once they were changed into their pajamas and had slipped into bed, Lucas gave Riley a kiss on the forehead and they went to sleep.

**[][][][][]**

The next morning when Lucas woke up, he was surprised to see that Riley wasn't sleeping beside him. He sat upright and noticed she wasn't in the room. He got up, showered, and changed into his clothes, before walking downstairs and into the backyard.

There they were, his girlfriend and his mother laughing and eating breakfast.

"Well if it isn't the best thing a man can ask for," he said and gave them both a kiss. "To see his girlfriend and mother become friends." He took a seat next to Riley and picked out of her plate. "How long have you two been talking?"

"Only an hour," Riley answered. "I didn't want to wake you up."

"No problem," he took a bite out of an apple that was placed on the center of the table. "So, what were you two talking about?"

"Should we tell him, Mrs. Friar?" Riley playfully asked.

"I think we should keep him guessing," she smiled. "I need to get going, I have an event to plan but I will catch up with you two when I get back."

"Bye mom," Lucas said as she walked away. "So," he turned to Riley. "What should we do today?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, there's this diner I used to go to when I was younger..."

"I already ate - "

"I haven't," he countered with the cutest smile. "C'mon," he pulled her hand and they walked towards the foyer. "Not only do I wanna show you the diner but there's a waitress there that - "

The butler opened the main door and in walked a nicely dressed woman in a yellow dress. She had brown hair and green eyes and wore the best pair of shoes Riley had ever seen. "There's a car load of luggage that needs to be moved into the main guest room. Be careful with my stuff."

"Lena?" Lucas asked and she walked towards him. "Hi."

"Oh, Luke, it's so good to see you," when she approached him, she slid off her coat and handed it to Riley. "Can you put this in the closet? Thank you," she looked at him now, "You've gotten much taller."

Lucas stared at Riley and took the coat from her, "Actually, Lena, this is my girlfriend, Riley."

"Girlfriend?" she asked, surprised.

"I'm Riley," the brunette extended her arm and Lena just stared at it. She quickly got the impression that she wasn't going to be shaking it.

"My mom and dad aren't home so it looks like you'll have nothing to do for a few hours. Riley and I are going out."

"Where are you going?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Betty's Diner."

"You're still going to that place? Its trashy," Lena insulted and when Lucas nodded she sighed, "Ugh, can I come?"

"No way."

"Yes," Riley answered. She looked at Lucas before staring back at her, "Of course you can come."

"Perfect. I'll be back in five minutes and then we can go."

"Why did you do that?" he asked. "She's mean and she has been ever since she was little."

"How else am I going to get to know your family? This is the perfect chance."

"I already told you, there are just some people in my family you do not want to meet," he placed his hands on both her shoulders, "You should just keep close to me and then you'll be all right."

A few minutes passed and they were in the diner now. When they sat down, Riley noticed just how happy Lucas looked. He was staring everywhere and smiling uncontrollably.

"Here are your menu's," an older woman said and placed them on their table. "My name is Joan if you guys need anything. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Can I get a vanilla milkshake with a blueberry muffin - ?"

Upon hearing this Joan looked up to stare at whoever said that. Immediately, her smile grew when she saw Lucas. "I can't believe it. You're back?"

"Hi Joan, it's been a long time."

Seeing this made Riley extremely happy. She assumed this was the waitress Lucas wanted her to meet.

"Joan, this is my girlfriend Riley," he introduced them both and watched the way Joan's eyes lit up again. It brought back many memories of when he would walk there after school just to talk to her as she worked.

"Aren't you a lucky girl?" she complimented. "You got the right one. Keep him."

"Thank you, Joan."

"Now," she said, returning to her job. "What can I get for you today?"

"Burger and fries. And the vanilla smoothie," he answered.

"Some things never change," she said as she jotted the order down. "And you, Riley?"

"I'll have what he's having."

Joan turned to the girl next to them. It was a girl she had never seen before and from the looks, she was giving, she did not like this place. "I'll just have a water."

"Perfect. I'll be back with your food."

"She seems nice," Riley complimented as she watched Joan walk away. "How did you two get so close?"

"I don't know, it just sort of happened. I walked in one day to finish my homework, she helped me solve the empirical formula and then _boom_ a bond was created."

"That's so cute. If the people of New York were as kind as the people here, I'd be just as close with everyone."

"Doubt it," Lena mumbled under her breath.

Riley took notice of this but she wasn't going to let it bring her hopes down. She believed that anyone could turn to kindness if he or she had the right people lead them there. "Lena, where did you come from?"

"LA," she answered. "I'm a fashion designer and I travel a lot. Wherever the celebrity needs me, I'm there."

"I can see, that," she complimented. "Your clothes are amazing. I love this color and the style of the dress looks amazing."

"Of course it is, I designed it myself," Lena said very confidently. "If you ever need to reinvent your style and get out of your grandma clothes, I'm more than happy - "

"Okay," Lucas interrupted. He knew where this insult was leading and he didn't want it to hurt her feelings. "Lena, why are you here? You're a day early."

"That's because your mother needed me. I designed her dress and she needed to try it on before tomorrow so she flew me in from Studio City."

"What's tomorrow?" Riley asked. It must've been important to Isabella if she wanted her dress to fit the day before.

"My mom's making the campaign announcement tomorrow," Lucas informed her. "She's invited a lot of people which includes writers so the story is out that same night."

"So it's like a big event?" Riley had seen parties like this on tv. Where powerful and wealthy people gathered in a big house and drank red wine, where live music played and guests dressed in the fanciest clothes on the planet.

"Clearly, you've never been to one," Lena insulted her. She then turned to Lucas, "Where is she right now?"

"I don't know," Lucas spoke. He didn't like the way she was speaking to Riley and he wanted to call her out on it but that would make Riley feel guilty if he yelled at her. "She could be at my father's company."

"Then I'll drive there," she got on her feet and walked away without saying goodbye. Riley watched her go and then looked at Lucas, she didn't want to say anything negative about her because it felt wrong to do so.

"That's Lena for you," he said. "She'll never change."

"She's not that bad," Riley defended. "She's just ..."

"Rude? Judgemental? Bitter?" he suggested and Riley laughed.

"She loves what she does and she's confident about it," she told him. "Sure, she says things she shouldn't but I don't believe she's as bad as you think."

"That might be the nicest thing I've ever heard anyone say about her," he grabbed her hand and kissed the palm of it. "I love that about you. Other people would never talk to her again, but not you."

"Here is your food," Joan smiled. "And here is that blueberry muffin you would always ordered as a kid," she slid it over to him and then smiled. "I can't believe it. You've gotten so tall."

Time passed and Riley watched as Joan and Lucas comfortably spoke to each other. They talked about the time they spent apart and what has happened in Joan's life and what has been happening in Lucas'. Riley loved that for once in the relationship she was looking from the third point of view and seeing his life and past develop with the people he has grown up with. She felt like this was important to her because in their three-year relationship he was always the one learning new things about her and not the other way around.

**[][][][][]**

Riley walked the halls in Lucas' home. She was trying to find the theatre room because Lucas said they could have a movie date in the night, she wanted to get there a bit earlier so that she could find a movie. She rounded many halls and stared at many family portraits that she had never seen before. When she continued to walk, she began to hear mumbling coming from one of the rooms in the house.

When she came near it, she saw a door open and knocked on it. "Come in," the voice said. It sounded like Sophia's.

"So this is your room," Riley said as she walked in. The room was similar to Lucas' except that her's was painted pink, almost a rose gold type of paint. "It's very pretty."

"Thank you," she sat upright on the bed and patted for Riley to join. "Hey, Max? Yeah, I'll call you back. Bye."

"Oh, sorry, you didn't have to. I can just - " she pointed back to the door as a gesture that she could just leave.

"No, it's okay. He'll call me back it doesn't matter."

Riley joined her on the bed and sat crisscrossed, "He?" she asked. "Is this boy a special friend?"

"Sorta," Sophia mentioned. "We've only been talking for a couple of days so it's nothing serious, yet."

"Is he cute?" Riley asked she was interested in her little love life mainly because she thought it was cute. "Does your family know about him?"

"Yes and no," she answered. "They can never know. Right now, I just want to keep it small. I mean we just started seeing each other this way and if my parents found out, they would make me end it and I really, really, really like this boy."

The brunette smiled, "I remember going through this little phase with Lucas. Reading his texts and receiving his calls made me so nervous."

"Got any advice?"

"Just know he's the right one," Riley told her. "Once you know, you'll treat your relationship with him like it's the most fragile thing you own."

"How do you if he's the right one?"

"Well," she began. In order to answer this question Riley had to think back to when she and Lucas were just starting their relationship, it was easy because she remembered every single detail. "You'll think about him a lot. Everything he says or does will have a special place in your heart, it'll make you feel like something about him is so special to you that you wanna treat it right and protect it. Then, if he feels the same way...you'll have to fight extra hard to make sure that what you both feel stays that way. If he thinks you're the one, he'll do the same."

She nodded, "I met him in school. Ever since we were kids our friends would joke about us liking each other, who knew they were right?"

They both began to smile and talk about the boy Sophia liked. She would ask Riley a whole bunch of questions and she would try to answer them from what she thought was right. When she checked the time she realized that she had been talking to her for over half an hour. "I should get going I'm late for my date with your brother. Can you believe it? And it's right next door."

"The theatre?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Don't let him finish all the popcorn, he does that and I bet you he still does."

"Okay," Riley smiled. She liked that they had the time to talk to each other even if it was as simple as talking about boys. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

**[][][][][]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Where Love Blooms**

**Guest: I love how Riley was portrayed in Girl Meets World, her character was amazing. And there is more to come about Riley's and Lena's relationship that we will find out about. And it's okay, people are always going to hate. The best way to respond to it is by standing your ground. Thank you. **

**[][][][][][]**

Lucas was never fond of the house parties his parents threw whenever they had an important announcement to share. He hated them because he never got the chance to speak to someone who was his own age or about anything interesting. They always wanted to know about his grades, if he's behaving, how old he's gotten or other things about him that he hated talking about. Aaron and Lena and their other cousins would sneak into his room and they'd stay there for the night. They couldn't do that anymore because they were adults and were required to talk to people.

As he stood in the middle of the living room speaking with a man twice his age, he remembered just how much he disliked his parent's house parties.

He tried many times to end their conversation but the older man was not getting the hint. He gave their talk two more minutes before cutting it off and using an excuse. Riley was his excuse this time around.

He circled the house looking for her before he realized she was upstairs. When he was near the front door, he saw a middle age woman in a light purple dress. It was the mayor of the town. Margaret Bradford.

"Maggie?" he asked, surprised. He hadn't seen her in years and she was someone who Lucas looked up to and respected. She treated him well and Isabella and her were good friends. "I thought I wasn't going to see you."

She was just as surprised to see him. "Your mother called with news. She told me she's been working on something for the past few weeks and then said you were in town. But look at you..." She hugged him. "I'm so happy you're back."

"I am too, Maggie."

"Where are your parents, dear? I'd like to talk to your father."

"They should be in the backyard," he informed.

She took another good look at him and smiled before walking away. He turned to watch her leave but just then he noticed his little sister and asked about Riley. "The last time I saw her, she was getting ready."

"How long ago was that?"

"A half hour ago," she answered him before looking at her phone.

"Are you expecting someone - ?" he questioned.

"No!" she said abruptly, "I mean, why would I?"

He dismissed how weirdly she responded to that question and walked up the stairs. He looked up for a split second and then stopped in his tracks, it was Riley. She looked beautiful in the dress she wore. It was a red silk dress that stopped at her ankles. Her hair was curled and she wore makeup.

"It's like I'm falling for you all over again," he kissed her hand.

"You look," she stopped in front of him to fix his tie, "...good in a tux." A man stopped near them and offered them a drink. Lucas took two glasses of champagne from his tray and the man walked off. Riley loved the idea that she got to dress up like a princess and walk around in a mansion with powerful and well known people in it. She felt as if she were on a mission to take down a powerful businessman. "This life, Lucas, is amazing. Why would you keep it from me? I - amazing doesn't even begin to describe it, perfect does. This is perfect."

"It seems like it, yes," he began. One of the perks about having money was that he was never acquainted with jealousy and longing for things he couldn't afford. But after a while, especially when you grow up in it, it's normal to try and distance yourself from it. "But no matter how amazing it looks, there's always something ugly behind it."

She furrowed her brows, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"There you two are," Aaron called from across the room. "Hurry or you'll miss the announcement."

Riley waited for Lucas to answer her question, but she didn't think he heard her. He only gulped his drink and then turned to her. "C'mon."

"Thank you all for coming. It makes me happy to see the people I am close with and people who I work with in the same room as me. A lot of you know that Daniel and I like to branch out of our business and fund projects that we believe can help the world. Which is why my husband and I are excited to announce that we, alongside a handful of charities, are kickstarting a campaign to prevent the kidnapping rates here in Texas. Starting on April twenty-fourth we will establish strategies to prevent these terrible statistics which have risen to epidemic levels across the state. Texas is seeing over a thirty four percent increase in kidnapping rates in just six months. And the people who hold power need to work together to bring these rates down. Which is why my husband and I are happy to announce that we are going to keep those numbers at bay."

The guests began to clap and once that was done some approached them to express how thoughtful of them it was to do that.

Riley watched from across the room and smiled. She liked that there were good people in the world out there that did the right things with their money.

**[][][][][][]**

Midnight came and most of the guests were gone by then. Riley and Lucas rested in the living room alongside the rest of the family as Daniel and Isabella walked their last guests to the door. They seemed to be very well invested in their talk about future negotiations between their two companies.

"Thank God, I can finally take these off," Lena said and reached down to her heels. She wore a gold dress with a plunging neckline and her hair was straightened. "This night was by far the longest I have ever been through. And the men, especially the old ones, can't seem to take a hint. All they do is flirt and stare and make things uncomfortable. They're pigs."

"Try being asked about where I've been the past few years," Lucas added and leaned back on the couch. He was just as tired as everyone in the room was.

"Yeah, well, what do you expect when they haven't seen you in over a decade?" Lena countered.

Riley knew that being friends with Lena was gonna be the hardest thing she'd ever done. Especially when the threw resentment at Lucas and shade at her. She decided to say something positive after noticing that their faces weren't exactly there. "My favorite part was seeing everybody. And the food, of course, was delicious."

"I'm gonna go to sleep," Aaron informed as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Got a rodeo to go to first thing in the morning and thank God I am going so I can forget today ever existed."

"A what?" Lucas asked. "A rodeo?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Austin Roundup Rodeo, remember that place?"

"Can we come?" Riley asked.

"No, Riley -" Lucas tried to interfere but he was interrupted.

"Yeah. Yeah, why not? It'll be fun," Aaron slung his blazer over his shoulder. "C'mon Lucas it will be just like old times."

"I don't know about old times -" his voice was firm and he didn't like the fact that Aaron brought that place up in the first place.

"Lucas," she stood up, "You even told me that you'd like to go back, remember? Now is the chance."

"Listen to her, Lucas," he began to walk towards the stairs. "Let me know in the morning."

He looked at Riley in the eyes and then nodded. Something about her smile made him happy and determined to go to that rodeo. Maybe things would be different if she was by his side.

"If you guys are going then I'm coming too. There's no way I'm staying in this house all alone."

When she walked away, Riley turned to Lucas. "Maybe this is my second chance to get her to like me."

Lucas wrapped his arms against her waist and kissed her. He loved that she was optimistic and always looked at the bright side. "You're amazing, you know that? A lot of people would've given up already. And this dress, it's...beautiful on you."

She kissed him on the lips before seductively whispering into his ear, "Then help me take it off."

He felt the hairs in the back of his neck stand up. All he could do was nod and lead Riley to his bedroom.

**[][][][][][]**

The ride to the rodeo in the morning was a transition. The grass was no longer green, it had become dirtlike and muddy. The nice buildings were gone and instead became barns and farms for animals, the smell of cow manure and dirty liquids became thicker and this was all in a matter of a thirty minute drive.

When they reached the rodeo, Riley felt a sense of freedom. There was something about being in a different state and in a place that looked completely different than New York that made her feel like she could do things she hadn't before. Even the clothes she wore made her feel different. Had it not been for Lena, she would've showed up in regular shoes and a plain shirt. But she helped her with her outfit, despite the many eye rolls and scoffs whenever she brought something she thought was cute.

Lucas, on the other hand, looked completely normal in the clothes he was wearing and it amazed her because she had not seen this side of him. Only his family had.

They entered a bar and grill and sat down on a table. It wasn't long before a waitress attended them. She placed the menus down on the table and asked for their drinks.

"A beer," Aaron told.

"Make that two," Lucas added.

"I'll have a water, thank you."

"And I will have a pink lemonade," Riley answered. Staring straight ahead, she saw that there were tv's and they all showed various clips of the bull riders just outside the restaurant. "That's terrifying."

They all looked in her direction and nodded, "Terrifying but fun," Aaron said.

"I never used to pay attention to the techniques they use," Lucas mentioned as he observed the next rider. "No wonder I fell so quickly." The four of them laughed.

"The last time I came to one these was when I was seventeen. I came with a bunch of friends and the only reason I ever agreed to come was because of this cute boy I really liked. And I'm sure that dent on the wall was still there around that time." Lena pointed.

They all turned to look at it.

"Oh my God - "

"That's a big dent - "

"It was probably from a fight," Aaron informed. "There's a lot of them here."

"Here you are," the waitress said before placing their drinks on the table. After giving their orders, she walked off. Lucas watched her go but stopped when he saw someone familiar on the tv.

"Hey, Aaron? Who is that?" he asked.

"That is Alfred McCullough," Aaron answers. "Bull riding has sort of become his thing these past few years. Just like his grandfather."

"Alfred?" Riley asked. "Lucas isn't that the guy you were telling me about."

"Yeah," he answered and stared directly at the Tv. He watched as Alfred got on top of it. When the bull was released, he counted the seconds he stayed on. Five seconds. Close to beating his own grandfather's record. The people outside the ring began to cheer him on and congratulate him. Judging from the excitement in people, Lucas concluded that Alfred had become well known in the rodeo.

He returned his attention back to his friends but Riley could notice that he seemed angry. As if something about Alfred was bugging him, like there was history between them that he had not told her about.

She dismissed it for the time being but she didn't completely forget about it.

A few minutes passed and Alfred and a few other friends entered the same restaurant they are in and a roar of applause set off. This is when Lucas turned and saw him.

They were loud and went to order a beer.

A few minutes passed and the four of them talked about the bulls and how they were placed into events such as this. Both Aaron and Lucas knew a lot about it and they answered Riley and Lena's questions.

And before Riley knew it, Alfred was approaching Lucas.

"Lucas, is that you?" he asked. "You know I heard you were back but I didn't believe it." His eyes met with everyone's, but when he looked at Riley, he stopped. "Who's this?"

"My girlfriend," he answered but there was something about the way that came out. He was angry and Riley could notice the tension it was creating.

He extended his hand and Riley shook it. "Does she know about Judy the Sheep?" Alfred asked and then it became clear that he was trying to embarrass him in front of her. "Or Tombstone?"

There was a silence and that's when Aaron stood up. He approached Alfred and said something when they were close, "Don't you have somewhere else to be? I'm sure you don't wanna keep your friends waiting."

"Lucas," he called out. "I'm riding Tombstone again in two days, do you want to give it another try? You know everybody here remembers you as the kid who only rode a sheep for a second."

Lucas scoffed, his jaw clenched, but he accepted. "Okay, I'll see you here in two days."

"Lucas," Riley said. It was barely above a whisper because she was so shocked to hear what he had said. She didn't like the idea of seeing him do something so dangerous.

"We'll see who gets the higher score," he said before walking away.

"What the hell was that, Lucas?" Aaron asked him when he turned around. "You're not riding a bull, especially Tombstone. Do you know how dangerous he's gotten in the past years? He almost killed somebody."

His eyes didn't meet any of theirs. "I'm riding that bull. And I'm sorry Riley, but you can't change my mind either."

**[][][][][][]**

The drive from the rodeo was fairly quiet. Riley didn't speak to Lucas, Lucas didn't speak to Aaron, and Aaron didn't speak to him. The only one talking was Lena and she was complaining about how she wasn't being acknowledged for a trend she had started. It continued for the entire ride and no one said anything, she just talked.

When they were parked in front of the house, Riley could feel that sleeping by Lucas' side was going to feel different than it ever had. They had never gone to sleep next to each other angry or mad at the other.

They were inside the house now, in the foyer and Lena didn't waste any time going up the stairs and into her room to change out of the clothes she was in.

"Hey, guys, come into the living room," Isabella called to them. She had heard them enter the house.

The three of them walked into the living room and the first thing Riley saw was a couple, they were dark haired and sat straight. The woman wore a simple yet expensive looking dress while the dad wore a button down under a cashmere sweater.

Riley felt Aaron brush against her as he passed through, "Mom? Dad?"

**[][][][][][]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Where Love Blooms**

**xaviorismy1andonly3512: Thank you so much I hope you like this chapter. **

**[][][][][][][]**

_Morning._

Riley didn't even have to open her eyes to know. The room was bright, very bright as if the sun itself was in the same room. She rolled over to face the other side, Lucas' side, who she was going to wake up. She quickly saw that he wasn't there.

She got out of bed and walked towards the window to see if he was outside in the backyard. When she saw that he wasn't, she picked out her clothes, grabbed a towel, and got into the shower.

When she was dressed and ready for the day, she walked down the stairs and saw Aaron. He was sitting on a chair by the door typing on his phone.

"Aaron, do you know where Lucas is? He's not in the room."

"Er...gym? Maybe," he responded and pointed towards the hall on the right.

Riley took his directions and walked down the hall. She opened the door to the gym and saw him there. Lifting weights, wearing nothing but gray Nike shorts and covered in sweat. He sat upright when he saw her and took deep breaths, he had worked himself out.

"How long have you been up?" she asked him.

"A few hours," he stood up and walked towards the corner of the room where his water bottle was. He opened it and drank from it.

Riley was both mad and concerned for him. There was something about the way he stared, the way he breathed and the way he walked that let Riley know how he was feeling. It was the simple things she had learned about him that led her to know exactly what he was feeling.

She crossed her hands and stared at him, but he avoided eye contact. "Lucas, how could you do that? You're not riding that bull."

"Yes, I am, Riley," he argued. "I already told you, you can't change my mind about this."

He walked back to where he previously was and set the water bottle down beside him.

"If this is about trying to change people's mind about you because of some stupid sheep you rode when you were little then you don't have to. Lucas, the people who actually matter in your life know that you are so much more than that."

He didn't look at her. He was just focused on the wall behind her.

"If you ride this bull and get hurt - "

"What?" he challenged. "What Riley? What will you do?"

She didn't answer. She didn't exactly know where she was going when she said that or what she tried to imply. She knew by the look on his face that changing his mind would be hard because he had never looked so sure of anything. His eyes were finally on her and for a second Riley forgot to speak.

"What's the reason behind this?" she asked him. "Why did he get to you so easily?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said as he laid down on the bench press.

She stayed quiet for a few seconds and watched him. It was like she was seeing a completely different side to him. One she had never seen. "There's something about Alfred you're not telling me about."

He finally stopped and sat upright. "He's a bully, Riley. And a privileged asshole who has ruined people's lives. Just like his dad and his grandfather."

"Did he do something to you?" she asked him. "To get you this angry."

"He didn't have to," Lucas spoke. "I just can't let him win. I'm not gonna let him think he has power over me. I'm not someone he can just embarras and then forget about."

**[][][][][][][]**

Riley couldn't stand there and watch him like that. He had ignored every question she had and she decided to leave him to it. When she made it to the foyer she saw that Aaron was still there. "Waiting for your parents?"

"Yeah. We're going to eat breakfast and they're still getting dressed." There was a short silence after he spoke. "Any luck?" he asked her, referring to Lucas.

She shook her head no. "He's stubborn."

"Okay," Emma, Aaron's mother, said as she entered the foyer. Her husband, Jack, followed. "We're ready."

"Finally," he stood up from the chair.

"You're Lucas' girlfriend, aren't you?" Emma asked pointing at Riley.

She smiled, "Yes. I am."

"I've heard good things about you."

"We should get going," Jack reminded them. and they continued to move towards the door. Riley followed them out and closed the door behind them as soon as they had left.

When she turned around to walk towards the kitchen, Lena passed through with dress material in her hands. "Do you need help?"

"Please," she scoffed. "You don't know how to make a dress. You don't even know how to wear one."

"I meant with carrying the fabric," Riley said and ignored her insult.

"Oh, well, yeah, here," she handed her a few pieces of fabric and then told her to follow her up the stairs. When they reached her room, Riley saw a handful of mannequins standing in her room all dressed in unfinished clothing. They were missing a few more pieces on the dresses and the shirts. "Just set them down on the bed."

Riley did so and then wandered throughout the room. The dresses looked amazing and promising. "This white one looks really pretty."

"That's my least favorite," she expressed. "Riley, honey, your taste in dresses is sad."

"Not as sad as your designs," she retaliated.

Lena stopped searching for the blue fabric and turned to look at Riley, she had to admit that was a good comeback. "Not bad."

"Are these just-because dresses or are they for someone?" Riley asked.

"They're for people. These two," she pointed to the ones on the opposite room where she stood, "Are for me. Why become a designer if you can't make things for yourself, right?"

"Who have you made dresses for?" Riley was curious, Lena always spoke highly of her job and she wanted to know how high it was.

"Er...JLo, Chrissy Teigen, Viola Davis, Zendaya, Kim Kardashian - well, she was going to, but she rejected the dress last minute. There are more but I don't have time. Plus, you need to help me."

"Help you?"

"Yes, I need to pin a dress for a girl in California. You look to be around her stature - "

"I- will it fit?" Riley asked.

"Yes. C'mon, you'll finally know how it's like to be in a fifty thousand dollar dress. Especially if it was designed by me."

Riley ignored the insult and grabbed the dress. She walked into the bathroom and put it on, there was definitely work that had to be done to it. When she walked back out, Lena had her stand on a little table so that she could work on the dress. Riley could purposely feel her poking her with the needles for her own fun.

"So..." Lena began, "Last night. Did you talk to him?"

Riley felt the mixed emotions she had for Lucas return. "I did, but as he said, I can't change his mind."

"He's always been like that. Once he's made a decision, no one can change his mind."

"It's just so annoying. He knows he can get hurt, he knows he can get killed, he knows that he doesn't need to prove himself to people he'll never see again, yet he chooses to ignore that. There's something about Alfred, he's not telling me about."

Lena immediately stopped working on the bottom of the dress and looked up at her. "Alfred?"

"Yeah," Riley answered. She didn't know why she had reacted the way she did. "Do you know something?"

"I know a little. When Lucas was younger, he used to suffer from insomnia. And it was terrible. He was always stressed and anxious and he'd lash out at anyone. It was difficult, especially for him. He was going to therapy and he'd take medication for it," Lena set the pins down and returned back to telling her story, "He got better for a few weeks, but then, it - he - his health just plummeted. He was worse. He was throwing up, he was pale," she stammered, "It was completely different from insomnia."

"What was it?"

"His medication," she answered. "Alfred switched it and it made him worse. He was being poisoned and when his parents took him to the hospital, the doctors had to pump his stomach using a orogastric tube in order to suck out the toxin. When the doctor told his parents that the medication was switched, they bribed the doctor into not documenting his visit. The sketchy part is that Lucas knew it was Alfred all along and he didn't say anything."

Riley furrowed her brows, "Why?"

"I don't know. He just kept his mouth shut the entire time. The only good thing that came out of it was that his insomnia was gone and he was getting better."

"How did you know Alfred switched his medicine?" Riley questioned.

"Because I saw him - "

"And you didn't say anything?"

"You didn't know Lucas back then. He was a completely different person than he is today. You think you know him, but from the look on your face I don't think he's told you about his life here before he met you."

"What - what do you mean he was a different person?"

"This color looks great on you," Lena tried to change the topic but it didn't work. She didn't want to let herself get distracted by something that happened a long time ago.

"Lena, how was he different?"

"Look, it's not my place. It's not. I shouldn't even be talking about his past. It's not my right."

"How did Alfred even get the chance in the first place? Lucas hates him, remember? How did he switch them?"

"Alfred's parents and Lucas' parents are close. They used to have lunch together a lot and I think they worked with each other at some point. He did it a day when my aunt and uncle threw a house party."

"I can't believe him," there was an intense feeling in the bottom of Riley's heart. For the first time in their relationship, she was mad at him for something he had not told her. "He keeps secrets from me."

"All I can tell you is," Lena looked her in the eyes and set the rest of the needles down on the counter beside her. "They're secrets for a reason."

**[][][][][][][]**

A couple of minutes after Lena finished working on the dress, Riley walked back to Lucas' room. She was still upset about the news Lena had told her. When she stepped inside the room, she heard the shower in the bathroom running and she figured Lucas was in there.

She sauntered to her closet to change into a different outfit, one she would be wearing for the rest of the day. As soon as she changed into it, she looked at herself in the mirror.

She wore a rainbow-colored halter top with jeans and a jean jacket. When she looked up at her hair she figured she needed to do something to it because she couldn't have it down and tangled. So she walked into the bathroom.

"Hi babe," Lucas said to her.

She ignored him.

"Come join me," he offered and Riley shook her head no.

"Already showered," she told him. As she focused on her hair, part of her wanted to ask him about Alfred again. She wanted to talk to him about it but she held herself back from doing so.

The water stopped shortly after and Lucas stepped out of it with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked towards the mirror and looked at himself, before giving Riley a kiss. He then started to shave.

"Where are your parents? I didn't see them downstairs," Riley asked.

"They're probably at a business meeting, like always." He turned to look at her and asked if she was mad at him.

Riley told him that she wasn't, just concerned for him. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"You don't need to worry, Riley." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her another kiss. "Now, I'll let you finish getting ready because I'm taking you out tonight."

She watched him walk out the bathroom and that's when she made up her mind. She was going to find out every secret he was keeping from her.

**[][][][][][][]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Where Love Blooms**

**[][][][][][][][]**

Riley knew from the very beginning it was dangerous for Lucas to even agree to ride Tombstone, and seeing the bull for the first time in person convinced her of it. As she stood outside the ring and watched as the riders flapped on the bull's back, she couldn't understand why bull riding was even a thing. It was even more difficult for her to understand why Lucas would even do it in the first place.

As soon as the riders fell off the bull, they ran like hell to make it out. Although they mostly did, they were seconds away from getting killed.

The anxiety this was causing Riley made her cover her eyes for the most part. She was scared to let Lucas go because she felt like he'd get hurt if she loosened her grip on him.

Lena was standing right beside them with a discordant facial expression. She disliked the sport and she never understood why her cousins obsessed over it. She felt it was a way for foolish men to try and prove they could mount a beast and nearly lose their lives because of it.

It was Alfred's turn to finally ride the bull and after his turn, it was Lucas'.

"Lucas," Riley said to him. He was nervous and she could tell he was. She figured it was safe for her to try and change his mind. "This is dangerous and you know it. He's been doing this for God knows how long and you haven't. What if you get hurt?"

"I don't know, Riley. Just, please, don't make me any more nervous than I already am."

After a few more seconds of talking, their conversation ended shortly when the bull was released with Alfred on top. He held on as the bull tried to buck him off.

Lucas watched for the seconds he remained on the bull and it reminded him of the times they were younger. He always liked to prove that he was better and that he could do anything Lucas couldn't. But today was going to be different, he wasn't going to let him get what he wanted.

...4...5...6...7...

He fell. The bullfighters immediately began to run around the bull in hopes of ushering it back into its chute. Once it was safe, the crowd began to chant and Alfred stepped back onto the ring.

"Holy … he just tied with McCullough's record!" the announcer said in disbelief. "Ladies and gentlemen for the first time since 1970, someone has tied with McCullough!"

Lucas clenched his jaw as he watched Alfred absorb all the attention he was getting. It made him angry that someone so stuck up and mean could be receiving all that praise.

"Lucas - " Riley turned to him but he had already started walking towards the bull, his helmet on.

"Oh my God, he can be so stubborn," Riley complained.

"I know. It's like he gets it from me or something," Lena knew there were times where it was okay to do strictly what one wanted, but this was not the time for Lucas to be doing so.

"Guys, there's someone I want you to meet," Aaron said from behind them. When Riley turned around she was face to face with a brunette who was near her height. She had a light complexion with a pleasant smile. "This is my girlfriend...Missy."

Lena and Riley stared at each other, surprised. "It's nice to meet you, Missy," Riley extended her hand and Missy shook it. She found it a little weird that Aaron rarely talked about having a girlfriend in the time she knew him, but she didn't prolong the thought. She was searching for Lucas. When she spotted him, his eyes were already on hers. He took a deep breath and in a matter of seconds, the bull was released.

It bucked and kicked in any possible direction, but Lucas held on tight. Everything around him began to move slowly and he concentrated on his grip, the way the bull spun underneath him, and the good memories he had with Riley.

...3...4...5...6...

He started to sweat from his forehead and he could feel himself panic, but he took deep breaths. Lucas brought his arm out as a way to balance himself on the bull, it was how he started to steady himself.

...7...8...9...10

When he slid off the bull, the crowd began to cheer louder than before. Lucas was in disbelief of his own accomplishment. He had passed McCullough's record and was now the first to reach ten seconds. As he stepped out the ring, they all jumped at the opportunity to hug him. He was smiling, wide and all he could do was kiss Riley. He was overwhelmed with joy and relieved that he didn't get hurt.

As he pulled away, he noticed that there was someone standing behind Lena and Aaron. It was a girl.

"This is my girlfriend," Aaron introduced. "You know, Missy. Remember?"

He nodded and there was a silence.

"It's good to see you again, Lucas," she smiled.

**[][][][][][][][]**

He was staring out the window into the night sky. It was the stars he was looking at or the moon, but his thoughts weren't on how bright they were, it was on how happy and proud he felt. He heard a knock on the door and when he turned around he saw Riley. Immediately his smile grew.

"I didn't want to disturb you, but I couldn't wait any longer."

Lucas wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He kissed her many times.

"You're happy," she said with joy.

"That's because I did something I never imagined myself doing. Riley, I felt unstoppable," he moved a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her nose. "I know you probably hated me for acting so tough and stubborn, but I had to do this."

She shook her head, "I didn't hate you, Lucas. I was just scared, I didn't want you to get hurt. I care about you, a lot. And I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

He kissed her again. And this time he began to slide off his shirt.

**[][][][][][][][]**

The next morning, Riley felt a hand over her mouth. When her eyes shot open the first thing she saw was a strand of curly hair, Lena's hair. She quickly brought a finger to her lips, signaling for her to remain quiet and calm. She then gestured for her to get out of bed and follow her.

Riley finally had the chance to understand that it was morning and Lucas was still sleeping beside her. He looked peaceful and warm. She brought her feet out of bed and slid into her slippers, on her way out the door she put on her robe. "A simple budge would've worked, you didn't have to scare me." She informed.

"I didn't want to wake, Lucas," she said. "Look, I need to tell you something important."

"What is it?"

"It's about Missy," she began. Aaron's girlfriend. "You can't trust her. She may seem nice on the outside but she's not, okay? She's manipulative and she always gets what she wants."

"You just don't want me to make any friends around here - "

"Oh my God," she sighed, "Riley," her voice was stern now. "Missy and Lucas used to date back in the seventh grade. And she was crazy about him. She would always follow him and look through his phone, she used to feed him lies about us so that he could become more dependent on her. She faked being sick and hurt all the time so he could see her, she was crazy."

Riley had a hard time believing what Lena was saying. She met Missy a day ago and she was really nice to her, nicer than Lena had ever been. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because," she looked around the hallway to make sure it was still empty. "Missy wasn't dating Aaron before Lucas came back to Texas."

She furrowed her brows. When Lucas first saw Missy, Riley noticed his reaction. He knew her, that was certain. But he was also caught off guard like there was business between them he wasn't ready to face. "That still doesn't mean anything."

"You don't need to believe me, Riley," Lena said. "Just keep an eye on her when she's near him. You don't want her disrespecting you by going after him again." Riley figured their talk was over and she turned her back to go into the room, but Lena stopped her. "One more thing...do you want to come with me to a party today?"

**[][][][][][][][]**

"So, when will you be back?" Lucas asked. She was doing her makeup in the bathroom and he was brushing his teeth since he had just woken up.

"Sometime before ten," Riley answered. "She knows I don't want to be there for long."

He smiled, "I'm glad she's finally starting to ease up on you. I feel like you two will be close by the end of the week. She's like that, it just takes time to get to know her and patience to put up with her personality."

Riley gave him a faint smile. She was still thinking about what Lena had said to her about Missy. "What are you doing tonight?"

"My parents will be home tonight, I'll just be spending time with them. Maybe Aaron and I will do something, I don't really know."

"Is Missy gonna be with you guys?"

He froze for a second and Riley noticed, "I have no clue. Hey, I'm gonna go get breakfast. You want me to bring you a plate?"

She watched as he completely changed from being calm and quiet to nervous and turbulent. "I'm good, not really hungry."

"Okay," he nodded before walking out the bathroom.

**[][][][][][][][]**

On their way to the party, Riley realized that she could never get tired of them. They were elegant and important and having the chance to even go to one made her feel sophisticated and fashionable because she got to wear a dress.

As they neared the mansion, Lena set her champagne down and looked at the brunette. "Since people are gonna know you're with me, absolutely do not talk to older people. They're off limits. Stick to me and my friends, I'm sure you'll find someone who can tolerate you."

"Why can't I talk to older people - ?" Riley asked. She wasn't planning onto, but she wanted to know why they were off limits.

"Because nine out ten the chances are that they are powerful people you don't wanna be associated with," Lena answered. "And they're only interested in sex."

Riley still wanted to know more but that thought faded as she began to see the roof of the house. The closer they got to it the bigger it got and the greener the plants and trees around it became. It was even more elaborate than she expected. A white stucco mansion with an enormous backyard, overlooking the bay. The French windows adding a nice touch.

When the car pulled up in front of the main doors, both Lena and Riley stepped out in ankle length dresses. Lena wore a nice Chiffon gray dress with a deep V-neck while Riley wore a light purple dress that exposed her back and had criss cross straps, she felt like a princess in it.

There was a man standing in the front door. He was stern and had a scar running through his left eye, she didn't know why they would put such an intimidating man to guard a simple door. "Password," his deep voice said.

Riley turned to Lena, she didn't know that most house parties hosted by the rich and famous were password protected.

"H.L.C," she calmly said to the man and he nodded. He gestured for them to enter.

"Why H.L.C?" Riley asked, she knew it must've been an abbreviation for something.

"For Human Life Charities duh," she closed the door behind them and immediately Riley noticed the nicely dressed people. They were drinking wine and standing all around the first floor, live music was playing from the sounds of the violins, and there was chatter in every possible direction.

"Lena, over here," a girl called out. She was standing near the piano with a group of people.

"Chelsea," she smiled and gave her friend a kiss on the cheek. This was the first time Riley had seen her smile. "Chanel, is that a new nose?" They laughed it off and hugged, she did this with three other friends as well. All of which had names that started with a C.

"Who's this?" Cathy, a short, dark skinned woman asked.

"This is Riley, my cousin's girlfriend."

"Which cousin?"

"Lucas," she responded and took two glasses from the man who was walking around with a tray filled with them. She handed one to Riley.

"Girl, I saw a picture of him the other day..." Cathy made a gesture that Riley could assume was a compliment. "The jaw, the muscles, the eyes, the smile...tell us, is he big?"

"Ill," Lena interrupted. "No, that's gross. He's my cousin I don't need to hear any of that"

Riley wasn't going to answer that even though she knew. The next few minutes were taken up by their interest in Lucas and how he's been the past few years, she didn't know a lot of people were interested in what he had been doing since he told her he didn't have a lot of friends. After the talk about him passed, Lena and the rest of her friends decided they should get more drinks. Riley decided to wait for them since they were travelling in groups of six.

After waiting for a couple of minutes, she noticed that a guy from the corner of the room she was in kept stealing glances in her direction. He'd look at her and she'd look away, he'd look away and she'd stare at him. This continued for a few more seconds before he mustered up the courage to talk to her.

He was cute, had dark hair that was pulled back and blue eyes. His tuxedo fit him well and his skin looked extremely smooth. "Wesley Pieterse," he introduced himself. Even his name sounded rich.

"Riley Matthews," she shook his hand and he sat down next to her.

"Why are you all alone?"

"I was with a friend who has friends," Riley said as she traced the outside of her glass. "They went to get a drink."

"Not a drinker?"

"Not really no, every once in a while yes, but not as common as everybody does," she felt comfortable speaking to him even though he was a complete stranger and she only knew his name. "What about you?"

"I'm definitely a crazy drinker," he answered. "Yeah, I'm that one friend you need to look out for when I'm drunk."

"How old are you Wesley?"

"Twenty-four," he smiled at her nod. "You?"

"Twenty-six," she noticed he seemed a little surprised by her age. It was a pleasant reaction and not one where she would be offended in any way.

"You got a boyfriend, Riley?"

"I do," she answered him.

He was polite and understanding.

"How long have you had that problem for?" he smiled. It was clear he was joking to get a laugh out of her and it worked. She could tell that he also wanted to know how long she's been with him.

"Good question," she joked too. "...but three years."

"Three years, damn. Those aren't common anymore."

They weren't. Especially now when relationships seemed to come and go faster than light itself. "When you're in a good relationship the years just pass by. It feels like just yesterday Lucas and I went on our first date."

"Wait, Lucas? As in Friar? Lucas Friar?"

"Uh...yeah. Why? Do you know him?" she didn't think he would but considering he knew Lucas' name, there's must've been history between them.

"Yeah, of course I did. We used to hang out all the time. He was older so we didn't see each other much in school but outside the four of us were together all the time."

Seeing him smile meant that there were good memories between them and not bad ones like Alfred. "So you two were friends?"

"No, no, we were best friends. Yeah, the four of us we were like glue. We went everywhere together."

Riley furrowed her brows, Lucas told her that he didn't have any friends in Texas. Why would he lie to her?

"Who were the other two - ?"

"Ladies and gentlemen," a much older man said, immediately catching everyone's attention. "The reason you guys are all here has finally begun. If you can find your way down the stairs and into the right, I think that you guys will be very pleased."

Lena had found her way back to Riley. She didn't know what was going on so she decided to follow everyone as well. When they made it to the room, Riley noticed that everyone had taken a seat. They decided to sit down as well.

"What is this?" Riley asked.

"I have no clue," she turned around to try and find her friends but she didn't. They weren't anywhere to be found. "What is that?"

The brunette followed her gaze, "It looks like a boxing ring."

The lights dimmed except for the ones above the ring. As soon as this happened a man stepped onto it and slid off his robe, he was shirtless and built but looked tired and exhausted. Another man stepped from the opposite side wearing the same thing, only he had a dragon tattoo running from the front of his neck. A whistle blew and that's when Riley began to understand what was going on.

They were gonna fight.

People around them began to cheer and she couldn't believe that this was happening. It was hysteria and madness mixed, people yelled out the craziest things she had ever heard. Shouting for the man to kill the other. Demanding to see blood and bruises.

She didn't know that much about boxing but she knew that kicking and beating someone in such a violent manner when they were down was not the right way to play the sport. She turned away when she saw one of the men get on top of the other in order to strangle them.

"What the hell is this?"

Lena turned to look at the door they entered through. It was blocked by two men in suits. Bodyguards, she assumed. "Okay, listen to me. If you wanna leave, stay close to me and do not, do not," she added that second part for emphasis. "...look like you're scared. They'll kill us both," Lena said to her a very serious tone that sent chills up and down her back.

They waited for the right moment to get up and leave. On the outside Riley was excited as everyone else was on the inside she was terrified and anxious.

"Where are you two going?" the man asked them as they approached the door.

Lena was quick to answer in a collected tone, "We need to run. My sister and I here are on a last minute flight to Cabo and although this is just as fun, we need to hurry. Can you move out of our way?"

The man stared them down but finally obliged. When they made it to Lena's car and out of their property, Riley dropped her facade and began to panic. "What the fuck was that?"

"Just keep your mouth shut...I'll explain everything later."

**[][][][][][][][]**

A last minute call sent Daniel and Isabella back to work, leaving Lucas and Aaron home alone for the night. The maid and butler were released early because their jobs were done and it was just supposed to be them four...until plans changed.

After a few hours of playing video games, Aaron and Lucas sat in the kitchen serving themselves ice cream because that's all they knew how to do and they were hungry. They had all the possible ingredients to make themselves the perfect banana split or root beer float. "I heard McCullough wasn't happy you broke his record," Aaron spoke.

All Lucas could do was smirk because it made him happy that he felt that way. "I was time somebody broke that stupid record."

Aaron nodded, it really wasn't that big a deal once he really thought about it. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I shouldn't have tried to change your mind if it was something you wanted to do."

"No, don't worry about it. Your head was in the right place and you didn't want me to get hurt." There was a silence between them and Lucas grew curious about his relationship with Missy. He wanted to know how it started and how long it's been going on. "So...you and Missy?"

"Oh, yeah," he laughed. "It just happened. One second I was single the next...I wasn't. We were talking a few days before you came, something about 'she wanted to see me.'"

"She wanted to see you?" Lucas questioned. "What for?"

"Just," he answered. "She's hasn't really had the time for friends because of work."

"I was surprised when you said that she was your girlfriend," he placed a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"It felt right. She wasn't doing good and I felt like I could help her out of it. In doing so I started to catch feelings and it happened," Aaron spoke about her like he really cared for her.

If only he knew how Missy was really like.

Lucas didn't want Missy to be in the same place as Riley and him, but he didn't want to be the one to tell Aaron. He figured all he could do for the meantime was eat his ice cream.

**[][][][][][][][]**

Lena parked her car outside the house after a few minutes of driving. They both sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down before they walked in. "You can't tell anybody about tonight," it was gonna be hard for her to do the same. "If word gets out that we've been telling people about what we saw, we will piss off the wrong people, Riley. It can't be reported to the police. It's too dangerous and no one can know."

"I don't even know what that was," she told Lena. "All I know was that they were killing themselves and everyone cheered because of it. "

"I don't know a lot either. I just know that you can't tell anybody. Not even Lucas or my aunt and uncle. You can get them into serious problems if you do."

She was starting to grow nervous because of the tone she was using."What people," she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said I'll piss of the wrong people if I tell someone about this. What do you mean by that?"

She looked towards the back of the car to see if they hadn't been followed. "Aside from being rich, the people in there didn't just get their money from owning a huge company..."

"Then what do they do then?"

"They get people to do their dirty work and they profit from it. They get into drug-related crime, they hire hitmen to kill people, they kidnap people - "

"Kidnap people?" she asked. "Is that why so many people go missing - ?"

"It could be related, just..." she took a deep breath. "Please, don't tell a single person."

The seriousness in the silence the car was filled was frightening to Riley. She had never known something that could kill her if she told people about it. She took a deep breath and nodded before stepping out of the car, about to pretend she had the best night of her life.

**[][][][][][][][]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Where Love Blooms**

Horses.

Her favorite animal.

In the sixth grade, Riley had to present a project on an animal of her choosing. She was quick to choose the horse because they were her favorite. Now that she was looking at one in person for the second time, she was reminded of the energy she felt back then. It was the same as it was now.

She placed her hand on its forehead. The horse was white all around with brown spots and smooth fur.

She felt Lucas' hands wrap around her. His kiss on the crook of her neck. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you knew how to ride a horse. You knew how much I loved them."

"I guess I didn't think it was important."

She turned around to face him. To look into his green eyes and put her hands on his cheeks. "You didn't?"

"To be clear, you never asked," he chuckled and then pecked her lips.

"Why did you hire someone to ride the horse on our date when you could've done it yourself. That would've been much more romantic."

"I tried, believe me. They just didn't let me. Thankfully, we're here horseback riding, there's a beautiful sunset, your arms will be wrapped against me for a good hour or so...win win, right?"

The women who worked there greeted them as well as Aaron and Lena who tagged along, she opened the gate that separated the horse between them and it calmly walked out. Riley was the first to approach it.

"I'm assuming you guys are here for a trail ride?" the woman spoke and Lucas nodded. "Okay, I'll need you to sign a couple of papers before we get on with the ride. Just come with me." Lucas followed and gestured for Aaron to join them. Lena and Riley stayed back to keep the horse company.

"Lucas and Aaron used to ride them all the time when they were younger," Lena informed her. She felt like it was important for her to know. "Most kids wanted to learn how to drive, but not Lucas. He already knew how to drive a tractor, he said a car didn't matter. Of course, I always thought he was an idiot, but know I wish I did know how to ride a horse."

"Maybe Aaron will teach you?" Riley suggested, keeping her eyes on the beautiful horse in front of her. "I don't think I'll ever have the courage to ride one by myself, I'd fall off."

A few minutes passed and the next thing they knew, their trail ride had begun. Lucas had helped Riley onto the horse and she wrapped her hands around him, bringing herself closer. "This is amazing, you know that?"

He didn't turn back, but he was smiling. It made him feel good that Riley was happy doing the things he loved. "I can't take all the credit. This wasn't my idea."

"Doesn't matter. We're here doing something you love, together. And for once I get to be the one learning something new and not the other way around." They came near a turn and as soon as they were passed it Riley rested her chin on his shoulders, she was always curious about learning some of the things he didn't tell her about. "Since we're on the topic of _things you do that I didn't know about_...what else do you do?"

"Besides bull ride and horses?" he asked with a grin she knew for sure he had.

"Yes, besides bull riding and horses," she confirmed.

He thought for a split second before realized there was nothing more. "Now that I think about it, I don't have a lot of hobbies. I'm pretty regular."

"You're lying. I know that you are," Riley believed there was more. He seemed like the person who would.

"I played baseball back in middle school," he said. "And I was pretty good at ceramics."

"So you did play a sport," Riley looked at him. He told her he just enjoyed watching the sport. So much for wanting to fit in. They both looked up at the sky, it was a beautiful orange blending in with the perfect light blue sky. It was a perfect moment. "I haven't said this, but thank you, Lucas. For inviting me here and for wanting me to meet your family. I honestly thought I never would."

He chuckled, "You were going to meet them, trust me."

"They're amazing. And they're kind, Lucas." She kissed his shoulder. "You're a lot like them."

Their ride continued for an hour long and Riley was able to experience one of the best things she ever did. Horseback riding during the nicest possible sunset. They spent most of their time on the horse rehashing memories from the years before they started dating and some of the memories they have now. It was a very therapeutic experience for both of them.

They met back in the same place they were before and Aaron and Lucas went to pay for their session. Lena and Riley stayed back once again, "I saw him there," Riley spoke. She turned to look at Lena who was confused, "Alfred. He was there with McCullough." Seeing the two men fight on the boxing ring was still a memory that came back to her at some points. It was something she began to think about the more and more she kept it from Lucas.

"I'm not surprised," she said. "He's always been a bad person."

**[][][][][][][][][]**

It was finally night and the four of them were home eating dinner with Isabella and Daniel. In the beginning they would have dinner separately, but lately it had become a routine for them to eat together. Riley figured it was a sign and that she was getting close to them.

"Riley, Lena showed me a picture of the dress she made. The one you wore," Isabella spoke to her. She could tell that the brunette did not expect to hear her name. They were sitting a few feet apart. "It looked great on you."

"Thanks," although the dress was beautiful, it brought terrible memories from the fighting she saw that night.

"Reminds me of the clothing my fashion company Enchanté is launching later in the spring. Would you like a handbag?"

"I wouldn't want to make you feel like you need to - "

"I insist," she drank the wine in her glass and waited for Riley's answer.

"Then, yes. I would like one. Thank you."

"There's no need. I'm sure Lucas has gotten you many more expensive things," she turned to her son and gave him a smile. "And I also have good news. While your father and I are starting our charity campaign, I was thinking about ways we can help not just the people who could get kidnapped but the people who already have. I decided to help Samantha Charles reopen her son's case on Tuesday. I enlisted my legal team to help her out."

"Mom that case was closed years ago," Lucas informed. He did not know how she did it.

"Honey, I wish you would've passed this by me before," Daniel said.

"I had to do this. New evidence has been found on Francis Oliver. He didn't kill anyone. The DNA found on the girls thigh was that of a white male. Francis is black. I believe this town's police department did not handle the investigation well and they are charging him with unreasonable crimes. The majority of the public agrees. It's not just good press but the right thing to do."

"You think getting involved in cases like these won't affect the campaign? Endorsers will back off if they see that we're siding against the law."

"The law messed up Francis' case," Isabella voice was firm. They continued to eat and Riley was not sure what to do with herself. Of course she sided with Isabella because it seemed like she was doing the right thing for her campaign and for Samantha, she didn't understand why this could've brought so much tension. "So, how were the horses?" she changed the subject.

"They were great," Aaron answered. "Though they would've been nicer had Lena not been so scared all the time."

"I was riding one all by myself and it kept wanting to stand on two feet so of course I got scared," she set her fork down. "Dumb horse couldn't even understand where it was going."

They continued to talk more about their experience with the horses when Riley noticed that her phone went off. It was a text message, after seeing who it was from she quickly flipped her phone over hoping Lucas had not seen.

**[][][][][][][][][] **

After eating, Riley and Lucas walked up to their room. She was staring out the window when he asked what she was thinking. She told him that it was nothing and turned to face him. He was unbuttoning his shirt, getting ready to change into his sleepwear. "I'm just tired that's all. It's been a long day."

Lucas slid off his shirt and heard her phone chime. He thought it was weird that she didn't pay any attention to it. The following two times her phone buzzed, he turned towards her only to see that she had muted her phone and thrown it on the bed. Almost like she was hiding something.

"I'm gonna shower," she told him as she walked towards the bathroom. When she stepped in, she ran a hand through her hair to calm herself down. She turned on the shower head and twisted the knob till she knew the water was perfect. Close to hot. Seeing that there was no towel, she stepped out and walked into the room.

She didn't expect to see Lucas searching through her phone. He was standing there beside the bed, his eyes locked on the screen like she had done something illegal. When his eyes went up to see hers, he immediately grew stern. "You're talking to him again, aren't you?" he questioned. He was mad and it was clear.

Riley didn't know how to react. She had never been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing. She was always the sweet and innocent one that people knew would never get in trouble. As she struggled to figure out what to say, she realized that she couldn't. She couldn't feel the emotions she was supposed to, but she couldn't. She was angry at him for going through her phone.

She walked towards him and took the phone from his hands. She struggled at first but she finally got a grip on it.

On her way out she turned off the shower and walked down stairs. She was in no mood to argue and with the amount of anger built up inside her she knew this would never end good. When she made it down to the first floor, Lucas gripped her bicep and forced her into a private room. He locked the doors behind him. Leaving them two together.

"Charlie?! Really?" he nearly yelled. "Him? That's who you're talking to behind my back. Your ex."

All she could do was stare at him. That's not what it was. It was nowhere near that. All she was doing was helping him get better. "When we get back to New York you're going to tell me where he lives and I'm going to tell him to leave you alone."

She was silent. She didn't want to argue but she was tempted.

"When did this start?" he questioned. She didn't speak. She didn't even look at him. "Riley, I want to know!"

Silence.

He walked towards her and tried to take her phone from her hands. They wrestled over it, but he was unsuccessful, "Lucas," she said to him. She couldn't believe he had done that.

"How long?" he was impatient.

"A week." Seeing him get even angrier didn't help.

"A full week," he confirmed. "You've been talking to him for a full week behind my back."

"He's changed," she revealed. "He's in a better place now. He wants to talk."

"To talk? Riley, he doesn't want to talk about it. He doesn't want to be your friend either. He wants to be back in your life and you need to remember you guys were never friends," he corrected her. She stared blankly at him, remembering their past. She remembered all the arguments they had because of Charlie, all the lying, the heartbreak- it was all coming back. "He's obsessed with you."

She shook her head. "No, that's just something you say to yourself."

He got even more upset when she said this.

"Is everything okay in here?" Isabella walked into the room. She could hear their muffled arguments through the other side of the wall. It was clear to her that they were angry with each other.

"Yes," Lucas lied. "Can you give us a minute, mom?"

She looked at them both, not wanting to leave but in the end she agreed too. Lucas closed the door behind her, making sure it was locked this time. "I want see your phone," he demanded. "I want to know if this has been going on for longer than a week."

"You don't believe me - ?"

"No. I'm having a little trouble with that now," he stepped closer to her and stuck his hand out for her to place her phone on his palm. "Let me see it."

"You're not gonna see my phone," this was the first time he had ever done this. Asking to see someone's phone for proof was the ultimate sign of distrust. She wanted to yell so bad that she knew about him being dishonest to her too. That she knew he had friends in middle school but lied about it. "Lucas, what else could we be talking about?"

He scoffed. "What else could you be talking about?" he questioned. "Oh, I don't know, he probably wants to know when he'll see you again. When he'll ever get the chance to see you in a dress? How long would it take for him to get the opportunity to hold you?" He was yelling now. "Sound familiar?"

Those were things Charlie would text her about, she knew it would be a mistake to let Lucas read the text messages. "I'm not doing this here. I'll see you in the morning."

He stood in front of the door, refusing to let her leave. "Your phone," he pushed. "I want to see it."

"You don't trust me, Lucas." It saddened her that he didn't believe she was talking to Charlie strictly for his health and nothing else, but he suspected different. "You know what he did - "

"Exactly, Riley! I know! And talking to him...after what _he_ did. After what _he_ did to _you_, it's wrong. It's stupid!"

Riley realized that they were yelling way too loud, enough for people outside the room to hear. She gave him one hard look, searching if there was anything that could change his mind, but there wasn't. He was determined to look at her phone.

She reached into her back pocket and pulled it out. "It's right here." Looking into his eyes made her feel like there was no way she could change his mind, but she knew his heart. And that he cared for her and trusted her despite their arguing. "If you take my phone, then I know that there is no trust left between us. And I'm going back to New York."

Lucas sighed. He ran both his hands through his hair to express how frustrated he was.

"But if you choose to trust me, and believe that nothing," she emphasized, "is going on between Charlie and I then we can forget this ever happened and go back to being happy." It broke her heart when they argued. "I'm here, with you. Not in New York to comfort him."

Lucas didn't want to change his mind but he knew she was telling the truth. Riley rarely lied to him, mainly because she had nothing to keep from him. He took a step back and hung his head, accepting. "I just wished you told me."

She wrapped her hands around him and kissed his cheek, "I should've. You have every right to know I just wanted to avoid this."

"How did he find you?" Now that he was certain Charlie wasn't pursuing Riley, he was curious about their talks and how it started.

"I think it was Instagram. I only responded because I wanted to see if he really was okay. And if I'm honest I think he is. There's just something different about the way he texts, it's healthy and calming. He's not flirting."

"What's next then? You're gonna meet him, be friends with him again?"

Riley shook her head no. "I can't ever forgive him for what he did to me." she looked down at her phone mainly because she was trying to hide the fact that she was going to cry. She was still affected by the things he did. "I just don't want to hate him all my life."

"So, you don't want to be his friend?"

"I don't want him in my life, Lucas. All I want to know is that he will never hurt someone the way he hurt me."

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Riley brought herself out again. Head first, hair pulled back by the light blue water of the pool.

She couldn't sleep. All she could feel was the unresolved tension between them both. It was like there was pressure, pressure to be okay. Even though they were okay again, something was off between them. She was catching a vibe that maybe he was still upset she lied. That he couldn't trust her.

As she stared up into the sky, she felt something bittersweet. She felt innocent and shy, but guilty too. She realized she messed up and talking to Charlie behind Lucas' back was wrong, but she had the right intention from the start.

"Mind if I join?" she heard someone say.

When she looked down, she saw Aaron. He was standing beside the pool with a towel in his hands wearing nothing but swimming shorts. All she could do was nod and resume her gaze towards the stars.

"I didn't think anyone would be up at this hour," he began. It was passed midnight and all the lights inside the house were off. He walked down the steps and into the pool, leaning towards the edge of it on the opposite side of her.

"Couldn't sleep," she answered.

Aaron didn't say anything for a few seconds. He just let himself float in the water like he always did after swim practice was finished.

"It's rare," he began, following her gaze. "To see the stars this bright."

"Tell me about it," she agreed. "Not a lot of stars in New York. But it's peaceful here. And calm and I like that."

"You sound like Lucas when he first moved to New York. We used to talk everyday when he first got there. He'd say how much he missed this town, the stars... but after a few weeks that stopped. I'm guessing that's when he met you." Aaron expected Riley to be happy or at least look amused by what he had said, but she wasn't. She just stared off into the stars. "Is everything okay?"

She was prepared to lie to him, but the second she looked at him, she couldn't. She didn't know why. "Lucas and I got into an argument."

"Is everything, okay?"

"Yes. I mean I- am. It's just..." she didn't know how to get the words out. "It was about an ex. Charlie."

"What happened?" he said as he walked closer to her.

"Things just didn't work out," she took a deep sigh. This was the first time she would be confessing something to someone who didn't know her past. "I wasn't invested in the relationship as much as he was."

"Did you have feelings for him?"

She shook her head no, "No, I don't think I ever did."

"Then why did you date him?"

"It's complicated," she waved her hand through the water. "He still texts me and tells me that he wants to see me...that I should give him a second chance." She know that wasn't what she told Lucas, but if she did he would demand to see her phone and think awful about her.

"Is that why you and Lucas were arguing today?"

"You know?"

"Yeah. Isabella sort of told us all. She had the right intentions, you can't blame her."

Riley didn't. She knew Isabella was just concerned. "He hates Charlie. He can't stand him."

There was a moments silence between them. They both just stood there, near each other. "Why do you let him text you again? I mean," he raised his hands in defense, "It's not my right to judge or tell you what to do, but...Lucas is your boyfriend and Charlie isn't."

"Like I said it's complicated," Riley dipped the back of her head in the water so it could pull the rest of her hair back. "I hurt him. I hurt them both."

"Charlie?"

"...and Lucas," she answered.

He raised a brow, confused. "You dated Charlie before you started dating Lucas, right?"

She shook her head no. "During."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Last chapter was really important. You go to see that Riley had something with a guy during the time she was dating Lucas. That's so important because that story comes back to haunt her. Let me know what you think about this chapter.**

**Guest: Yes, but you'll find out what really happens as you keep reading. You won't be disappointed. **

**Where Love Blooms**

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

"Lucas?" Daniel called. He was sitting down in his office reading through a few emails when he saw Lucas pass by. It took him a few seconds before he peaked his head through the door.

"Yeah, dad?" he stepped inside his office. Standing there brought back many memories. He couldn't help but think that the last time he had stepped inside he was seven inches shorter and hadn't hit puberty.

"Just want to talk," he answered.

He sat down in the seat in front of him and looked at the family pictures. He was still in a few of them from when he was young. He looked out the windows on his left and looked at the green field, it brought him back to the times they would play football out there.

"I just wanted to apologize for not being as present as I used to be in the time you've been in New York."

He was surprised to be hearing him say this. It'd been a while since he's thought about it or resented his father for it. As the words left his dad's tongue and into his ears he realized how much he needed to hear the words. It made him feel lighter and happy. "I- you don't have to apologize, dad."

"No, I do. I'm your dad. It's just that I've never had to worry about you, Lucas. You have always known how to get yourself out of trouble or hide the fact that you're even in it. I guess I just convinced myself you were fine all this time and I started to feel like I didn't need to check up on you. I'm sorry."

"No, you're right. I didn't need to be watched over, but I don't want you to feel like you need to feel responsible. I was okay."

His dad nodded. They continued to talk about New York, his job and Riley. When he left his office, he felt better and relaxed. Now all he needed to do was talk to Riley.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

"Oh, there she is," Sophia spoke as she saw the brunette walking in the hallway. "Riley," she called out.

Riley stopped and turned right, stepping into Lucas' younger sisters' room. She didn't know what was the reason Sophia needed her but when she saw the boy, she knew why.

"This is Max," she introduced. "Max this is Riley, my brother's girlfriend."

"Hi," he extended his arm and Riley shook it.

She quickly realized this was the boy Sophia was talking to her about when they were first starting to know each other. He was just like she had described him to her. "I see that you guys are looking at...birthday parties?"

"Yeah, his younger sister is having a birthday party. Well, she doesn't know about it yet, it's going to be a surprise."

"That's great," Riley informed.

"Yeah," Max said."We're just having trouble deciding on venues. My dad owns a place in the woods that's been remodled. We can throw it there, but Sophia thinks that having it in a cabin is a better option."

"Well mansion," she corrected. "They're both nice, but which one do you think?"

"I think the place your dad owns," Riley chose. She figured that it would look nice once decorated. "But in the end that doesn't really matter, I think she'll like it either way."

"Riley," she heard Lucas call out to her. He was outside the room. She excused herself and stepped out, leaving them two alone in the room before closing the door. Lucas was on the other side of the hallway and his smile lit up upon seeing her. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna be in my room for a couple of hours, work got in the way."

"It's no big deal," she stepped closer to him and kissed him. "Just let me know if you need anything I'll be downstairs."

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Isabella and Lena were talking in the living room. They were going over their plans for the campaign launch which would be coming soon. When Riley made it down the stairs, they turned to her and smiled. "Come join us," Isabella invited. "We're just looking at decorations right now and we need someone else's opinion."

She walked closer to them and looked at the pictures they had on the iPad. They were looking at banners and couldn't decide whether to choose a blue or a gold colored one.

"The gold," Riley answered. "It'll make it look more sophisticated."

"And the table cloths?" Isabella went on to ask. She was merely asking because Riley seemed to be agreeing with her choices rather than Lena's.

"The white," came the answer and she smiled.

"See, I think Riley has wonderful taste."

The brunette was happy with the compliment. "Thank you."

The more Lena and Isabella talked about the decorations and the event, Riley felt herself grow numb. She was reminded of the party she and Lena went to. Immediately, the screaming and the fighting she was saw came back to her.

For a while, she just sat there, on the couch listening to them speak while she tried to remember about that day. Alfred was there and she knew very little about him, but the fact that he was linked to Lucas scared her. Then while thinking about that, she was reminded about Wes; and what he had said about Lucas' childhood.

Wes had told her something that Lucas lied about.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

It was night and Riley and Lucas were in their room. He was brushing his teeth in the bathroom and she was sitting on a couch reading a book. She tried to think of ways she could ask him about Wes and start to talk about his life when he was a child.

He stepped out a couple minutes later and smiled at Riley. He walked towards her and kissed her forehead before telling her to put the book down so they could sleep. The brunette stood up and grabbed her hair in a bun before walking towards their bed. They removed the covers at the same time, but before they could get on the bed, Riley finally came out and said what she had been wanting to say. "I know about Wes, Lucas."

Lucas stopped what he was doing and stared at her, blankly. "Who's Wes?"

"Your friend Wes? I met him at the party Lena and I went to."

"What'd he say?" there was something about the way he asked which led Riley to believe there was something Lucas didn't want her to know. She only wondered what it was.

"When he found out that we were dating, he told me that you two used to be best friends when you were younger."

"Is that it?" he sounded hopeful.

She shook her head no, "Why didn't you tell me you and Alfred used to be friends?" The room was silent and Lucas' eyes didn't meet hers. "You told me that there were no more secrets about your past. I told you to be honest with me and you still lied."

He didn't answer.

"Why did you lie, Lucas?" she questioned.

Nothing.

"I also know about the medicine. The one Alfred switched to get you sick. Are you gonna lie to me about that too?"

"How could you possibly know that?" he asked. The reason he didn't want to tell Riley about his friendship with Alfred was because he believed there were somethings that were meant to be kept secret.

"How I found out doesn't matter. What matters is that you lied. So clearly it's important if you're refusing to tell me the truth about it," Riley stared at him and waited for an answer, but she never got one. "I can't do this."

She grabbed a pillow from the bed and walked towards the couch she was previously sitting on.

"You're not sleeping on the couch, Riley - "

"You're right, I'm not. You are."

He followed her, "This is stupid."

The door to the room opened and Isabella walked in. Her eyes wandered the room before landing on them two. Lucas was quick to remove the pillow, but it was too late. She had seen it. "I just wanted to know if you guys needed anything before I went to sleep."

"We're good, mom. Thank you." She looked back and forth between them searching for an answer as to what was going on, but she walked out. Riley walked towards the door and locked it. She didn't want any more interruptions.

Lucas tossed the pillow back to the bed and returned his attention to the brunette. He didn't like the fact that his mom saw the pillow, he was sure she would become suspicious and think that they were arguing.

Their eyes met and Lucas caved. He didn't want to lie to her anymore because he knew she wouldn't give it a rest. "Okay, I'll tell you."

Riley was surprised when she heard him say this. She thought that it would take him days to finally talk, but it didn't. When she realized he wasn't speaking, she uttered, "Okay, then talk."

Lucas nodded, trying to place the best possible words to this story. "He used to be my best friend," Lucas said as he sat down on the couch. Riley followed him and did the same, looking at his green eyes. "We did everything together. On our way from school Alfred and I, and this other kid, Nate, were crossing through this trail in the woods that we used as a shortcut to get home. We saw another kid ahead of us and this was the kid that Alfred liked to make fun of. His name was Hagan and he was a sixth grader, he was also overweight which was the reason we gave him such a hard time. Alfred started throwing rocks at him and when Hagan started running, we chased after him. We caught up to him pretty quickly and stared pushing him around. Alfred told us to pin him against a tree, that was near a hill, and we did. We thought he was going to punch him, but he pulled out a pocket knife instead. I want to believe that his intention was to cut him, but when Hagan panicked, the knife went through his skin."

Riley gasped and Lucas found it hard to continue. "Alfred stabbed him." He was embarrased about what he had done and how he was like when he was younger. "H-Hagan pushed us out of the way and he fell down the hill. We couldn't see him after that because the leafs of the trees got in the way. Nate and I wanted to go down to help him, but Alfred didn't let us. He didn't even look like he regretted stabbing him."

There was a long pause of silence and Riley didn't know if she made the right choice in wanting to know.

"The next day a pair of hikers found his body...he died. I told Alfred that we need to tell someone about what he did, but he didn't listen. One day after the school had an assembly about it, I told Alfred that I was going to tell my parents about it. And in order to keep my mouth shut - "

"He poisoned you," Riley finished. It all made sense to her. That's why Alfred switched his medicine, to keep his mouth shut about Hagan's death.

"I got expelled a few weeks after for beating up a kid who was mourning his death. I only did that because that kid had made fun of him before and seeing him pretend to be sad just made me angry." They looked at each other for a split second before Lucas looked away." I can't stand him," he muttered. "He murdered Hagan. Hagan is dead because of him. And he was never punished for it."

The silence made her understand that the story was over. When she looked at him again she realized something.

But it was something she couldn't bring herself to say. Especially when he was like this. "You're staying in the couch tonight."

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

The next morning, Lena woke up to a room of empty manniquins in unfinished dresses. She didn't have the inspiration to continue and the only way she could was if she looked through the old dresses she's made. Ones she made when she was just a teen and working with thrift store clothing and other cheap materials. She scrolled down the page on her computer and clicked on a image of a bright yellow dress she made. Before she could look at it in more detail, the door to her room opened and then closed.

When she turned around on her chair she saw that it was Riley. "Knock. This isn't your room."

"Shut up, this is important," she sat down on the corner of her bed and took a deep breath, "He told me everything."

"About?" she asked.

"About Alfred," Riley answered.

Her eyes widened. She thought she would never hear the truth to that story. "What did he tell you?"

"That Alfred stabbed a kid named Hagan."

"What?" she was shocked. She knew that Alfred was always doing bad things, but she never knew that stabbing someone was on the list. She closed her computer and turned to look at her. "I remember that. A couple days later - "

"Lucas got sick because Alfred switched his medicine," Riley finished. "Yes, I know. He did that to keep his mouth shut. But that's not what's important. What's important is Alfred!"

"What about him?"

"He's a murderer who also happened to be _there_ that night," she looked at the door to the room to make sure it was still closed. "Don't you remember? The boxing room? The fighters?"

"Wait, hold on, you didn't tell him about the party or the fighting?" Lena asked.

"No, it didn't come up."

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Riley walked back inside Lucas' room and heard her phone go off. When she saw that her mom was calling her, she answered the phone and pretended to be happier than she actually was at the moment. "Hi, mom."

"Hi, honey, how is everything going?" Topanga asked.

"I'm having a lot of fun, mom. Yeah, his family is the nicest," she wasn't lying about that part, none of it in fact. She was only lying about how she felt in the moment. "How is everything going back home?"

"The same as usual," she answered. "Maya and Peaches are fine if that's what you're wondering. I'm having lunch right now, do you want to see some of the pictures I took here at the animal shelter?"

Riley smiled, "Yes. Take a picture of some cute dogs and send them to me."

"I'm so happy, honey. Everyone here is really kind and there's more of us now."

Her heart was warm and it made her happy to hear that her mother was happy. She really missed her smile. "Hey mom?" Riley asked. She searched her memory in hopes of remembering the name of the charity Lena told her about the day of the party. "Do you know anything about Human Life Charities?"

"I do," she responded. "Why?"

"Can you tell me something about it? Like what it's for, what it does?"

"It's a wonderful charity, Riley. They help feed the homeless and provide homes for them during the winter. The creater, however, is not so great. He's been accused of raping a few women, he's homophobic and mysoginistic so...that paints a clear picture of him."

"I got to go, mom, but I'll call you back later. Bye," she ended the call and took a deep breath. She looked at her phone once more and thought about the things her mom just told her. The founder of Human Life Charities was a terrible person.

Riley walked back to Lena's room. She opened the door and let herself in once more. "I want to visit his family," Riley spoke. "Hagan's family."

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Where Love Blooms**

**.:.**

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

It was quiet between them. Almost awkward.

They were both in the bathroom getting ready for the day. Riley was bruhing her teeth and Lucas was washing his face with an acne cream she never knew he had. They occasionally made eye contact but then looked elsewhere.

"Are you mad?" he finally asked.

Riley paused for a second and then turned to him. "I'm not mad at you, Lucas. It wasn't your fault, I just...I'm shocked. You saw this kid Hagan get killed and not only that you were also his bully."

He didn't like the way that rolled off her tongue. It painted a terrible picture of him. "Going to New York was the best thing that ever happened to me. It changed me - you changed me. For the better. I'm not that stupid kid anymore. That's why I didn't want to answer any questions about my past here in Texas - because some of it is not good."

Riley let him hug her. She didn't realize just how much she needed to be touched by him. Being in his grasp made her smile and feel calm. It was then that she forgave him for any mistake he made before he met her because he wasn't the same person.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

Riley and Lena waited inside the car. They stared at a specific house on the block that had a nice frontyard and a swing. A car was parked on the driveway which meant the woman they were looking for was home.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Lena asked. "What if she doesn't believe us and calls the police? We could get arrested."

"You're exaggerating," Riley said. "Now, don't say anything that would make her think otherwise. We're reporters investigating Hagan's murder because we feel like it deserves to be acknowledged by the town."

Lena felt like it was a stupid coverup, but it was the only excuse they had that wouldn't upset the woman or scare her off.

"You ready?"

"I'm ready."

They stepped out the car and crossed the street. They didn't expect for the door to open so soon after they knocked, but it did. Catching the both of them by surprise.

"H-hi," Riley spoke. "I'm Riley and this is Lena, we're reporters for the towns newspaper and we wanted to ask you a couple of questions that regard your brother's death. Do you have a minute?"

There was an awkward silence. The type where you don't know what to do or how to act. She didn't know how the woman would respond or when she would respond but she did sooner than Riley thought.

"Yeah. Yes, come in," she welcomed them in and they took a seat on the living room couch. Riley looked around the woman's home and saw a few pictures of her children. She then turned to look at her and gave her a faint smile. Patty was her name. She had light blonde hair and blue eyes. There was something about her that made Riley want to protect her, especially since she's been through a lot. "What would you like to know?"

Riley turned to Lena to see if she had a clue, but she gestured for her to speak. "Just talk about his friends or his time in middle school."

Patty nodded and pressed her hands together. "Well...um...Hagan was very shy and he didn't have a lot of friends in middle school. It's a shame because he was very funny and anyone would be lucky to be his best friend. I was a Junior so it took me a while to realize that he was being bullied because we were going to different schools. I...um..." she chuckled because tears were starting to gather on her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Lena reassured. "Take your time."

"I didn't start noticing the bruises until he refused to be hugged because it hurt. One day, he left the door to his room opened and he was changing shirts. I saw the marks on his skin. They had spots of yellow and I remember closing the door and asking him how he got the bruises and who was doing that to him. He never told me. I started picking him up from school and I would wait by the front doors so that I could make sure no one was hitting him. I did this for weeks."

"Why didn't you tell your parents?" Lena asked. She was curious.

"He made me promise him not to tell anyone. He was embarrassed by it and I didn't want to make it any worse for him. I regret making that promise to this day," she told them before continuing. " On October 12th, 2004, the day I stayed after school to complete a test I couldn't finish in class, Hagan didn't come home. I drove to his school and spoke to his teachers, they said he attended school. We figured something must've happened to him on his way home."

Riley understood why Patty needed a moment to get her emotions together. She feels guilty for not being there after school like she normally was. After a minute or so, she took a deep breath and continued to speak. "It was getting late and my mom called every single person we knew and they said they hadn't seen him. Hagan didn't have many friends so we didn't get much help from the students at the school. That same night we filed a missing person's report and the very next day his body was found."

Riley and Lena turned to each other. They felt bad for her.

"There was a stab wound on his stomach and he bled to death. To this day we don't know who it could've been. I regret not demanding answers from Hagan when he was alive. What if it was someone who was way older than him? Like an adult who beat him and mistreated him?"

Riley furrowed her brows becuase it sounded like she was done with the story. "What about the knife? Did that lead to anything during the investigation?"

She shook her head no, "Hagan's body was found in a river. The water wiped the fingerprints so they were unable to find any suspects. The police were unable to find any other suspect even after I told them somebody was abusing him."

"Do you think this was a botched investigation?" Riley asked and Lena turned to her. She didn't know what Riley was trying to imply by asking that question.

"Wha-? No - I - I mean," she took a deep breath. "We did feel like the police weren't taking the case seriously but it was nothing worth questioning."

Riley extended her hand for her to shake and Patty shook it. "Thank you, Patty. And I'm very sorry for your loss."

When Lena was out the door and on her way to the car, Riley stopped by the front door and turned to her who was standing near her, "Don't give up just yet. Hold on to hope."

Patty stared at her for a brief second before Riley gave her a reassuring smile. As she walked towards the car with Lena, she stopped near a wooden pole to look at what was stapled on it. It was a paper with the words _Missing _written in red ink.

The picture was of a man with a tattoo on his neck. That's when her eyes widened. This was the man she saw in the boxing ring the night of the party. When she ran back inside the car she handed it to Lena. "Do you remember him?"

Lena took the paper from her hand and examined the picture. She remembered. "Oh my God." She studied the paper more and learned that his name was Karim Barone.

"That's it," Riley concluded. "I know what they're doing," she turned to Lena with complete surprise. "That's why Texas has high kidnapping rates. They're taking innocent people against their will and being used to fight for their lives for rich people's entertainment."

"Riley what are you talking about? That makes no sense."

"Think about it. Why did the men look so dirty and tired? Because they're poor or homeless or are in need of money so they fight for it. They risk their lives for money. That's what they're getting out of it. Money."

Lena needed a minute to think.

"And the police aren't doing anything about it because they're controlled by whoever is behind this - "

"Okay, how did you come up with that?" Lena questioned. She could see how Riley was able to think of the rest, but not this.

"Patty said she felt like the police weren't taking her brother's investigation seriously. Who stabbed Hagan? Alfred. Who did we see that day in the basement where the men were fighting? Alfred! I bet you it's his family who is behind this? It has to be."

Lena turned to her, "You're too invested in this," she warned. "You promised me you would try and stay out of it. You're gonna get us killed. This needs to stop."

She turned to her and glared. She had reached her maximum level of patience and was on the verge of breaking. "Why does this sit well with you?" she questioned, her voice louder than she had intended. "It's like you know what can happen as if you've been through this yourself."

Lena looked away from her. She seemed bothered by what Riley has said.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

The ride home was quiet. Lena didn't speak nor change the station even when she came across songs that she didn't like. When they got home, she didn't even bother leaving the door open for her. Riley had to open it after she slammed it shut.

"Babe," Lucas said. He was walking towards the door when he saw her enter. "I'm heading out, but I'll be back in an hour or so."

She nodded and kissed him goodbye. After what she's been through today and what she's pieced together, she didn't have the strength in her to ask where he was going.

Riley walked up the stairs and grabbed her hair into a bun. She was going to be sitting by the pool and looking at the sunset because she needed time to think and to be alone. While making a left on the hallway she overheard Daniel and Isabella arguing. All she was able to hear before she entered her room was that Lucas' dad wanted to push back the date on the charity event, but his mom didn't want to.

She didn't pay too much attention to it because she and Lucas had argued way more than they have in the time they spent there.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

Riley watched the sun go down from the window. She got distracted for a few minutes because of the good lighting and the selfies she was taking, but as soon as the sun was in the perfect spot, she grabbed her things and went down to the pool.

When she made it down there she saw that Aaron was swimming as well. She decided that joining him would be better so she sat down and sunk her feet in the water. When he raised his head from underneath the water and saw her, he smiled. "Were you bored?"

"Just a bit, but coming here had been on my mind since morning."

"I wasn't planning on this, but my parents and Lucas' parents went out and Lena wants to be alone for some reason so I came down here. I don't mind though, it relaxes me."

"I think I know why Lena's mad," Riley said. Aaron's eyes turned to her and she knew she had to tell him - without really telling him. "I said something and I guess it hit close to home. I've been trying to get the courage to apologize, but...she's stubborn."

He laughed, "She is. Good luck."

It was quiet for a few seconds and he started swimming around. Riley watched as he did and she noticed just how smooth and chiseled his body was.

"Swimming is the best thing ever," he said with a smile. "It's what I do when I'm bored. I can do this for days if I could, but then my skin would get all wrinkly and nasty."

"Did you say bored?" Riley asked. "How could you ever get bored in this house? It's massive. There's a theater, an arcade, and a big kitchen to cook and bake practically anything."

"You'd be surprised," he said.

He continued to swim and Riley thought about her day earlier. She was sure Alfred's family was mixed in this mess and she wanted to talk to someone who knew more than what she did. "Hey, Aaron? What do you know about Alfred?"

"Alfred's an ass. That's all you need to know. Ever since we were kids he was a bully and he continues to be one to this day," he pushed his hair back revealing the muscles in his biceps. "Why do you want to know?"

"No, I just...I was just curious."

"Is it about Lucas?" he asked. "They don't get along if that's what you want to - "

"I know that."

Aaron stared at her from across the pool and thought. He was curious about why she wanted to know about everybody. The more he thought the more that he wanted to know about her past. All he knew was about the guy she cheated on Lucas with. He began to make his way towards her. "You never finished telling me about Charlie."

"You sound interested," Riley concluded. Normally she would be uncomfortable talking about Charlie, but there was something different about Aaron asking her. It felt like she could tell him everything.

"I just can't believe you were with Charlie and Lucas at the same time. How did you keep them from finding out?"

She wasn't proud of what she did, but she wasn't scared to talk about it. "It's wasn't like that. I never did anything to keep them from finding out, they just never noticed."

"So how did Lucas find out?"

"I told him," Riley revealed. "I couldn't lie to him anymore." She was taken back to that day. He'd just gotten out of work and they were in his home, sitting on his couch, drinking wine and talking. And that's when she told him. "He didn't take the news well, but we worked through it."

"What about Charlie?"

Riley's eyes fell. "Aaron you should know something about him - "

"What's this?" Lena asked as she walked out. She had changed from her previous outfit into a more comfortable one. She wore blue jeans and a plain white t-shit that was tucked into her jeans. "Thanks for the invite," she said sarcasticly and joined Riley. "What were you two talking about?"

Riley and Aaron looked at each other.

"Nothing," he answered. "Just talking about how you were mad at something Riley said."

"Well, I'm over it," she turned to Riley and gave her a reassuring smile to make sure they were okay.

They talked for a few more hours before deciding that it was late and time for them to sleep. Riley was already in Lucas' room when he stepped in. She hadn't seen him since he said he would be leaving. She gave him a smile, but once she took a glimpse at his face and the way he walked, her smile faded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he shook his head so that she could understand. When he leaned against his desk to look at her, he could see the concern in her eyes. "I'm fine. I promise."

She crossed her arms, "Lucas, where exactly did you go?"

"For a walk," he answered. "I went for a walk."

"You went on a walk for four hours?" she questioned.

"Not just a walk I went to - "

"Lucas. Cut the crap," she interrupted. "I can smell the Pinot from here," she approached him and it became even more clear to her that he'd been drinking. "Where were you?"

"Babe, chill I'm fine. It doesn't matter." He pulled her towards him and leaned his forehead on her chest, starting to laugh like he often did when he was tipsy. "C'mon," he began to lift the sides of her shirt.

"Hold on," she pushed herself away from him. "Who were you with?"

He looked at her and then sighed, realizing that once again she wouldn't drop it. "I was with Missy," he answered.

Riley froze. She didn't think she heard right, but she was sure she did. For a second she found herself staring at him, she was mad because she knew of their history. Lena had told her everything about their past. And that she couldn't trust Missy. "What were you two doing?"

"Just catching up," he answered. "Missy's mom, Maggie, and I are really close-she was there too."

It took a couple of minutes for him to get the idea that it was time to go to sleep.

Riley laid him down on the bed and took off his shoes, he was asleep and the smell of wine and alcohol coming from his lips was strong. She placed the covers over him and then went to sleep herself.

Wondering if he would remember this the next day.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Where Love Blooms**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Riley couldn't believe it at first. When she saw his picture on the TV, she thought that he had been found and was home safely. But he wasn't.

Not even close to that.

Karim Barone was found dead the day before. And according to the news reporter on the TV: "He was living in a cardboard box and was bruised from the alleged fights he got from a gang he had altercations with. The cause of his death is believed to have been starvation."

Riley could feel her eyes water. She didn't want to start crying in front of Lucas and his family so she went to the bathroom in their room and cried. She couldn't believe that she had seen him alive just a few days ago. And although he was a stranger, it didn't change the fact that her last memory of him was fighting for his life and people being amused because of it.

As her face was drenched in warm water, Riley heard the door open and Lena walked in. "You can't say anything." That was the first thing she had said and Riley's sadness immediately turned to anger.

"Why are you okay with this? We saw him, Lena! The real reason he was bruised was beause he was fighting - not from a gang."

"You haven't lived the life I have," she cleared. "I was raised in a family with money who earned it the right way. Some rich people didn't, they got the money by negotiationing illegally and drugs. And I know that speaking against it will only get _us_ killed."

"How do you know this?!"

"Why do you keep asking questions?" she was angry now.

"I know why he died, that's why!"

"Shhh, they can hear you."

"I'm serious, Lena. I need to know!" she noticed that she was struggling to answer the question. And that's when it dawned on her. "Do you know them? Is that it? Do you know these people?"

"What? Of course I'm not - "

"Then tell me how you know this," she demanded.

"How do you think my brother died?" Lena questioned. Riley felt herself grow small and guilty. A few econds later, the door to the room opened and walked out. Passing through Lucas and heading for the door.

The tears on Riley's face had dried but her eyes were still red and she hoped Lucas wouldn't notice. "Can we talk?"

"Talk," she told him, gesturing for him to say what he wanted to say.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not telling you where I was sooner and for coming home drunk. You had every right to know and I was stupid for not telling you."

Riley looked at him and studied his eyes. She knew when he was lying and she could tell that he was being sincere. "Okay."

"...and I'm sorry for seeing Missy late at night. I know how suspicious that looks."

She nodded. "You told me. That's all that matters."

"Really?"

Riley furrowed her brows. He didn't sound happy, he seemed concerned almost like he was asking her if she was serious. "What? I'm not mad anymore and I trust you."

"I don't want you to," he said which caught Riley by complete surprise. "I want you to go through my phone and ask about her. She's my ex Riley, I don't understand why you're not mad at me."

"Why do you want me to be?" she asked. She didn't think he was making any sense.

"Because." he took a deep breath, "Because if you ask for my phone then that would justify the reason I wanted to go through yours."

She wasn't mad at this. She wasn't mad at all. "Lucas, I don't believe for one second that something happened between the two of you last night. Even you said it. All you did was talk. And if you're still worried about Charlie, you can relax. I haven't been responding to his messages."

Lucas smiled and Riley knew why. He didn't want her talking to him. "I can kiss you right now."

"What's stopping you?"

**[][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Early morning the next day, Riley woke up to an empty bed. She could hear talking coming from down the stairs and she figured that everybody must've been up. She got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth and walked out the room. When she made it to the foyer she saw that it was being decorated with the same decorations they had chosen for the charity event. She could feel Isabella's excitement even though she was in another room of the house.

"Babe, you're up," Lucas said when she made it to the dining room. She didn't see that he was alone. Both Lena and Aaron were there and a woman she had never met before. "That's Margaret Bradford, Missy's mother."

Riley didn't give herself time to react. She immediately introduced herself to the woman before sitting down on the opposite side of the table. She did say she wasn't mad at Lucas for lying about seeing Missy for a few hours, but she didn't expect he'd think it was okay to bring her over - or her mother.

"We were just talking about our childhood and when he was in elementary," Aaron informed and Riley gave him a smile. She didn't know how to react.

"I wasn't the towns mayor at the time so I had a lot of time on my hands and I'd take Missy to school who was in the same class as Lucas. I specificly remember walking Missy to class and Lucas' smile would brighten first thing..."

Riley didn't expect for Margaret's attention to be primarily on Lucas the entire time. And she didn't like the idea that she was bringing up old memories of Missy and Lucas when her boyfriend, Aaron, was sitting right there and she, Lucas' girlfriend was right beside him.

She didn't say anything because she didn't want to sound disrespectful and there was nothing major about bring up old memories, but it just wasn't something you did when they weren't seeing each other in that way anymore. The doors to the room opened and out came an iced scultupre shaped like the inifnity symbol.

"I see that your mother continues to exaggerate the amount of decorations she actually needs," Margaret laughed. The five of them continued to talk for a few more minutes before Margaret asked about Riley's job.

"I own a bakery in New York," she informed the mayor. "My mother was the previous owner hence the name Topanga's but she handed the business down to me and I own it now."

"That's incredible," she complimented. She was getting ready to say something else, but she was called in before she could get the chance. Riley assumed that she must've been here in the first place because she had a meeting with Lucas' parents.

Soon after Margaret had left, Aaron's phone chimed and the smile on his lips widened.

"What's with the smile?" Lena questioned and Riley and Lucas turned to him.

"Because, cousin, Missy just confirmed that she'll be here tonight."

The frown on Lucas' face made Riley suspicious. He had no reason to react that way and it made her question if he felt that way because Missy was going to be there with Aaron and not him. She knew this would be a conversation that would come in the future.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][]**

The sun was going down and the guests had arrived. The house was filled with people dressed in nice clothing and drinking champagne or wine.

Riley and Lucas were standing just outside the house, they were on the patio and staring at the sun and talking. It was all going great, but then Riley remembered what she was thinking about earlier. About Lucas and Missy.

He was standing right beside her. Only a few inches apart and he was staring at the people around his house. She didn't know how she would ask him, but she knew she would. Taking a little breath and licking her lips, Riley spoke. "What's been going on with you and Missy?"

"What?" he asked, "Nothing. I told you."

"Then why did you frown when Aaron said Missy would be coming tonight?"

"You saw?" She nodded and he leaned in to tell her why, "There's nothing going on between me and her, but the only reason she's with Aaron is because she's using him."

That's what Lena had told her the day she learned Lucas and Missy had a thing. "Why?"

"Because it's what she does."

She furrowed her brows, "You just hung out with her, what happened?"

"She's a good person," Lucas admitted. "It' just she doesn't know how to settle, she'll do anything to get what she wants." He says that he's been wanting to tell Aaron, but he knows he would get defensive and upset.

Riley felt like she had to do something about it especially since she and Aaron had gotten close the past couple of weeks she's been in Texas. "Are you sure Missy is using him?"

"I am. I have the messages on my phone to prove it."

"Okay," she handed the glass of champagne to him. "I'll go find him."

"You're gonna tell him?" Lucas asked. "What makes you think he'll believe you."

"He'll believe me because he knows I wouldn't lie about something like this."

He raised an eyebrow, but then nodded. He was convinced Riley would make things right. "Let me know how it goes."

Riley rounded the outside of the house looking for him just in case Aaron was outside. When she didn't see him she walked inside the house and looked at the large amount of people that were in there. She knew it would be hard to find him especially since the lights had been dimmed down. She walked towards the foyer and didn't see him there. As she rounded the inside of the house, she stopped in her tracks when she saw someone she did not expect. It was the founder of Human Life Charities. The one her mother spoke so poorly about because he was a rapist and a terrible person. His name was Devin Pierce - she looked him up and found disturbing things about him. She noticed that Lena was standing right beside her talking to her friends so she pulled her to the side. "Do you see him?"

Her eyes widened. "What's he doing here?"

"I don't know, but he seems to be the center of attention. Everyone's surrounding him." Soon enough, they noticed that Isabella had approached him and gave him a hug. They were both confused. "Oh my God. She knows him."

"Just don't bring it up and stay away from him. We can talk about this when everyone's gone."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][]**

The upstairs was the last place she wanted to look. If she couldn't find him anywhere there, then she would be giving up and telling Lucas she'd do it another day. She checked his room first before walking towards the lounge. Luckily for her, he was there with Missy.

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt, but could I borrow Aaron for a few seconds? It would only take a minute."

"What for?" she asked, but something about the way she said it didn't seem like she was okay with it. She was demanding an answer not asking for one.

"It's something important."

"It's just that we were in the middle of a conversation," she interfered. Riley knew that she didn't want to leave Aaron or let her talk to him.

"It'll only take a moment. And Lucas is downstairs in the backyard I'm sure you both have a couple of things to catch up on." She noticed how Missy didn't try to argue after she said this. It only confirmed what Lucas had said.

"Okay," she got up and walked out the room and down the stairs.

It made perfect sense to Riley now. And Lena was right. Missy only wanted Lucas and she was using Aaron to get close to him.

"What is it?" he asked and she sat beside him.

She didn't know how to tell him now that she had the chance. She thought of many ways she could blurt it out, but none of them sounded appropriate. It took a good look into his eyes for her to finally say it, sincerely. "Aaron, Missy's using you. She's only dating you because you're Lucas' cousin and he's back home."

He scoffed, "Did he make you say this?" he was doubtful and she expected him to be. He was so deep into denial that he started laughing and getting offended by what she had said. "You know I expected this from Lucas, not from you. Ever since we were kids he's been up his own ass. Cocky because he thinks he's better at everything than everybody else. If he put this in your head it's because he thinks it - "

"Aaron, I didn't believe him either. And I didn't believe Lena when she told me. But what they said and how Missy acts, adds up. She used to date him when they were younger and you know that. Even her mother wants them to be together so she brings up memories of when they were kids knowing that it would exclude us."

He looked down at the floor and that's how Riley knew she was getting somewhere.

"I mean a few seconds ago she was basically arguing with me when all I wanted to do was tell you something. And all I had to do was throw Lucas' name in there and she dipped."

"Missy and I aren't really in a relationship so it doesn't matter. We just say that we are because we don't know what to call each other. We just meet up to have sex and that's it. So it doesn't really count."

"Can I ask you something?" she waited for him to nod. "How did this start...between the two of you?"

"She texted me."

"And when did she text you?"

"A week ago. I think a day after you and Lucas arrived."

She saw it, she saw it in his face. Riley knew that realization had hit Lucas because he hung his head. He wouldn't look at her because he couldn't stand how humiliated he was and Riley didn't want to make it worse for him so she didn't say anything at all.

"I should've seen this coming - "

"That's the thing about people who do that...you never expect it."

"It doesn't matter now," he said. He was speaking clearer and Riley took this as a good sign, "There's another girl that's been on my mind lately."

"Good," she smiled. "Then you text her and tell her exactly how you feel because you're not gonna sit here and feel stupid. Go text her. Don't wait for me."

He smiled, "I don't need to text her."

"And why is that?"

"Because she's sitting right next to me."

Her smile slowly faded when she realized what he had said and what that meant. She looked at him, somehow waiting for him to start lauging and tell her that it was just a joke. "Aaron I-"

"I knew it from the moment I saw you that it was going to happen. I was playing basketball just over there," he pointed, "And you were standing there, looking beautiful."

"This..." she scooted away from him. "Is wrong, Aaron. And you need to stop."

"I can't just stop feeling what I feel for you. I mean wasn't it obvious? All those times we spent talking in the swimming pool?" There was a silence between them and Aaron noticed that by continuing expressing the feelings he felt for her would make things worse. "Look, just because you know how I feel doesn't mean I'll start acting different with you. We can still be friends."

"Yeah, we can, but your feelings for me need to go away."

"Riley, c'mon-"

"Lucas and I have been together for three years. He means a lot to me and I won't let you ruin that or get in the way of it."

"But we've been getting close lately. And you even said it, you had a thing with Charlie while you were with Lucas - "

"Aaron, Charlie was a mistake?"

"Just because he was doesn't mean I will."

"Charlie was a mistake because he tried to kill me." She knew that she would have to tell someone this story. She just didn't think it would be with a guy who had feelings for her. She watched as Aaron's face fell. He didn't know Charlie, he just knew about him. And that's when she knew he had to understand. That she would never make a mistake like that again. "Charlie and I met in a library..."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating these past couple of weeks. Truth is I haven't had the time, but I am still committed to posting the remaining chapters. Which by the way are very few. Like two more after this one so yay!**

**So throughout the chapter, the scenes will alter back and forth between Riley and Charlie's story to Lucas and Missy talking about their past. This is important because things are revealed that will answer your questions and will also bring a few of their own. Thank you guys so much for reading and I will see you guys next week.**

**Where Love Blooms**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Five Months Ago **

Riley walked into the bookstore in New York on a last minute decision. She had just remembered that Lucas' birthday was coming and he'd been wanting to read _All the Light we Cannot See_ because it was one of her favorites. She would've given him her own but she had lost it when she moved out of Maya's apartment.

She walked towards the center of the store and began to look at the shelves. She released a smile just thinking about his reaction. She thought it was weird of her to gift him a book, but it was what he wanted. Lately he'd been on a different outlook on things, he wanted to go with her to the gym, go on hikes and long walks, as well as read and have a picnic on central park. She liked all of those ideas, but their schedules often came into conflict.

As she roamed the store, she caught sight of a guy staring at her from the mirror on the wall. She didn't make a big deal but she turned around and gave him the same look back. He smiled.

She went back to the shelves and traced her fingers along the spines of the book hoping it would help her concentrate. It took her a few minutes but she finally did find the book. It was on the highest part of the shelve and she couldn't reach it. Raising her arm and tip toeing, Riley was able to touch the book but that was it.

"Here, let me," a guy said. His hands pulled the book back and he handed it to her. "Good choice," he complimented.

Riley smiled at him. He was cute. He had grown out his light brown hair and had hazel colored eyes. Under the sun, he looked like one of those beach models that waited outside the store encouraging people to go in and buy something. "Uh...thank you," she snapped out of her trance and smiled at him. "I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here."

"There was a stool right over there," he pointed.

Riley chuckled, "Dumb brunette moment." She had a lot of those. They stared at each other for a few seconds and it was clear to her that he was trying to get the courage to say something else to her, so that they keep talking. "You said 'good choice' a few seconds ago, did you read this?"

"Yeah, I read it last year. Have you?"

"Yes. One of my favorites," she said and licked her lips. Riley studied him more, he was dressed in regular clothing. Nice clothing in fact and the shirt he was wearing complimented his biceps. She noticed that he was wearing a name tag, but the way he was standing blocked her from reading his name. "You don't look like the type that reads books."

He furrowed his brow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You just don't seem like the type."

"That sounded like a compliment," he smiled and so did she. "Well, you definitely look like you read books."

"Okay, and what is that supposed to mean?"

"I just find girls who read attractive." His smirk, it said it all. He liked it. He liked making girls blush and making them smile. "And I work at a tech startup which is why I'm dressed like this. Get to wear whatever I want."

"You're smart," she was telling herself that, but she didn't realize she said it aloud.

He smiled and nodded, "And you? What do you do?"

"I own a bakery called Topanga's," she informed.

"The one by Maple street? I'll swing by, hopefully I'll see you there." He took a step back, getting ready to leave, but he stopped himself. "I didn't catch your name."

"Riley," she introduced.

"I'm Charlie."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Present Day**

"You know I always knew you'd settle for someone as dumb as they can get," Missy said with a glass of wine in her hands, she got the glass on her way down the stairs. She joined Lucas who was standing alone staring at the rest of the city. "Think she knows our history?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't call her dumb," he warned. "And she does know about us, you want to know why? Because it's history."

She clicked her tongue, "You sound so confident."

"I am. What we had wa history." he wanted to get past the fact that he was extremely annoyed at her, but he couldn't. "You know you are so different than your mother. She never tried to control anyone the way you do." she scoffed, "You get this from your father."

Her smile faded. "Don't ever bring up my father. I'm nothing like him."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Lena kept an eye on her aunt and Devin. She was standing on the other side of the room and she was dancing with her friends. Her friends were unaware that they attended the same party as a criminal.

Devin pulled Isabella to the side, talked to her for a few seconds, and then together they walked up the stairs. She was confused at first and her mind began to think the worst. Lena was quick to take those thoughts out of her brain. She knew her aunt would never cheat do anything wrong.

When they were both upstairs, Lena waited for the perfect moment to follow. They were in her office and the door was opened which meant that they weren't doing anything wrong. She pressed her ear against the door, making sure they wouldn't see her.

"That's ridiculous," she expressed.

"There's nothing ridiculous about it," he defended. "Your hotels are some of the finest in Texas. I'm sure you have fifteen penthouses available."

She laughed at him before taking a seat on her chair, "That's a whole floor. What can you possibly do with so many houses?"

"I have some friends I would like to stay there," he was smooth with his words, almost like he was trying to seduce her.

"You'll slow down profit," she wasn't fond of the idea and she knew how Devin worked, but she didn't really have any good reasons to disagree other than suspicion.

"Nonsense, I'm paying for the whole thing."

Lena heard a few people walking up the stairs so she continued to walk. She didn't have time to hear the rest and she didn't want to get caught in the act. She'd be in deep trouble.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

"Are you sure you're nothing like him?" Lucas questioned Missy. Her dad's past was a rough one and he was sure she'd be affected by it. "He did try to have his mistress killed when she found out about his business."

"You know it's funny," she began, playing with the glass in her hands. "I'm the one who resembles a murderer when you were actually friends with one," she said sarcastically and Lucas grew stern. "You always used to hide behind like a little bitch."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"What did my dad have to do with this?" she questioned him. "And you know I'm glad you brought it up because I've been wanting to talk about it for a hot minute. Even though my dad was a terrible man with terrible secrets he never hid behind them like you're so perfect at. And that's worse."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Five Months Ago **

Charlie and Riley hang out. They go on a walk through a trail he knows and it has nice grass field and he really likes it. They are friends now and Riley is aware of his feelings for her, she opens up about her parents and their story.

Need to think it through.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Present Day **

"That's all you did when we were young. Control me." Lucas argued. He didn't like that they were talking about their past at an important event, but he never thought he'd get the chance to do this ever again. "You hated my friends and you did whatever you could just to be with me. And you still do that today even though we haven't seen each other in years. And I didn't even ask you to be my girlfriend, you told me we were."

She scoffed.

"What?" he questioned. "You're gonna deny it? Because you hated when I would hung out with my cousins, you hated when I hung out with my friends, you hated when I did anything that didn't include you."

"I was there when no one else was," she reminded him. This was true. Right after Hagan's death, Lucas became extremely sad and that was because he saw him get stabbed. "Don't ever forget that. I noticed when you were sad. I noticed everything about you because I paid attention, because I cared more about you than you did to me. I was there even when I didn't have to be. And you never were for me. And when you left...did you even bother saying goodbye to me?"

He wished he knew what to say. He had completely forgotten about not saying goodbye to her the day he left for New York.

"Lucas, I might've been possesive, but I was never cruel to you. And that's what you were to me."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

"I don't understand," Aaron spoke. Riley had been telling him the story of how she met Charlie for the past twenty minutes and he still couldn't understand how he became a huge mistake. From what she had been telling him, Charlie didn't sound as bad as she was making him out to be.

"That's because I'm not there yet," she said very seriously. "When he started to think I felt the same way for him, and I didn't, he started showing up to places he knew only I went to. We were friends for a month already, but I didn't like the fact that he was doing that. Lucas saw him one time and he started getting curious. We were already texting before that, but Charlie just kept texting me non-stop and it was getting harder to hide it from Lucas."

**...**

**Four Months Ago**

"Hey, babe, who was that?" Lucas asked Riley the second he joined her. She had ordered food from a taco truck and he saw that she was talking to a guy, he couldn't make out his face because he was standing several yards away from them.

Riley was surprised he had seen him, but she didn't show it because it would only complicate things. "Oh, um, he was someone I met," she lied. "He needed directions to a Starbucks and I told him where to go."

He nodded. Not thinking much of it because there wasn't anything to question at the time.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

"Then after that it just started getting scary," Riley told Aaron. "He wouldn't stop texting me. I started realizing that things from my apartment were missing and that my bed was always unmade when I got home from work even though I know I made it. He was stalking me and I didn't even realize it at the time."

He couldn't say anything because that's when he realized just how dark the story was getting.

"I told Charlie to back off," she played with her fingers and took deep breaths. "and he did for a while, but I was still getting a few texts from him here and there. It never occured to me to file a police report because he hadn't done anything illegal that I had any proof of. When I couldn't take it anymore I told Lucas. I told him everything. That we were talking for a month and that we were hanging out behind his back. I told him that I knew Charlie had feelings for me and that...I lead him on intentionally."

"What did he say?"

"He was mad and he wouldn't talk to me for a few days, but he forgave me eventually. And a few days later, he bought me a Christmas tree and we decorated it together."

"That's it?" Aaron asked. She stopped for a while and he figured that was the end of the story. "I thought Charlie was going to - "

"Try to hurt me because I ended things?" she questioned. "Yes. That's exactly what he did."

**...**

**Four Months Ago **

It was December and Christmas was only a few days away. Things between Lucas and Riley haven't been exactly great and he didn't want to go another day not seeing her so he decided that he would buy her a Christmas tree and they could bond over decorating it.

He stopped at the tree farm and looked for a tree she would like. It was taking forever and he was stressing himself over it. He already bought the ornaments and the lights and he knew he needed to leave this place with a tree.

After wandering around for a half hour, one of the employees began to notice that he was lost and stopped to help him. "Do you know what kind of tree you're looking for?"

"I'm trying to find a tree that my girlfriend would like," he informed her. "Just having trouble."

"Is this an important purchase?" he asked.

"It is. It's the first Christmas my girlfriend and I are spening together. I want it to be special for her."

"What does your girlfriend like? It helps if I know her interests or her personality. You'd be surprised how that can resemble which tree they prefer," the employee informed.

"She likes simple things. And she appreciates the little details, it also has to be a traditional looking Christmas tree with a bright star on the very top of it. It's actually very adorable when she sees the little details in things, she lights up like a little...well a star."

The employee nodded. He had a smile of his own. "I'd go with the Blue Spruce. It's popular and something tells me she's gonna love it." he concluded. "It's just down there, first tree on your left."

"Thank you," Lucas said before walking away.

**...**

Riley heard a knock on her door. She got up from the couch in the corner of the apartment and walked towards the door, when she opened she was surprised to see Lucas. He had large bags in his hands and a Christmas tree in the other. Immediately a smile grew on her lips and she didn't know what to say.

"I noticed that you didn't have one and since we're spending Christmas together, I figured you needed one," he told her. "Can I come in?"

She nodded with a huge smile and opened the door for him in order to let him through. When he was inside and set the things down, Riley turned him around and kissed him. She felt happy and warm when he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist in the process.

"A Blue Spruce? How did you know?"

"I didn't," he confessed. "I just had a little help."

"I really am sorry," she apologized for everything. Everything Charlie had to do with this. "I was so stupid and I regret every second of it. I don't know how I'll ever make it up to you."

"It's okay. Just help me decorate the tree."

This took an hour and they spent every second of it smiling and laughing. It reminded Riley of everything she loved about Lucas and it made her feel stupid for wanting to find that same feeling with someone else. They sat down in front of the tree once it was fully decorated and talked. Riley's head was resting on his shoulder and for the most part she was thinking about how stupid she was for almost ruining the best thing in her life.

When he started to laugh, she looked up at him and asked why. Seeing him like this only made her heart melt with joy. "What is it?"

"I wanted to give you this tomorrow, but since the tree's already up and there are no gifts...why not?" he turned around and reached into a bag. When he turned back to face her, he handed her a white and red striped box with a gold bow on top of it. "It's for you."

"Oh wow, it's heavy," she said as soon as she held it in her arms. "What is it?"

"Nope. I'm not telling you. It's not Christmas yet…" he took the box from her and set it under the tree. "It stays there."

"Thank you," she kissed him and when she pulled away she looked into his eyes, "You know you didn't have to. I don't expect you to be okay with what I did. I know I screwed up and I know I'm going to have to work for your trust again and I want you to know that I will. I will fight for us because I know you would do the same for me."

"You're really important to me," she took his hand and kissed it.

When he got up and left, Riley kissed him one last time and said goodbye to him. She closed the door after him with a smile and was grateful he didn't end things when he had the chance. She cared about him deeply and she didn't know what her life would be like if he broke up with her. The thought scared her so much she didn't even want to think about it.

She started to clean her apartment because they left behind the mess of scattered glitter and boxes spread throughout the floor. As she placed the boxes into a bag, she saw Lucas' wallet on the ground. Just then she heard a knock on the door.

"You forgot your wallet dummy - " she expected to see Lucas standing on the other end of the door, but it wasn't. It was Charlie. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he took a step closer to the door, but Riley didn't let him in. She told him to keep his distance and that Lucas was inside and he was still angry at Charlie, but all he did was laugh. "I saw him get into his car."

"I don't have anything to say to you Charlie. I don't feel the way you feel for me and I told you it's over. We're done." She was going to slam the door on him, but he stuck his arm out and pushed back. It sent her a couple of steps back and he walked inside her house.

"I came to see you, Riley," his voice was different now. It was lower and it scared her. "You can't hide from me."

"Charlie get out of my house!" she yelled at him. "Or I'm calling the police."

All he did was turn around to face the door. Riley thought he was going to leave but he didn't, he locked the door. That's when she walked towards her phone, but he stopped her. Pushing her in the process. He took her phone and started walking towards her. "You think that choosing Lucas is gonna make me stop wanting you. I love you, Riley and I deserve to be with you."

Lucas was driving to his house when he started to notice something was off. He turned to the passengers side of the car and saw the coupon sitting there. He didn't know why it sounded so familiar and that's when he remembered what Maya told him the day after he found out about Riley and Charlie.

He was still dejected and all he could do was stare out the window. It all caught him by surprise and he needed some time to think things through. Since Riley told him everything all he really had to question was whether she was losing feelings for him or not. Even though she reminded him thousands of times that she wasn't losing feelings, he didn't trust her.

Maya talked him through all of that. She was the actual reason Lucas was able to look passed it and forgive Riley.

_"I'm sure you've seen him," Maya told Lucas. "He has brown hair that's pulled back. He's a little taller than her...?"_

_He shook his head. "I feel like I probably have, but it's been too long since I can remember. I just feel like an idiot for not seeing what she was doing in time. I don't even think I would have if this was still going on."_

_"Lucas, she would have told you either way. And that's what's most important is that she came clean to you. It's normal to doubt her feelings for you, but don't let it get to your head. She really cares about you."_

_All he could do was nod. _

"It's him," Lucas was able to conclude in his head. "That was him!" He made a U-turn and continued to drive back to Riley's apartment.

**...**

He didn't give her enough time to get up. The tree had fallen and was now on the ground, she could feel the tree brances poking the side of her head. By the time her back had met the ground, Charlie had climbed on top of her. She assumed the worst for a few seconds, she never imagined that he'd wrapped his hands around her neck. "I gave you a week! A week to let me prove to you that I am the one you're supposed to end up with. And you go back to him?" he questioned. Pressing his hands around her neck.

She screamed for help, but screaming only made it worse. He placed his hands on her nose, blocking the only airway she had left and repeatedly slammed her head on the ground. She could feel her body ache in pain and flashes of heat waving through her body.

Her hands scratched his face. She wanted to move from his grasp, but it was no use. As she struggled to get him off of her, she saw Lucas' present resting beside her. She looked up at Charlie, feeling herself about to give up and she saw that he was to invested in her. He didn't realize that she had grabbed Lucas' gift and used it to hit his head. Repeatedly.

It wasn't until she heard his present break. When her eyes locked down at it, she realized that it was a snow globe. Only it was customized to make it look like she and Lucas were kissing in the snow.

When Lucas opened the door it was too late. Charlie had already hurt Riley, only he was the one unconscious and not her. He gently touched her and brought her to him, kissing her forehead and reassuring her that she was okay and that it was all over now.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

"Leading Charlie on was the worst mistake I ever made," Riley concluded. "He tried to kill me and he would've never been in my life had I never been so stupid."

"Riley, what he did was not your fault," Aaron comforted her. "Don't blame yourself for what he did."

"That doesn't matter. I brought him into my life and I hurt Lucas in the process. It's something I'm always going to regret and something I will always remember."

Isabella stood on the opposite end of the door. She had overheard everything Riley said. From the cheating and how badly things ended with Charlie. It wasn't her intention to go snooping around, but now that she had, she didn't like any of it.

Riley turned to look at him, reminding herself of the reason she told him her story in the first place. "Break up with Missy. She's not Charlie, but she is using you. And you deserve better than that."

When they walked down the stairs and to meet with Lucas, both his and Missy's face changed. Riley came to the conclusion that they had been arguing and she felt like this was proof the reason she was no good. Aaron told Missy that he wanted to speak with her and they walked off, leaving just Lucas and Riley.

"Is he doing it?" Lucas asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, he's doing it."

"What'd you tell him?" he was curious and wanted to know what Riley said to make him change his mind.

"I told him about Missy and the way she acted when you two were dating," she informed him. She took a deep breath and turned to look at Lucas, sure that he was the one for her and not some other guy she met at a bookstore. "And I told him about Charlie."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**A/N: Getting Charlie's story out there was an important part of Riley and Lucas' relationship that I felt needed to be included. As for Isabella finding out about it, you will find out what she thinks of it and what this changed for all of them. Thank you guys so much for reading and don't forget to review. **

**By the way, new story called In Her Element is coming late August. **

**Follow, Favorite, and Review **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Guys im so sorry some of these chapters are coming really late. There are a few things on my plate that I am currently dealing with, but my intention has always been to finish releasing this story. Which by the way, have two more chapters still it's fully completed. So if all goes right, this story will finish on August 16, 2019. **

**Thank you so much for reading. **

**Where Love Blooms**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Riley sat down in the corner of the library in Lucas' home and opened the book she had picked out. She found the room by mistake, but she was glad she did because it gave her a book to read. She looked at the cover and read the words _Paper Towns _and smiled because she figured it was a book Sophia had picked.

As she flipped through the pages on the book, she noticed that the door opened and Aaron peaked his head through. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, sitting on the couch in front of her.

"I need to tell you something important," he began.

The last time they spoke she had confessed something major to him. It almost made her feel happy to see him now that he knew about Charlie and wasn't dating Missy anymore. "What is it?"

"I didn't have the chance to tell you this because we weren't alone, but you look beautiful today," he said this with a smile.

Riley froze. For a second she imagined she heard something different, but she hadn't. The look in his eyes, the smirk on his lips, and the very little distance he had placed between them only helped answer her question. He'd developed feelings for her. All she could think about were the obsticles this could create alone. It would also ruin Lucas' relationship with his cousin. She allowed herself to come to the conclusion that Aaron was attractive, but that's all he was. She didn't want to create another mess.

"I don't think you heard me when I said that bringing another guy into my life was a mistake - "

"I did and I'm not Charlie, but when you helped me realize that Missy was using me, it made me realize what I felt for you. And I know this isn't something temporary."

"I'm dating Lucas, Aaron," she closed her book and sat upright. "You can't do this. It's not right."

"It is," he said and scooted closer to her. "I mean he doesn't have to know, right? You can sneak into my room when he's asleep - "

"Stop," she didn't think he would take it as far as he did. Suggesting that they have sex when Lucas was asleep crossed the line. "I'm not going to tell him about this becuase you're his cousin, but don't do it again," she set the book on the shelf and walked out the library.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

"Something's going on," Lena told Riley after they talked about her aunt and Devin - Devin was the man who ran the underground boxing business where all the homelessmen went to kill each other in exchange for money. They were both in her room trying to figure out why he would have been there in the first place. "I overheard Devin propose an offer to my aunt. He wanted to rent fifteen penthouses in a few of her hotels for "some friends" he knew. I don't know why he went to her for help if he knows other businesswomen."

"Did she make the deal with him?" Riley asked Lena. She was staring at herself in the mirror, playing with the designer's makeup that was standing on the vanity.

"I don't know," Lena answered and sat down on her bed. "I walked away before she could say anything."

"Why?"

"I heard people walking up the stairs and I didn't want to get caught spying on them. I don't need that kind of trouble in my life."

Riley thought for a while. It scared her that Devin would go to Isabella for help, it meant that they were close and were not working together - even though she didn't know what he was doing. "Do you think she knows about the things he does with homeless people?"

"I don't know, but he went to her for a reason, right? It just makes no sense to me, why would he go to her if he knows that her charities contradict what he's doing with his?"

They were both clueless and had more questions than answers.

Riley noticed the silence between them and joined her on the bed. She figured it was a good time to apologize to her for something she did earlier. "I'm sorry about what I said to you in the car after leaving Patty's house. I didn't realize that it was something personal."

"It's okay," she looked at her hands.

"But if you're willing to tell me or talk about it, I'm always here," Riley didn't know how to make it sound casual. The truth was she desperately wanted to know why Lena was sensitive to this stuff. She knew something happened to her brother, but she didn't know why or how. "You can trust me."

Lena nodded and it looked like she was cosidering. After a few seconds of what Riley assumed was hesitation, she spoke, "My brother died because he knew something he wasn't supposed to. And he went to the police, filed a report, and a week later he was killed. He was only twenty years old."

"What did he know?"

She shook her head no, "If only I knew... all I know is that he suspected Marlon Pierce, Devin's brother, of murdering someone at the hotel he owned. I didn't believe him at first because the death was ruled as a suicide, but when he started getting paranoid and telling me things about these loopholes in a few contracts he knew about I started to get scared for him. But it was already too late."

Riley took her hand, "Your brother deserves justice."

"I know he does, but not at the expense of someone else's life. That's why I don't want anyone to find out, I don't want them to do something rash that will result in this happening again. It's better to just keep it a secret and stay out of it. Can you promise me you won't tell anyone, please?"

She searched her eyes and saw that she was passionate about what she was saying. She wasn't just that, but she was also scared and Riley felt for her. "I promise."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Riley and Lucas were both in bed getting ready to sleep. He was on his phone sending a message that he said was about work and she was using his computer to research Lena's brother and his case.

When he turned to look at what she was doing, she exited the tab and closed it quickly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked the second he noticed her reaction. He thought it was weird and he wouldn't have questioned it had she said _nothing, _but the fact that she hesitated and shook her head nervously made him curious. "What is it?"

"N-nothing, I was just...watching porn?"

"Porn?" he questioned. "Really?"

"Yeah," she said confidently and decided to stick with the lie. "It's what I've been up to lately. You know? In the showers and when you're asleep..."

He started to laugh, not believing her for one second. "Okay, what is it? And I'm serious this time?"

Riley wanted to lie to him and protect Lena's story, but she also felt like Lucas should know. Especially if his mom was involved in the mess. For a few seconds she debated with herself, she repeated the reasons why Lena didn't want to tell him in the first place. To protect her family, Lucas included.

To protect her family, Lucas included.

To protect her family, Lucas included.

To protect her family, Lcuas included.

"Lena and I think that your mom is negotiating with a criminal," she blurted. Her words rolled off her tongue and she told him about everything she and Lena saw. She told him about the day they went to the party and were taken down the stairs into the basement where they saw all the men fighting for money. She told him about her suspicions in the kidnapping rates being linked to Devin's business and seeing her mom and him talk during the charity launch.

His reactions passed like a rollercoaster. He was surprised, confused, worried, and the cycle continued.

She gave him time to process everything, when she assumed he had spent enough time thinking she told him the reason why he needed to keep it a secret from Lena. But he didn't listen, he got up and walked out the room.

Riley followed him. She tried to get him to stop, but he didn't. "Is it true?" he asked Lena. She was painting her nails when he barged in.

She looked puzzled. Her gaze traveled between them both before she set the nail polish down, "This is why I didn't want to tell you," she glared at Riley.

"That doesn't matter. She did the right thing in telling me. I deserve to know what my mom is doing and who she is negotiating with. That's something you shouldn't be keeping from me."

"You don't know what people like Devin are capable of, Lucas. You know not one single victim of there's. You've never been close to one in the first place, I have and I know."

Lucas didn't say anything for a while. He turned to look at Riley and took a deep breath, "That's exactly why I need to know. So that my mom doesn't get too involved with him. I mean Devin's like an uncle to me. Had I known what he does with his money I would've never invited him."

"That was you?" Riley asked.

He nodded, "He was there for me when I was younger, it felt right to since I was back in Texas. I wanted to see him I just didn't get the chance. "

"That's because he was in your mom's office wanting to rent more than ten penthouses from one of your mom's hotels," Lena informed him.

"That's it?" he asked. "There's nothing wrong in that - "

"He's using it to house the people that are killing each other for money. And he's using your mother's hotels to do that. If he gets caught and the police learn that your mother knew about this, they'll both be arrested."

"Why would Aunt Isabella get arrested?" Aaron asked, skeptical. He was standing at her door and watched as the three of them turned around to face him. "What's going on?"

Lena threw herself back on the bed and sighed. "Did you have to be walking by my room when I said that? Of all the times you could've gone to the bathroom you chose now. Really?"

It was clear she was upset.

"He deserves to know," Lucas spoke, "...because we're a family and we shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other." He turned back to Aaron who was now standing closer to them, "Devin Pierce is paying people to kill each other and Riley and Lena think that my mom is involved somehow."

"What?"

"We saw them meet at the charity launch," Riley informed. "And after he left their meeting, he left the party."

"Look, I know my mom. I know that whatever this is, she's innocent and is clueless about his business. I'll talk to her."

"No," Lena and Riley disagreed. "You can't."

"Can't you see? My brother was killed for opening his mouth, if we tell your mom and she really doesn't know what's going on, she will do something about it. We'll all be in danger. So can you please, all of you, keep this a secret and just stay the hell away from them?"

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

_**Fernando Ramos' Body Found**_

NewsEveryday

_updated by Mason Henry |_ 29 Sept. 2015

_Fernando Ramos's body was found under a pile of leaves on September 27, 2015; a month and a half __after he went missing. Forensics were unable to detect any foul play, discrediting his family's belief in that he was murdered for filing a police report on business entreupenuer Marlon Pierce. The medical examiner ruled his death as undertermined due to the lack of evidence that could have resulted in his death. Now, it's confusing to believe this because his younger sister, Lena Ramos, 19, claims he had a bruise on his left shoulder due to an accidental fall while he was on a run. Ramos' autopsy report showed no bruising on his body, meaning there was a gap between the time he went missing and the time he was murdered. __A few weeks prior, his family hired and paid for K9 units to help track Fernando who was missing at the time. They were able to find a piece of clothing, which match the victims shirt, containing traces of blood on it. The police had discarded the evidence without testing. After finding a strand of hair that did not match his, police discarded the evidence claiming that it had been contaminated. Further knowledge on this piece of this has been detained..._

"Riley," Aaron called to her and she raised her head from the computer. He was standing in front of the door to Lucas' room and it seemed like what he wanted to talk about was important. "Can we talk?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," she told him. This was because a, she knew he had feelings for her and b, Lucas' wasn't in the room and she didn't feel comfortable with him alone. "Maybe later when when there are more people with us."

"That's why I want to talk to you in private."

She closed her computer and told herself to go back to the article later on in the day. "Aaron, I don't want to hear about your little crush on me, okay? That's the last thing I need and you are making it really easy for me to want to tell Lucas, so stop! Okay?!"

He approached her, "You can't tell him. He can't know about this."

"Which is why he doesn't. I haven't done anything to lead you on or make you feel this way, but when he hears about this, if he hears about this, his trust in me will break. And I don't want that."

Hearing her raise his voice at him made him feel weak. Like a little boy who was getting in trouble by his teacher in front of the entire class. He dropped his head and nodded, understandingly. "I just want you to know how I feel about you, and that I don't plan on giving up on you anytime soon."

Her eyes didn't meet his, but she heard the door close.

She breathed in and then breathed out. Aaron's feelings for her made her feel nervous and anxious especially because of Lucas. She didn't want anything bad to happen between them if he were to find out.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Riley had never seen it before.

It was a huge picture and she couldn't believe she missed it all those times she walked up the stairs.

As it stood there and she watched it, it made her feel happy. The anxiety she once felt a few weeks ago was gone and replaced with a smile. A feeling of longing.

It was a wedding picture. Isabella wore a long white dress with a beautiful bouquet and Daniel was next to her. He looked hopeful and the smile on his lips said it all.

"May 14, 1982," Isabella informed as she joined Riley. "I was twenty-three and madly in love with him."

"It's beautiful," she complimented. "And the ring it's like the kind that is meant to be kept in glass boxes like in museums."

She brought out her left hand for Riley to see. Seeing it up close and personal made the ring look even better. "I'm glad we had the chance to design it together. That way we both got the ring we loved."

"Together?"

"He didn't have the ring when he proposed. There were things that got in the way of it, in a way I think it worked out for the best. I just love that about him, he knows how to turn something terrible into a something beautiful."

"I can say the same for Lucas."

"I'm glad," his mother said. She looked away from the picture and turned to her. "I don't know if Lucas has told you, but a lot of things happened before Daniel and I could finally get married."

"Why is that?" Riley always assumed that his parent's love story would be the greatest one she'd ever heard, but now that there was a reason they couldn't get married she figured it mustn't have been that perfect.

"Well, Daniel's mother didn't exactly approve of me. I didn't come from a wealthy family and that didn't sit well with her."

"She came around eventually, right? I mean it's been over twenty years, I'm sure you guys have spoken or gotten along?"

"It took many years, but she did. Just recently, actually. She made my marriage with Daniel hell. Had I not loved him as deeply as I did, then I hate to admit it, but I would've left him. I knew asking him to leave his family fortune for me would've been too much...I had no idea the hard work and the sacrifices I would have to make for this family. There were many days where I wondered if I would ever measure up."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Isabella. I think that you are worthy of being accepted, with or without money."

"I had to fight for her approval for many years. Knowing what I know now," she looked at Riley. "I know that you will never win mine."

Riley watched her walk away. The second she uttered those words she found herself at loss for them. She could only think of what she wanted to say, but she was unable to.

She felt herself go dizzy for a few seconds, but she regained her strength. As she walked back to her room, she debated whether she would tell Lucas what had happened.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**A/N: What do you guys think of Isabella now that she has revealed she doesn't approve of Lucas dating Riley? Let me know in the reviews. **

**Follow, Favorite, and Review**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Where Love Blooms**_

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

"She told me that Daniel's mother made her marriage difficult and that she had to fight for her approval," Riley began as she told Lena what had happened the day before. "That's when she turned to me and said that I would never win hers."

"Uh-huh. That's just cold," Lena looked up from the dress she was working on to look at the brunette. She was in the middle of completing the dress after a sudden rush of inspiration passed through her.

"This is serious, Lena. Did you even hear me?"

She turned to Riley who was sitting down on her bed and confessed. "You caught me. I wasn't, it's just that I'm finally going to finish this dress and it looks really cute."

"I can't believe you. Can you just listen to me? Please," she patted the bed for her to join. "This is starting to get to me."

"Okay," Lena sighed and stopped working on her dress. "What is it?"

"Isabella told me that I'd never get her approval on dating Lucas," Riley thought that saying it the second time would be easier, but it was just as hard. She was still bummed by the fact that she would say something like that.

"She said that?"

"I don't know what to do. I couldn't sleep last night because of it. We were just talking and I thought that we were having a moment, but I was wrong."

"She just said it? Out of the no where? Just dropped the whole _I don't approve of you _bomb?"

Riley nodded.

"Look, I don't think you've realized this, but Isabella can be intimidating. I've started to notice these past couple of days I was helping her with the charity launch and I think that maybe part of the reason she may not like you is because she prefers Missy."

That must've been it.

Lena started to notice that Riley was thinking. From the looks on her face she was able to conclude that she was hurt and humliated.

"You know she said something about Daniel's mother being hard on her because she wasn't rich like her family. I think that she's doing the same thing to me." Upon realizing this she started to feel insecure. "She probably thinks I'm a gold digger. What if she's felt this way this entire time and I didn't notice it? I talked about my mom and her job and all she probably caught onto was that she volunteered a lot. She thinks I'm poor and the only reason I'm dating Lucas is because he's rich."

"Riley - "

"Please tell me she doesn't think that," she begged.

Again there was silence. She was searching for a way to answer her, but she couldn't. For all she knew, Isabella could've been thinking just that. "I wish I could help you feel better..."

Riley knew it then. It was immediate. She took a deep breath and looked down to her hands, feeling weak and overwhelmed. She thought about her life with Lucas knowing that his mother would never like her. She didn't know if she could do it. She didn't know if she could stand feeling insecure for that long. And holding onto it as a secret - because she knew she would never tell Lucas about it - was something she knew she couldn't do.

Isabella's words came back to her.

_"I had to fight for her approval for many years. Knowing what I know now, I know that you will never win mine."_

As long as Riley was in Lucas' life, she would make hers hell.

She thought about Lucas. She thought about the future arguments they would have about it. As long as Lucas didn't know, he would question her. She would try to keep the secret for a long time, but she didn't know if that would be forever. It'd create a ridge in their relationship.

"...her opinion shouldn't matter. Lucas loves you Riley. Riley? Hey?"

She snapped out of her trance and turned to look at Lena, not realizing that she had been talking. "I can't tell Lucas."

"I know," Lena felt bad for her. "It'd devastate him." She walked towards her vanity and searched for something she was planning on giving her in the morning. "I never got the chance to give this to you because I was trying to hide it -"

"What is that?" the brunette asked pointing at a paper beside the mirror.

"I know I'm searching for it - "

"No. Beside your mirror, it looks like - " she stopped herself as soon as she saw what it was. It was her brothers autopsy. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

She looked at the document then at Riley, "No, it's okay. I just, you know since we've been talking about it recently, I just wanted to see if there was something."

"Was there?"

She shook her head no. "It's all the same thing."

Riley handed her the document back, "Maybe I can help."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

"Lucas, we're making brownies do you want to - ?" she stopped when she was able to see him. He looked sad and as soon as he heard her, he tried to fix his face but she was able to see it just in time. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry it's no big deal. I'll be down in a minute."

Riley closed the door to his room and sat beside him. She intertwined her hands with his and leaned her head against his shoulder. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I'm not leaving until you feel better."

He kissed her head. This was the Riley he fell in love with. Prioritized his well being above all else. "Do you remember that deal we were about to make with Silas Pacific?"

She nodded.

"The deal didn't go through," he informed. "They just turned it down."

"I'm sorry, Lucas."

"You don't need to worry. It wasn't as important I was just really looking forward to it. Things like this happen all the time with work."

"Whatever it is, however big or small these negotiations are, I don't want you to feel like you suck at your job just because they don't go through. You're an amazing businesman and any company would be lucky to work with you." She waited for his smile, because when he smiled so did she. "There it is."

"Thanks Riley," he said and she pulled him in for a kiss. "C'mon, let's go make brownines."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Throughout the time they were baking, Lena was able to see just how much Isabella was starting to show that she did not approve of Riley's presence. Anything from the way she spoke, to the way she stared at her, and the way she carried herself around her made her feel both angry and sad. She was angry at her aunt for doing something like that and sad for Riley who had to go through it. She wanted many times to say something, but she didn't. She held herself back because she knew the consequences she would bring if she spoke about it.

As they sat on the dining table, decorating some of the cupcakes they had previously made, Lena noticed Riley's smile. She noticed just how happy she and Lucas werev, but from time to time her smile would fade when she caught a glimpse of Isabella. She had hardly turned to look at her, but the times she did the disapproval was clear in her expression. It took someone who knew about it to see it.

Lucas, who was unaware, was smiling the entire time. She knew if he were to find out, he wouldn't be happy.

"You got some of the frosting on your chin," Riley smiled and she brushed her thumb against it. "Are you secretly eating them?"

He shook his head no, but it was obvious he was.

"I forgot to mention," Isabella began. "Margaret called. She's invited us to a party on Saturday. She says it's urgent and a must, meaning every Friar in this house is to attend and that is final."

Riley turned to Lucas and waited for his reaction.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to. I'm not really in the mood to see Missy."

She nodded, "Then we'll stay. Watch a movie, order food?"

"It's a date," he confirmed before wiping a small piece of frosting on her nose.

A few minutes later, Riley walked towards the bathroom. She took a moment there, staring at herself in the mirror, telling herself that she did not have to tell Lucas about Isabella disapproving of her, this was mainly due to the reason that she wasn't to. She wished he knew.

When he walked out, Aaron was there. He was waiting for her. She immediately backed up. "Aaron - "

"I know," he hung his head. "I just want to apologize. I know that feeling like this for you is wrong. I shouldn't have said what I said about you or insinuating that we...you know? Your Lucas' girlfriend and I respect that. I just want to clear the air between us and know that I'll back off."

"Okay. Thank you, Aaron. And I didn't tell Lucas about any of it, I just don't want to start something that - "

"I think it's too late for that," Lucas interrupted.

Riley froze upon hearing his voice. She turned to look back at him and she didn't know what to do for a second. He was surprised, she could tell, but it wasn't long enough before he got angry.

"You have a type don't you?" he questioned Aaron before he straightened up, his hands balled into fists. "Chasing after girls I'm with!"

"Lucas - " Riley tried to stop him from getting closer, but he was too strong. She found herself pulling his arm so that she could try to stop what would potentially happen.

"I knew it from the beginning. The second you looked at her, I knew it would come to this." He pushed Aaron.

"Lucas!" she stood in between them. "Stop! He didn't do anything."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before he scoffed and walked away, Riley gave Aaron a reassuring look before following him.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

"It took a while to calm him down," Riley told Lena an hour later. She had just finished talking things out with Lucas and she wasn't feeling completely innocent either. She felt bad for not telling Lucas like she should've, she just didn't want what happened, to happen. And it did. "When he did we talked about it. I told him that Aaron said he was catching feelings and that he was apologizing for wanting us to be something more even though he knew I was dating Lucas. He's still pretty upset at Aaron, but if I'm honest I don't think that will last."

"Did anyone else see?" Lena asked. They were in her room, sitting on her bed, like they often found themselves doing.

"I don't think so. The bathroom was on the other side of the house I don't think anyone would've heard them."

"That's good. I don't know what Isabella would've done had she heard - "

"Oh, I don't even want to think about it," she covered her face and squirmed. "It's already degrading enough that she doesn't like me."

Lena's smile fell flat for a second and Riley noticed. She'd been wanting to ask about her brother and how she was handling the news Riley told her before. "When I suggeted you meet with Mason Henry I thought that you would be happy? How did it go?"

"It was a good idea, Riley and thank you for wanting to help, it's just that...it's still something sensitive to me."

Riley understood.

"I know that I've been pretty tough on you about this and I told you to keep it a secret which was something I should've never done," she got off the bed and walked towards her mirror once again. "...but there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Riley asked. She was concerned for her friend who seemed like she'd been hiding things from them that were important. It made her wonder many times if there was in fact something important she had to tell them.

Lena looked at the brunette through the mirror before speaking, "The FBI knows about it."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Lucas sat alone in the living room. He was staring blankly at the ceiling and thinking about what Riley told him. It made sense to him now. He didn't question their sudden friendship because he thought there was nothing wrong with it, but now he knows he should've. She told him when Aaron started having feelings for her and how exactly it happened. It brought him back to a couple months ago when she told him something similiar to this for the first time. They were just talking and drinking wine and she told him about Charlie.

When he heard his mom walk in, he turned to look at her. She had a plate of brownies and it looked like she was going to join him.

"You left without saying anything and I figured you'd want some when they were finished," she set the plate on the table in front of them and sat down on the couch. "It's been a while since you've tried them, remember?"

He nodded, "Any brownie I've ate since I left doesn't compete with the one's you make."

She smiled and handed him one. "I missed you, Lucas"

"I missed you too."

They talked and for a moment Lucas felt like a little kid. He loved the comfort his mother created especially since he needed it. When they talked, it opened up a feeling he hadn't felt in the longest time and he loved it because his relationship with his mom was the second most important thing to him.

"Okay," she sounded serious. "I didn't want to say anything, but I can't help it. What's wrong?"

He didn't have the heart and energy to lie to her. "Aaron has feelings for Riley. I over heard him tell her that he wasn't going to pursue her...anymore."

"I see."

"I should've known," he blamed himself. "Aaron has always been like this. With every girl I've ever dated or had feelings for. He always liked to mess with me, at this point it's on me for not seeing it sooner."

"It's not your fault, Lucas. It's theirs. I saw them talking once. The way she was looking at him and the fact that she was talking about another boy at that is enough for you to not trust her. Riley...she's just not meant for you. I've seen you guys argue so many times in the days you've spent here. She's creating a wedge between you and Aaron and I just don't think your relationship with her will last."

Lucas furrowed his brows, "Mom, I get that she and I have argued before and we've been through things, but I don't think she's ruining anything. And that boy she was talking about was Charlie. He attacked her - "

"That does not excuse what he was to her before."

"She messed up, but that doesn't mean she's not meant for me. You don't get to decide who is and who isn't. Riley told Aaron he was wrong for feeling the way he did. She told him she would tell me if he continued to show his feelings. She told me the truth - "

"And you really believe her?" she questioned him. "She could've made it all up."

"You don't know her like I do."

"But I know the side to her that is worst of all," she argued. "Mark my words, your relationship with her will not last. End it now, Lucas."

He backed away from her. Disappointed. It felt as if all the memories he had with her had faded. "We'll leave Saturday morning."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Lucas couldn't sleep that night. He could only stare at the time and long for it to be morning. The reason he decided to tell his mother the truth and not lie to her like he wished he had, was because they were sharing a moment and he wanted her to be there for him. Like she had been when he was younger.

He regreted that now.

Laying on his bed felt like eternity. He didn't want to sleep, he didn't have the ability to when all he could think about were Isabella's words. Ending things with Riley didn't sound right to him. Hearing his mother say those words felt like if he did so, he'd be losing a part of himself. He'd be losing the most important person in his life.

Lucas turned to face her. He wanted to see her, to look at her, to know that she was still there with him and that she existed and made his life better. When he did so, he noticed that she wasn't sleeping either.

"What are you doing up?" he asked her.

"I couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"Not tired."

They laid their for a few seconds just looking at each other. _Why would I ever leave you?_ Lucas thought. The thought of it alone scared him and made him want to hold on to her so that he knew she'd be okay. He extended his arm to her cheek and removed a strand of hair that was there. He carressed the crease of her cheekbone with his thumb before smiling faintly.

"I'm sorry, Lucas."

"It's not your fault."

"But he's your cousin. And I know I should've told you. You deserve to know, but other than just having feelings he did nothing wrong."

Lucas kissed her. He felt like he had to and he was glad he did. "I love you, Riley."

She was surprised at first. To hear him say it especially in a time like this, but it made her heart race and she was happy. "I love you, too."

"I love your smile," he complimented. "Your eyes, your lips, your nose, your ears..."

She laughed and kissed him. "This was our first I love you."

She was right. They've never said it before. He stayed there, just staring at her. _How could this have been the first time?_ He asked himself. All he knew was, "This won't be the last."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**A/N: After years of dating, Riley and Lucas finally said their first I love you. This is a huge milestone in their relationship. Thank you guys so much for reading. Next chapter will be the last. **

**Follow, Favorite, and Review **


	16. Chapter 16 - Finale

**A/N: First and foremost, this has been an amazing experience. GMW is such an amazing fandom and even though the show is over I think it's amazing that people still read the fanfics and review. I love that I had such loyal readers thanks! This chapter is the FINALE. Always let me know what you think. **

**Where Love Blooms**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**May 11th, 2019**

"You look beautiful," Lucas complimented his girlfriend as she met him at the end of the stairs. She wore a long white two piece dress with a feathered skirt and strapless bodice. He extended his arm and she took it before kissing her cheek. In doing so, he whispered, "You have the tracking device?"

She pulled back, casually, and nodded. Just at the center of the foyer stood Isabella, her gaze was on them and she wore the same expression of disapproval. Riley shyed away from it because Lucas was there and she didn't want him to question it. "Where's Lena? Aaron?"

"Lounge," he answered before slipping his hand in hers. "C'mon."

Riley turned back to look at her. She was still sad about the way her relationship with Isabella didn't work out. Before she had met Isabella, Riley spent hours wondering how her relationship with Lucas' mother would be like. She never once imagined that she wouldn't like her. Isabella stared at her family with great admiration, she'd do anything for them, but never allow them to marry someone she didn't approve of.

She returned her attention to the hallway they were walking through and took a deep breath. "Think they suspect us?"

Lucas shook his head no. Sad. Like she expected him to be. "No, I don't think they did."

"What took you guys so long?" Lena asked them the second they entered the lounge, locking the doors behind them. "We said 3:30, it's 3:39."

"We know," Riley spoke. "We're here. I'm sorry. Just say what you needed to say."

"Wes said they plan on making the arrest ten minutes in," Lena informed. "Riley, that means you need to have the tracker on Alfred before seven."

She nodded, "Okay." They all looked at her, unsure. "I said okay," she repeated herself, clearer this time.

"You don't have to - "

"I want to," she interrupted Lucas. "I volunteered for a reason."

Riley looked at them all, still seeing that they were hesitant in her decision to do it. They stood there for a second in disbelief. Ignoring the elephant in the room.

"Guys, whoever they arrest tonight, even if we know them or not...it's because they're bad people," Lucas reminded. "They chose to be involved in a crime that pays people to kill. We can't forget that."

Riley placed her hand on his shoulder, knowing exactly why he felt the need to say that. "Lucas, we don't know - "

"If Isabella is involved in Devin's business?" he questioned. "Or that she's getting arrested tonight?"

"She turned down the negotiation," she reminded them, all of them, because they all felt like she was. "We could be wrong."

"Just because she turned it down just this once doesn't mean she turned down the rest -"

"If there were more," she argued. Her eyes were on him now, "She's your mom, Lucas. You know her better than any of us. You out of everybody should be defending her right now."

He looked down, "I don't know her. I was gone for ten years, remember?"

"We know that a group of people are being arrested tonight. We know that they might be people close to us or people we've seen before, let's just agree to not let that affect us, okay? Can we do that?"

They all nodded.

"Okay. Now, c'mon," Lena spoke, the second her phone buzzed. "It's time to go."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**The Day Before **

_"I know that I've been pretty tough on you about this and I told you to keep a secret which was something I should've never done," Lena got off the bed and walked towards her mirror once again. "...but there's something I need to tell you."_

_"What is it?" Riley asked. She was concerned for her friend who seemed like she'd been hiding things from them that were important. It made her wonder many times if there was in fact something important she had to tell them._

_Lena looked at the brunette through the mirror before speaking, "The FBI knows about it."_

_She froze, "What do you mean they know about it?"  
_

_"I mean that they know. About everything. Riley, they had pictures, confessions, audios, recordings, everything... they know everything." _

_"How? How do you know this?" _

_"Because they spoke to me over the phone. They told me where to meet them, I felt like I was in some crime type of movie walkng through the towns park with glasses. I guess Mason Henry had been speaking to them and he dropped my name in one of their meetings and that's how they were able to find me. They know about my brother too and about Marlon. They thought I could help." _

_"Then why aren't they arresting these people?" Riley asked.  
_

_"Because it's not enough. It's not enough evidence they need more." _

_She leaned back on the bed, needing time to process everything Lena had said. The fact that the FBI was involved both scared her and made her feel better. "What else did they say?" _

_"Why don't you ask him?" _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"They __wanted to meet with me again and I told them about you because you were there that night - " _

_"You what?" Riley got out the bed and approached her. "Why would you do that?" _

_"Why are you mad? You were the one who wanted to do something about it, remember? You were the one who was spot on about everything." _

_"Yeah, I do remember. But talking to the FBI? I don't know...t-that's like a whole 'nother level." _

_Lena stared at her, surprised that they had now switched places on this. At first Lena was the one that was hesitant about it, but now it was the other way around. "This is the closest I've ever been to getting justice for Fernando," she reminded. "I don't want to spend another day living, knowing that his murderer is free." _

_Riley hadn't seen it that way. "Okay, I'll talk to them." _

_"Thank you. We just need to find a way to tell Lucas and Aaron." _

_"What? Why-why would we tell them?" _

_Lena hadn't told her about that. She sat down on her chair and took a deep breath, "Lucas and Aaron are linked to two of the possible suspects who are going to be arrested Saturday night."_

_They met in a warehouse next to a highway Riley had never seen before. It was night and cold outside but the anxiety sneaking around managed to calm her shivers and she felt fine, although she struggled to breath at times. She had explained to Lucas the entire story, but he was still upset about it and struggled to accept that the FBI wanted to talk to him. _

_Aaron had accepted it even before Lucas had. The entire ride there, he was quiet and he kept to himself. Unlike Lucas who constantly asked questions._

_"And where are we going?" was one of the many. He was impatient and it was clear but the questions he asked were some they could not answer because they didn't know. This was something Lucas had not managed to comprehend. _

_"My God," Lena said in frustration, "Lucas, just shut up! I'm serious just shut up! Ask all your questions when we meet him."_

_Lena slid open the warehare door and they walked in. The place was lit with lights and there was a table in which the FBI agent sat in. His back was turned to them, but when he turned around, Riley gasped. _

_"Wait a minute, I know you," she spoke, "We met once - " _

_"Wesley?" Lucas said with the same tone of shock in his words. "Is that really you?" _

_"I can't believe this is how we meet after ten years," he said with a smile before they hugged. "How've you been, Lucas?" _

_"Uh, well, right now I don't know what to really say." _

_"That day, at the party, when Lena and I were taken to the basement, you were there. What were you doing there?" Riley asked. This was the same guy that had been staring at her from across the room, but looked away when they made eye contact. When he finally approached her, he learned that she and Lucas were dating and he told her about them being friends when they were younger. _

_"I was undercover," he informed. "And my family has connections to Devin's which is why I'm on the case. You guys are here because we need someone on the inside..." _

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Present Day **

"Everyone in the foyer," Isabella instructed. "They're here. It's time to go."

It was quiet as Lena, Riley, Lucas and Aaron walked out, but they pretended to be happy in front of everyone who did not know what was about to happen. In the foyer, stood a group of people Riley had not seen before. She stared at every single one of them and the way they carried themselves, had she not known Lucas she would've expected them to be royalty.

As they greeted each other, the attention was especially high on Lucas because they had not seen him in a long time and Riley, because she was his girlfriend. Lena was the first to say hello to them, she greeted them in a way that let her now they were close. It was then she figured that these were her parents, and the three beside them were her siblings. "Riley, this is my uncle Edward, my aunt Hannah, that's Elena, and these," he crouched down to meet their height. "Are little Eddie and Lana."

"It's so good to see you," Hannah hugged him. "Look at you, all grown up."

"Yes, we know, ten years blah, blah, blah..." Lena interfered. "We should go."

They were already late, Lena had to remind them.

When they got there, Riley began to feel the anxiety she was surprised hadn't hit her sooner. She was sweating from her forehead and the back of her neck, and she was finding it hard for her to speak. As she walked back and forth in the huge house she had stepped in for the first time, she stared at the people who talked to one another so calm and patient. She tried many times to memorize their face but every second or so she'd have to stare at them again to remember how they looked like.

She didn't want to get caught so she didn't do it as often.

"You need to calm yourself," Wes told her. "Just act normal, it's not as hard as you think"

"That's kind of hard when you know what's about to happen," she stared at Isabella whose eyes were on a woman, Riley assumed was her friend. "Do you really think she's behind this?"

Wesley followed her gaze, "I don't know, but we're going to find out. You, on the other hand, should be worried about something else. Have you found Alfred?"

She shook her head no, "I'm about to."

"Well, you better hurry, Lena's already done her part you just need to do yours."

She handed her glass to him, before walking off. It felt almost exciting to be doing what she had to, but reminding herself of the consequences she would be facing if she were to be caught brought her back to reality and the fear along with it.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

A few hours passed and Riley was running out of time. She could practically feel the sweat on her palms and the anxiety in her heart. Wes had told her that the suspects were in a meeting and the two unidentified suspects were in there too. She could feel herself go weak now. The FBI would be there soon. She searched the living room for Alfred who had disappeared from where he had been the past half hour, she wanted to refuse to believe that he had left already so she walked towards the foyer and to her surprise, that was where he stood.

She stared at him from a distance. He was blonde, blue eyes, well built, but had the face of a man she just knew was a jerk.

She reminded herself of what she had to do. Of Wes' words from the day before.

_"The tracker," he pointed to it. "That's your job. Thanks to the audio recordings of the gala three days ago, we were able to hear that Alfred would be leaving the event a few minutes before the FBI break in. This tracker will let us know where he's going. Which means you need to figure out a way to have it on him. Do you understand?"_

"Hey," Riley began, her voice just above a whisper. She immediately turned a light shade of red, embarrassed at the way her voice sounded.

Alfred turned around to look at her. His eyes dropped to her chest before they met her eyes. "I know you. You're Lucas' chick. We met a few weeks ago at the rodeo."

Riley remembered. "Yeah. You're an amazing bull righter."

"Is that so?" he spoke in such a way that let her know he was already sure of himself. "What about your boyfriend?"

She ran a hand through her hair, thinking of the ways she could plant the tracker on him. "What about him?"

"He broke McCullough's record."

"That doesn't necessarily mean that you aren't good either," she looked just a bit to her left, seeing that Lucas was staring at him. It made her think of how sensitive this must be for him especially after Charlie, and just recently Aaron. They were both boys who had feelings for her and were secrets she kept from him. "I can't help, but imagine just how strong one might be to ride a bull."

He seemed to get the hint Riley had left. She constantly told herself throughout their conversation that she was flirting because she had to, not because she wanted too. "Very," he stared at her. "Are you doing anything after this?"

"Mr. McCullough," a man said behind them. "Your coat."

Riley took the coat from the man, "I got it thank you." When she turned around, she noticed that Alfred's eyes rose to meet hers again. As if his eyes were previously some place else. Like her lower back, she imagined. "Why don't you give me your number and I'll let you know."

He smirked, before taking her phone. Just then she handed him the coat and he walked off.

When the door closed, Riley took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she just did that.

"What'd he say?" Lucas asked almost immediately after Alfred was gone. He grabbed her hand and clasped his fingers through hers.

"He was just flirting," Riley informed.

"Did you do it?"

She nodded, "Slipped it in his coat when he wasn't looking."

Just then it was announced that they meet in the basement and they stayed behind. When the main floor was empty, Lena and Aaron joined them in the foyer. Along with Wes. "I don't get it, why aren't they here - "

Just then the door burst opened. A long line of armed men, dressed in black protective FBI armour entered the house and were lead down to the basement. As Riley and them watched in complete silence, they were told to stand outside. They were questioned by some of the agents outside, but they could barely answer. All they could do was watch as the people were lead out. An ambulance came just in time to take the men that were wounded, most were already bruised and looked like they were starved and beaten from the days before. The youngest looked to be a teenage girl, she could barely walk and had to be supported by one of the men.

It made Lucas' eyes tear up. His attention went from her to the people who stepped out with a mass of agents behind them. Their hands behind their backs in cuffs and they looked dumbfounded by what was happening.

He smiled when he saw that Devin and Marlon were forced into cop cars. Second was McCullough, another man Lucas wasn't surprised was involved. After seeing them arrested, Lucas thought it ended there, but the look on Riley's face said it all. There were more. His gaze turned to the door again, it was Margaret. And behind her, his father. He felt himself go numb and for a second he couldn't think anymore. All he was able to comprehend was that his father was being arrested. All this time, he thought that his mom was the one involved, that she had been behind this as well. Only it wasn't her, it was his father.

Their gazes were on each other. He just watched as his father was taken into another cop car and kept watching even when they drove away.

"Lucas…?" he heard his name, but he was unable to turn to the person how called it. "Lucas?"

And then everything went black.

Pitch black.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**One Month Later**

_**New York - June 21, 2019**_

Riley didn't know how to start the conversation. She didn't know what to say and how to say it. She felt as if her ability to speak was being constrained and all she could do was stare at the table she sat in. She thought about Lucas and how she would tell him where she was, she thought of the questions he would have, and of the things he would like to know. This was her time to ask questions, to clear any void that existed, but she couldn't.

As she sat there in silence, staring at the woman before her, she wondered if the tension between them existed. She wondered if her disapproval was still as strong as the month before. "H-how are you?" Riley asked, the question didn't slide off her tongue easily, she sounded forced and nosey.

"I've seen better," Isabella responded. "The media's starting to back off me and there are no longer any death threats being made to my name. Let's just acknowlege the fact that I'm standing in a public place without being harrassed."

"I'm really sorry about Daniel. And everything. We didn't know he was behind it. None of us did."

She acknowledged the brunette's sympathy, "I want to thank you," she spoke. Hearing this made Riley's eyebrows fold, she didn't know what she did to be thanked. "Lena told me you were the only one that defended me despite our dislike for one another."

"I don't dislike you," Riley corrected. "I think you're an amazing businesswoman, Isabella."

She looked down at her hands. The passed month had not been the easiest for her. Her husband was arrested, her name had been dropped on dozens of articles and not for the best reasons, she had a fallout with her son, and she'd been publicly made fun of by the media. It all came so quickly and she felt like her world was falling apart. It continued to for days. "The day Lucas left we got into an argument. He knew that I didn't want you two together and he was angry. He told me he'd never speak to me unless I made things right with you. I thought 'This is it. This is how I lose him' and I thought that I did. You see I spent so many years fighting for the approval of a woman who was impossible to please. I was underestimated all my life, looked down at because my husband was rich and I wasn't, that stuff just doesn't disappear so easily."

Riley listened and in a way she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She could see the hurt in her eyes and understand where the pain was coming from. It was why she loved her business so much, because it was the thing she created herself. The thing she controled herself. She looked at her eyes, taking a deep breath before asking the question Riley wanted an answer to for the past month. "Why don't you like me, Isabella? Is it because I'm not rich? Is it because my parents don't own a multi-million dollar company? Because I wasn't born into a wealty family?"

"Money has little to do with this. Your personality has everything to do with it."

She felt herself go numb, "You don't know me."

"I know that you cause him problems. I know that you've allowed two boys, one being his own cousin, to come into your life in the time you've been dating my son. You argue, lie, cheat, and hurt him. Am I wrong?"

She sat back on her chair. It was starting to make sense to her. She wanted to argue and defend herself, but what she said was true. She had done all those things to him, even though most of it was unintentional, it still happened.

"You're flawed, Riley. And that's not what Lucas needs. Not if he wants to be as wealthy as his family."

_Flawed, _she thought. She'd never been called anything like that before. She looked back at the things that'd happened to her in the past. Everything from her parents' divorce, to Charlie and now this. She didn't see them as flaws, but obstacles she had to overcome in order to keep going. "You don't know Lucas, Isabella. At least not anymore. It's been ten years - "

"It could be twenty, I wouldn't care. A mother knows her son regardless of how long they've been apart."

"I think you're wrong. He's not who you think he is, I don't think he's ever been."

She scoffed. "Lucas wants to be just like his fa- a businessman. He _is_ a business man, but I know his potential. I know he can be so much more than what he is right now."

"Has it ever occured to you that what you think Lucas' dreams are...are actually yours?" Riley questioned.

Isabella didn't say anything. She just paused and seemed to consider the possibility. Riley had never seen her contemplate anything before.

"Lucas is fine," Riley informed her. The look on her face let Riley see that she wanted to know how her son had been ever since they stopped talking. "He's smiling, laughing, he's happy."

This made her smile.

"I think that you made him realize something," Riley spoke. "Ever since he found out that you disapproved of me he's realized just how scared he is of losing me. He talks a lot about taking the next step in our relationship," she looked at her in the eyes, waiting for the right moment to say the next words. "He tallks about marrying me. But I know that if he ever asks me, I'm going to say no."

"Because you don't love him?" she asked.

"Because if I say yes, and we marry and start a family, and you stop talking to him, he's gonna spend the rest of his life resenting you. And I don't want that. He deserves a relationship with his mother."

She was silent for a while. Unable to speak.

"It's my birthday," Riley informed. "And Lucas is in my apartment, with all our friends and parents, getting ready to surprise me with a birthday party they think I don't know of. I'm here talking to you, trying to show you that I care about Lucas." They stared at each other for a few seconds. Riley wanted to search in Isabella's eyes for any hope that she would come through, but she couldn't. "I have something for you," she brought out a piece of paper from her purse. "Lena gave it to me when I told her you disapproved of me." She handed it to her, "It's a letter Lucas wrote when he was in the fourth grade."

Isabella took it and opened it. His handwriting as a kid made her smile, but the words on the other hand didn't. She read it twice before setting it down, rasing her eyes to meet hers.

"He was just nine years old. Writing about wanting to marry for love, free of his parents money and influences...just for love," Riley reminded. "He never wanted to be anything but in love, Isabella. And all you've been doing is keeping him from it." She reached towards the inside of her purse once more and pulled out a stack of pictures. "I want you to have these. They're all pictures of Lucas in the ten years he spent here in New York. The ten years of his life you missed. It's birthdays, vacations, camping, sport games, graduations, hospital visits, everything you weren't there to see that I was...it's yours. All yours." She handed them to her, but pulled back just a little bit, when Isabella extended her hand. "When you see these, and you see his smile and his happiness, I want you to know that it was because of me that you get to see this. That he was smiling because of me, because I was there. Because I love him more than my own happiness."

Riley stood up the second after, "I may be flawed, but so was the way Daniel was making money. So was the way his mother treated you. I don't want Lucas to hate you, I don't want that. I just want him to be happy. That's all."

She exited the cafe, before brushing a hand on Isabella's shoulder.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**August 6th, 2019**

Riley and Lucas stepped out the U-Haul and stared at the house in front of them. He was smiling the widest he's ever been. Her eyes went back to the Italian style house, the sound of the wind chimes welcoming them home. "We finally did it."

The house was beautiful. It was a perfect combination of some of the things they wanted and when they found it, it felt surreal to them. She remembered the exicitement in his eyes, the day he told her they were approved. He was jumping up and down, kissing her uncontrollably all the while he was on the phone with the realtor. "Can't believe we're moving in together."

He entwined his hands against hers before stepping onto the porch. "Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded, "I'm ready."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to the house. When the key was inserted, he turned to look at her, winking before opening the door. The house was beautiful on the inside like it was on the outside. Everything about it made her smile. She was still having trouble believing that she had in fact moved in with the man she loved. It continued to feel like she was dreaming.

As soon as they got situated and Lucas was finished bringing in the last of the boxes, he sat down beside her and helped her unpack. The box he looked through contained many of the pictures they took when they were younger.

He looked around at the empty room and the walls and thought about how different they would look in the next few months. The rooms would have furniture and the walls would be decorated with pictures of them. Then in the future he hoped to see their little children running around the house playing tag while Riley fed the youngest of them all in the dining table.

"So..." the brunette began, "You didn't tell me about Isabella. How'd it go?"

When Riley left the cafe that day in June, she thought that Isabella would never talk to Lucas again. That she'd cast him out because she didn't approve of Riley, but the opposite happened. Three days later, she called him and asked him if they could talk. Lucas agreed and that's when she told him that she was okay with Riley and him dating, that she wouldn't intervene and that she'd leave them be. She told him she loved him and that she wanted to be in his life. To be a part of the life he lived in New York and not in Texas. He said yes.

And ever since then they'd been talking, hanging out, and Lucas had a mom again.

"Just like always," he responded. "She's going back to Texas soon and I won't be able to see her for a couple of months. But...she wants to see you before she leaves."

Riley smiled. "She said that."

"Yeah."

She stayed quiet, but the smile on her face didn't. She went back to bringing the bathroom supplies out the box she was going through, but the hand Lucas placed on her thigh distracted her. She felt a rush of energy run through her.

"Thank you," he said. "I know you talked to her a few months ago."

Riley never told him because she wanted him to think that she came to her senses on her own, but he was too smart to think that. "You don't need to thank me - "

"I think I do. I was ready to leave everything for you, my family, their money, everything. And you're the reason I have that now. She's in my life because of you, Riley. I have a mom because of you and I can go the rest of my life thanking you." His eyes said it all. The way they glistened and the way he got emotional, it reminded her of the many reasons she fell in love with him.

"Well, in that case, you're welcome."

He laughed and held her hands, "I've been thinking about a few things and I just want us to set something straight before we wait too long."

"What is it?"

"Marriage," he answered. His green eyes so hopeful and loving, staring straight at her. "Do you want to marry me someday?"

Riley was taken back to a few months ago when she wasn't ready. The thought of him even suggesting the idea made her nervous and uncomfortable because she knew her answer would break his heart. She loved him then, but she wasn't ready for that committment. But now, now that they were moving in together and getting prepared for the next chapter in their life...together. The moment felt perfect.

"Of course I do," she kissed his lips. "I love the sound of Riley Friar."

"I love you," he kissed her nose before laying her on her back. "What about children?"

"As many as you want."

"What about nine?"

"That's ridiculous," she laughed before dismissing the idea. "Four. Four sounds perfect."

"Okay. Four. I like that."

"So we're really doing this? Planning our lives together? It's finally happening?" she wanted confirmation because the entire moment still felt surreal to her. She wanted to pinch herself and wake up from this perfect dream, but the realization that this was not in fact a dream made her feel like she was on cloud nine.

"It's happening," he smiled. "It's all finally happening."

She kissed him.

Their future had been something they looked at every once in a while but never fully planned until now. It wasn't until they went through the ups and the downs in their relationship, until they faced fear, worry, and the sadness of it all that their relationship was able to blossom.

Where their love blossomed.

**THE END **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**A/N: I think this story is the best finale I have ever written. When I wrote this chapter in April I was in a very good place and felt very inspired so I am happy you guys finally get to read it. Riley and Lucas got their happily ever after and he got to keep his mom in his life.**

**In Her Element will be published August 30th, 2019. See you then. **

**For the last time on this journey, **

**Follow, Favorite, and Review **


End file.
